The Dusk's Tears
by Animaneya
Summary: "You did this?" she gasped. The tom nodded. "Why?" she mewed. "You had everything, you were highly respected and the clan looked up to you." The tom smiled wickedly. "Some secrets are better left secrets," he whispered. A spark of silver flashed as claws were unsheathed. "You will pay," she growled. COMPLETE!
1. prologue

**Prologue**

The moon shone over a snow covered moor. A shadow stretched over the land. It belonged to a dark tabby tom. He was slinking towards a small cave. Completely quiet he scooted inside. Two she-cats were sleeping peacefully on beds of moss and lichen. One she-cat, a dark ginger, slept alone in her nest. The other, a silver tabby, was curled around two kits. The tom slunk towards her.

Plucking the two kits from the nest he backed out of the cave. Following his footsteps he entered the moor. He swished his tail over his footprints, flattening them. Walking swiftly, he hurried towards more fruitful land. It was covered in moss and lichen with flowers and even some scraggly trees.

Breaking into a run he entered the shadow of the trees and raced into a small clearing. Still running he hurried to a small thorn bush. Two cats were waiting for him inside. They leapt to their feet when he entered.

"Twigshade," a cream colored she-cat mewed in greeting. Her eyes fell to the kits. "You got them," she whispered. Twigshade nodded and placed them in the nest next to her.

"Were you seen?" the other cat, a dark ginger, asked.

"No Maplestar. They never knew I was there. I rolled in fox dung so they would assume a fox stole their kits," he boasted. Maplestar nodded.

"Well done." The cream cat nodded with her leader.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Maplestar and Twigshade nodded before stepping out of the small den. Winking at each other the started walking for their own dens. Just as they reached them a terrible shriek sounded through the night. Maplestar whipped around and raced back to the thorn bush.

"Creamfoot's kitting," she yowled. Twigshade raced inside the thorn bush. Maplestar skidded to a halt outside. Her clan was crawling out of their dens, looking around in confusion. A grey tom approached her.

"What's going on Maplestar?" he asked sleepily.

"Creamfoot is kitting Shardclaw," Maplestar answered. Shardclaw's eyes widened, he was awake now. Nodding he went to tell the news to the rest of the clan. Maplestar's stomach twisted. She hated lying to the clan but she had to protect her sister. Just then Twigshade burst out of the den and hurried to a small rock cave where he lived. He hurried back with a wad of leaves in his jaws. He winked at Maplestar as he passed. Maplestar took a deep breath.

"I want to see how it's going," she shouted. Sticking her head inside she could see Creamfoot laying in her nest with her two new kits suckling while Twigshade watched. Maplestar backed out of the den. She put on a grim face and faced her clan. "It's not going well," she lied. Creamfoot let out a fake scream. Twigshade popped his head out of the nursery.

"No one may enter," he ordered darkly. Maplestar sat by the entrance keeping the cats out. She felt bad about steeling the kits but what else could she do? Starclan had punished Creamfoot for mating with a medicinecat by taking her kits and no one could know so they were forced to take kits and call them hers. She sighed knowing that if Moonclan ever found out they had stolen the well respected Sunwing and Bridflight's kits there would be war.

Twigshade popped back out of the nursery. "Creamfoot has two she-kits," he announced. "She's named them Duskkit and Silverkit," he purred, his eyes bright with pride. The clan cheered. Maplestar wondered how they would react if they knew the kits' true origin.

**Author's note/**

**So this is just the prologue but I should have the first chapter up tomorrow. I hope you guys like it. It was very fun to write. Please write reviews so I'll know to keep going and if you want give me some suggestions like if it was too long, too short, too detailed or anything. I hope you like it and I hope you will continue to read. Thanks and byeeeeeeee.**


	2. Duskkit and Silverkit

**Chapter One**

Duskkit and Silverkit scampered out of the nursery. Duskkit Skidded to a halt in the middle of the camp. Silverkit fluffed up her fur and hissed in annoyance. Duskkit glanced at her.

"I thought you wanted to explore the camp," Duskkit teased. Silverkit sniffed.

"I do but I didn't know it would be so cold," she huffed. Duskkit knew her sister was right. Creamfoot hadn't let them out of the nursery yet because she didn't think their pelts were long enough to keep them warm. Now that they had grown she had given them her okay to go outside. Duskkit just hoped her mother was right and their pelts were long enough to keep them warm.

"Well are we exploring or not?" Silverkit asked. Duskkit purred in amusement. Then she looked around the camp for a place to investigate. The nursery was behind her, made of a sturdy thorn bush. Ahead of them was the entrance, a tunnel in between two moss covered rocks. She glanced around. _Aha_, she thought when she spied a rock with a hole at the bottom, just big enough for a cat.

"Let's look over there," Duskkit mewed, trotting towards the cave. Silverkit obediently followed her. Stepping inside Duskkit was over flooded with the smell of plants. Tangy, sweet, sour, and some that smelled rotten. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. Silverkit slipped in behind her and wrinkled her nose.

"Why'd you pick such a smelly place?" she complained. Duskkit ignored her and looked around. There were herbs stacked along the walls and a frozen pool in the back. Duskkit shrugged, boring. "This smells familiar," Silverkit whispered. Duskkit turned to her. Silverkit was sniffing a piece of fur. Stepping towards it Duskkit inhaled deeply. Her sister was right it was familiar. She scrunched up her face in concentration, trying to remember where she had smelled it before. A memory was forming in her head when a dark brown tabby tom stepped out of the shadows.

"I see Creamfoot finally let you two out," he mewed. Silverkit jumped in surprise. Duskkit mrowed in laughter.

"Scaredy mouse," she teased. "It's only Twigshade." Silverkit licked her chest fur a few times to conceal her embarrassment.

"I knew that," she hissed. Duskkit rolled her eyes before turning to the medicine cat. His amber eyes were watching them in amusement.

"Having fun?" he asked. Duskkit nodded. Silverkit flicked her ears. Twigshade purred. "Be nice to your sister Duskkit," he said at last, "and Silverkit, lighten up." Silverkit's tail shot up in indignation.

"Come on," she huffed stalking towards the entrance. Duskkit shook her head before following her sister.

"Bye Twigshade," she called, waving her tail in farewell. He nodded to her before turning to his herbs. "Now where do we go?" Duskkit asked. Silverkit scanned the camp. Her eyes rested on the only other bush in the camp.

"Let's go there," she cried, bounding forwards towards the odd bush. Duskkit ran after her. Stepping on a sheet of ice she slid forward, right into Silverkit. "Oof," Silverkit huffed as her sister landed on top of her and they slid towards the bush. Silverkit tried to dig in her claws to stop them but it was too slick. "We're gonna crash," she cried out in fear. Duskkit let out a yowl behind her.

Suddenly a fluffy white paw was in their way. Silverkit crashed into it head on. Duskkit rammed into her from behind. "Woops," she purred backing off of her sister. Silverkit fell of the paw and landed on the ground. Duskkit purred at her sister in amusement.

"Now what were you two doing?" a voice asked. Duskkit whipped around. A large fluffy white tom was looking down at them. She gulped, he was huge! Silverkit heaved herself to her paws.

"This seal-brain was trying to kill me," she huffed, prodding Duskkit in the side. Duskkit glanced at her. She didn't seemed bothered by how big this cat was. Looking back at the tom she saw his whiskers twitching.

"Now Silverkit, that's no way to treat your sister," he purred.

"She was the one trying to kill me," Silverkit argued.

"Perhaps she just slipped," he argued back. Silverkit glowered at him.

"We don't even know you so I don't think you should be talking to us," Silverkit growled. The tom's smiled.

"I'm Snowypaw," he purred. "And now you know me so I can talk to you." Silverkit shrugged.

"Whatever," she huffed. Duskkit ignored her and turned her attention towards Snowypaw.

"What's it like to be an apprentice?" she asked. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Silverkit's ears prick up to hear the answer.

"Well first you learn to walk on ice without slipping. Then you get to learn about hunting and fighting. You also learn about the other clan's territories so you'll be prepared if you every have to fight on their land," Snowypaw answered. Silverkit had turned back around by now and was eagerly listening. Duskkit was beginning to get bored. It sounded like all they did was walk on ice and fight.

"Great," she mewed nicely. "Let's keep exploring," she called to Silverkit. Silverkit flicked her ears in annoyance.

"I wanna hear what else he has to say," she whispered. Duskkit shrugged, she could explore without Silverkit. Leaving them to their talk Duskkit walked to the tree that stood in the center of camp. It was pearly white and had no leaves, but neither did any of the others. Duskkit sniffed around the roots. Suddenly she lost her footing and toppled over, right into a cave in the roots!

Duskkit leapt to her feet and looked around. There was a bed of moss and lichen at the back and the remains of a leming. She sniffed the nest. It smelled oddly familiar. It was from the same memory as the scrap of fur! She realized.

"I see my sister's kits have found their way into my den," said a soft voice. Duskkit turned around. A dark ginger she-cat was standing at the entrance to the den. "I'm Maplestar, leader of Frostclan." Duskkit blinked. This cat was even bigger than Snowypaw.!

"Sorry I'm in your den," she mewed. Maplestar grinned.

"It's okay. Creamfoot and I did the same thing when we were kits," she laughed. Duskkit studied her. She had Creamfoot's head and they had the same fluffy fur. "Speaking of sisters," she looked around, "where's yours?" Duskkit shrugged.

"Probably still talking to Snowypaw," she mewed. Maplestar's whiskers twitched.

"Do you want me to show you the camp?" she asked. Duskkit nodded. Maplestar lead the way out of the den. She sat down by the entrance. "That's the apprentice den," she pointed to the bush were Silverkit and Snowypaw were still sitting by. "As you know that's the nursery," she motioned to the thorn bush, "and that's the elder's den," she pointed to a short scraggly old tree. The branches were so low they touched the ground. "The medicine cat den," she pointed the rock cave, "and lastly the warrior den," she motioned towards a small hole in the snow. Duskkit blinked, confused. "I'll show you," Maplestar said, understanding her confused look.

They walked towards the hole. There were two mounds of snow by it, suggesting they had to dig it daily to keep out the snow. Duskkit peered down. It was dark but she could see the tunnel letting out to a wide cave. There were cats sleeping at the bottom. She wondered how they didn't get snowed on.

"They do," Maplestar mewed. Duskkit looked at her. _How did she know what I was thinking?_ She wondered. She shifted her paws uncomfortably. Just then she heard Creamfoot calling for them.

"Thanks," she mewed quickly. Jumping to her paws she ran back to the nursery. Silverkit was already there chatting about Snowypaw. Creamfoot was very patiently listening to her. When Duskkit entered the den she silenced her.

"Duskkit," she purred. "How was your day in the camp?" she asked.

"Fun. Maplestar showed me around after I left Silverkit," Duskkit bragged. Silverkit's eyes widened.

"You met Maplestar," she gasped. Duskkit nodded.

"She let me in her den," Duskkit boasted. Silverkit looked at her jealously.

"No fair," she complained. Creamfoot stroked her tail down her back.

"Maybe you can see it tomorrow," she suggested. Silverkit looked at her mother with big blue eyes.

"Really?" she asked. Creamfoot nodded. Silverkit purred happily and snuggled down next to Creamfoot. Duskkit yawned and curled up next to her.

"Sleep well my kits," Creamfoot whispered. Duskkit's eyes drooped and soon she drifted to sleep.

Silverkit jolted awake. There were cats screeching and yowling outside the nursery. Creamfoot was on her paws in an instant. Silverkit blinked in confusion.

"Stay here," Creamfoot growled. Silverkit watched her peak out of the nursery. She pulled her head back in and walked back towards them. "Oceanclan is attacking," she hissed. Silverkit pricked her ears. Duskkit whimpered.

"What do they want?" she asked, nervously. Creamfoot shrugged.

"Who knows. Oceanclan is the greediest clan." Suddenly a rim grey tom pushed his way into the nursery. Creamfoot let out a battle cry and tackled him. He yowled in surprise. Tussling, they rolled out of the nursery. Duskkit let out as fearful squeak.

"Hush," Silverkit growled. "Don't let them know we're here." Duskkit slapped her tail across her mouth and crouched down. Silverkit unsheathed her claws and stood above her sister. A white puzzle pushed its way into the entrance. Silverkit reared on her hind legs and scratched it. It pulled back and Silverkit heard a yowl.

"Silverkit," Snowypaw growled. _Woops,_ Silverkit thought. Snowypaw pushed his head through the entrance. "We have to get out," he ordered. "They're trying to take prisoners for ransom and you guys would be their first choice." Silverkit leapt to her feet.

"Let's go," she mewed. Running towards the entrance, she ran into Snowypaw's paw.

"We'll go out the back way," he mewed. Leaning over he scooped up Silverkit. Walking to Duskkit he picked her up too. Carrying them, he slipped through the hole at the back of the nursery.

The battle raged in the center of the camp. Silverkit could see Orcapaw, a black and white apprentice she met yesterday, fighting with a full grown Oceanclan warrior. Tundrafoot and Whitefox fought side by side against two warriors. Snowypaw entered the trees before she could see anything else. He ran away from the camp until the noises of battle were far behind them.

He dropped them in a clump of lichen. Silverkit and Duskkit tumbled from his mouth. Silverkit landed on her sister but she jumped off before she could complain. Rushing to the edge of the lichen she sat next to Snowypaw.

"What do we do now?" she asked him.

"We wait till the battle is over," Snowypaw answered. Silverkit sighed. Walking back to Duskkit, she settled down to wait.

Silverkit narrowed her eyes. She had seen something in the shadows. Snowypaw's ears were pricked. He must have too. Something moved again and Silverkit crept closer. Snowypaw signaled her to be still. While he wasn't looking a white tom erupted from the shadows. Pinning Snowypaw to the ground, he placed his paw on his muzzle, blocking any noise and any air.

Silverkit growled and leapt on him. The tom pushed her off with one paw. Snowypaw twisted and struggled but the tom held on. Eventually Snowypaw went still. Silverkit let out an angry growl and leapt back on the tom. Rolling on his back he buried her in his fur. Silverkit struggled to breath. Everything grew fuzzy and dark.

Faintly she could hear Duskkit attacking the tom. Then he rolled off. Silverkit took a deep breath and jumped to her paws. Blinking to get her eyesight back to normal, she looked for the tom. He was reaching down for her, Duskkit already dangling in his jaws. Scooping her up he began to walk away, away from the lichen, away from the trees, away from what Silverkit had always called home.

**A/N:**

**Sorry that's a bad ending. Not to mention a bad beginning. Well anyways I'd like to thank Snowfall16 for reviewing. That makes me want to keep writing, so please everyone review. I hope you like it and I'll try and put chapter two up as soon as I can. Byeeeeeeeee.**


	3. Oceanclan

**Chapter 2**

The white tom carried them to a cliff side. At first Silverkit thought he would through them over but at the last moment he began to walk down a trail. Silverkit's jaw dropped. They were next to a huge body of water. Huge waves crashed against the shore and grey and white birds soared high above them.

A grey and white tom poked his head out of one of the caves in the cliff side. When he caught sight of the white tom he hurried over. "Belugastar," he greeted him. Silverkit's stomach twisted, the white tom was leader of Oceanclan!

"Seagullfur," Belugastar muttered around a mouthful of fur. Seagullfur dipped his head.

"We beat them," he mewed. "Maplestar gave us some snow hares and a leaming," he boasted. Silverkit swallowed. Her clan had lost, and now they were being held captives! Belugastar nodded to Seagullfur.

"Take these two to the nursery," Belugastar ordered, handing Silverkit and Duskkit to Seagullfur. "Tell Kelpshine to take care of them until their clan gives us what we want," he ordered. Seagullfur nodded before hurrying towards another cave. Quickly he entered it. A grey she-cat was nursing two new born kits and a white she-cat was letting a brown tabby tom chase her tail. They looked up when they entered.

"Who are they?" the tabby kit asked.

"They are the kits who will help us get what we want," his mother mewed. He shrugged and turned back to the white she-cat's tail. Seagullfur dipped his head to the two she-cats before making his way to the back of the nursery were a tortoiseshell she-cat was laying. She had no kits and there was no smell of milk on her. Seagullfur dropped Silverkit and Duskkit into her nest.

"Belugastar has given you the honor of looking after them," he mewed. _Smooth as ice_, Silverkit thought. The tortoiseshell nodded, pulling them closer. Silverkit leapt to her feet and pelted towards the entrance. The white she-cat stopped her before she could make it.

"Let me go," she yowled. Struggling she felt the she-cat's grip loosen. She wiggled and dropped out of her mouth, right into the nest. The tortoiseshell grabbed her before she could escape again.

Seagullfur narrowed his eyes and looked down at her. "If you try and escape again we'll feed you to the sharks," he growled. Silverkit didn't know what sharks were and she didn't want to find out so she sat down. Seagullfur smiled evilly. "Watch her Kelpshine," he ordered. Kelpshine nodded.

"They won't escape Seagullfur," she mewed. Seagullfur nodded before he left. Kelpshine looked at them as he disappeared. "Poor kits, you must be terribly frightened," she mewed gently. Duskkit nodded. Silverkit glared at her. "Don't worry, I'm not as mean as old Seagullfur," she purred. Silverkit narrowed her eyes, unsure wither she should trust her or not. Kelpshine seemed nice but she was an Oceanclan warrior. Silverkit's eyes drooped.

Suddenly she felt exhausted. Yawning she settled down in the soft moss. Duskkit curled up beside her. Kelpshine licked her gently, making her even drowsier. Unable to fight it she fell asleep.

Duskkit blinked open her eyes. Silverkit was curled against Kelpshine, snoring lightly. The white cat from earlier was sleeping across the den and so was the grey cat. Duskkit leapt to her feet. They could escape!

"Silverkit," she whispered. Silverkit yawned and snuggled deeper into Kelpshine's fur. Duskkit prodded her gently. Silverkit didn't move. "Silverkit," she whispered a little louder. Silverkit opened her eyes slightly.

"What?" she growled. Duskkit motioned with her tail to the sleeping she-cats. Understanding dawned in her eyes. Silently she leapt to her paws. Crouching down she moved towards the entrance. Duskkit followed. They moved silently, without waking up any of the queens.

Silverkit peeped out of the entrance when they made it. Quick as a snake, she whipped her head back in. "There are guards," she mewed. Duskkit's heart sank. How could they get out now? Just then there was the sound of approaching paw steps. "Run," Silverkit ordered. Duskkit whipped around and shot back into Kelpshine's nest. Laying down she closed her eyes. Opening them to slits she watched a ginger tom walk into the nursery.

"Kelpshine," he mewed. Kelpshine groaned and opened her eyes. They brightened when they say him.

"Crabclaw," she mewed.

"Belugastar said Frostclan will trade the herbs for the kits," Crabclaw informed her. Kelpshine looked down at Silverkit and Duskkit.

"When do we have to give them back?" she asked.

"Maplestar and Shardclaw are here now," he answered. Kelpshine nodded slowly. Gently she prodded Duskkit. Duskkit yawned and pretended to be groggy. Silverkit did the same when Kelpshine woke her.

"Your leader and deputy are here to get you," Kelpshine mewed. Silverkit looked confused.

"Why did we come here if we're just gonna go right back?" she asked.

"I'm sure your clan will explain it to you," Kelpshine mewed. Rising to her feet she nudged them forward. Silverkit hurried to the entrance with Duskkit at her heels. In the faint moonlight they could see Maplestar and Shardclaw sitting at the top of the trail with two Oceanclan warriors an either side of them.

Silverkit gave a happy bound and ran up to them. Duskkit ran after her. Maplestar rose to her paws when she saw them. Shardclaw stood up after her.

"Silverkit, Duskkit," Maplestar mewed. "Come quickly we must return home," she said, already turning to leave. Belugastar stepped in front of her.

"Nice doing business with you," he sneered. Maplestar ignored him. Turning back around she picked up Silverkit and began to walk away. Shardclaw picked up Duskkit and padded after her. The Oceanclan's warrior's gaze boar into her back as they walked away. She could still feel their piercing eyes when they reached the safety of the trees. By the way Maplestar and Shardclaw's hackles were raised she could tell they felt the same way.

When they reached camp the whole clan was there to greet them. Duskkit's eyes widened when she saw them. Every cat boar a wound. Tundrafoot was bleeding from a wound in his neck while Blackice had no fur on one of his legs. Blood dripped from Creamfoot's ear when she rushed over to greet them. Maplestar left them to their mother's care and went to help Twigshade however she could.

"My babies," Creamfoot purred licking them roughly. "What did they do to you?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Silverkit mewed. "Come to think of it they didn't even feed us," she said. Creamfoot gasped.

"You must be starved. Come eat," she said ushering them to the freshkill pile. Silverkit greedily hurried for to it but Duskkit lingered back, watching Twigshade with fascination. Creamfoot saw her daughter's interest. "Why don't you go help him," she suggested.

"Do you think he'll let me?" Duskkit asked. Creamfoot shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," she pointed out. Duskkit looked back at Twigshade. He was rushing around and looked very busy. _He can use my help_, she thought.

"Twigshade," she called hurrying to the medicine cat. "Can I help?" Twigshade looked flustered and annoyed. He looked at her.

"Fetch them wet moss," he snapped. Duskkit nodded. She ran to his den where she knew he kept fresh moss. Grabbing some she headed to the pool at the back of the cave. Breaking the covering of ice, she dipped the moss in. Running back outside she went to the closest injured cat, Foamfur.

"Her Foamfur," she mewed dropping the moss at her paws.

"Thanks," Foamfur purred as she thirstily licked up the water. Duskkit felt pride swell in her chest. She was helping her clan.

Silverkit was munching on a show hare with her mother while she watched Duskkit water the warriors. Silverkit wanted to help too but she didn't want to fetch water. _That's what medicine cats do. I want to be a warrior_, she thought.

"Hi Silverkit," Snowypaw mewed. Silverkit glanced at him. Twigshade was plastering cobwebs against his side.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"After I came back around I chased after Belugastar. Unfortunately I ran into Sharknight and his apprentice instead," he mewed. Silverkit's eyes widened.

"They did that to you," she gasped. He nodded.

"It's not that bad," he said nonchalantly. "It just looks pretty awful." Silverkit felt admiration bubbling inside of her. Snowypaw was something else. "I'm just upset I couldn't protect you guys," he said softly. He looked down at his paws, ashamed he had failed his mission.

"It doesn't matter, I mean they gave us back," she comforted him. Snowypaw glanced at her.

"Yeah but we had to give them some of Twigshade's herbs to get you back," he sighed. Silverkit pricked her ears. That was new to her.

"What herbs?" she asked, hoping she hadn't cost her clan something important. Snowypaw shrugged.

"Dunno," he mewed. Silverkit looked at the medicine cat hoping he wouldn't be mad at Duskkit and her. His expression was unreadable as he worked on his clanmates. She looked down, not wanting him to catch her staring at him.

"Don't worry Silverkit. Your worth more than any herb," Creamfoot mewed gently. Silverkit looked up at her hopefully.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I know so," Creamfoot purred. Silverkit smiled. Besides when she was a warrior she'd make it up to her clan.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather beneath the White Tree for a clan meeting," Maplestar called. Silverkit pricked her ears to her leader who was perched in one of the branches of the tree that stood in the middle of the camp.

"Today we had a great defeat," she began. "My sister's kits were stolen and Snowypaw was badly wounded. Fortunately we have retrieved them and Snowypaw will recover. With neighbors as power hungry as Oceanclan we need all the warriors we can have. I'd like to call Orcapaw forward." The black and white tom walked to the tree with his head held high and his tail in the air.

"Orcapaw fought bravely today. He even took on Seagullfur and managed to drive him off. Never before have I seen an apprentice with such courage and strength. Because of this I think it is time to make him a full warrior," Maplestar called. There was a chorus of agreement from her clan. Leaping from the tree she stood beside Orcapaw. "Do you, Orcapaw, promise to up hold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Orcapaw mewed clearly and strong.

"Then I give you your warrior name. From now on you shall be known as Orcafin. Starclan honors your strength and courage you and we welcome you as a full member of Frostclan," Maplestar mewed. She rested her chin on his head. Orcafin obediently licked her shoulder before he stepped back to sit next to the other warriors.

"Orcafin, Orcafin," Snowypaw yowled out his brother's name. The rest of the clan joined in. "Orcafin, Orcafin."

As the chanting died down Lichenheart and Shardclaw stepped forward. "Lichenheart is expecting my kits," the grey tom yowled. The clan moved forward to congratulate them. Silverkit started to walk forward but Creamfoot stopped her.

"Why don't you and Duskkit build her a nest in the nursery," Creamfoot suggested. Silverkit nodded and hurried off to find her sister.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this was a boring chapter. Just trying to get past the kit moons. Please review, they really help me keep going. Oh and if you noticed that I changed the summary it was because the summary I did have up there was more for the second book. Please keep reading and encourage others to. Hope you liked it. Byeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**P.S. Do you think I should do an allegiances? **


	4. allegiances

**Thanks to Snowfall16 for reviewing I have made the allegiances. I'll put the next chapter up soon. Please review people. It makes me want to continue writing. Until next time. Byeeeeeeeeee.**

**Allegiances**

**Frostclan**

**Leader:** Maplestar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Lives: 7

**Deputy**: Shardclaw- dark grey tom with ice blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Twigshade- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Blackice- black tom with blue eyes

Paletree- white she-cat with blue eyes

Foamfur- golden-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Tundrafoot- grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

**App. **Snowypaw

Stormstep- dark grey tom with grey eyes

Whitefox- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Orcafin- black and white tom with amber eyes( Blackice and Paletree's son)

**Apprentices:**

Snowypaw- fluffy white tom with piercing blue eyes( Blackice and Paletree's son)

**Queens:**

Creamfoot- cream colored she-cat( mother to Duskkit- pale silver tabby she-kit with white cheeks, paws, belly, chest, and tail tip she has green eyes, Silverkit- pale silver tabby she-kit with a white spot on her head and white belly and chest she has blue eyes)

Lichenheart- mottled brown she-cat with green eyes( expecting Shardclaw's kits)

**Elders:**

None

**Moonclan**

**Leader:** Swiftstar-pale grey tom with grey eyes Lives: 4

**Deputy:** Beampelt- grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Leafcloud- ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Birdflight- white tom with blue eyes

Icewhisker- grey tabby-and-white tom with green eyes

Snowstep- white she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblespot-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flatrock- grey tom with amber eyes

Lemingtail- tabby tom with amber eyes

**App.** Windpaw

Nightbreeze-black she-cat with blue eyes

**App.**Whisperpaw

**Apprentices:**

Windpaw-pale grey she-cat with blue eyes( Beampelt and Flatrock's kit)

Whisperpaw-pale grey she-cat with blue eyes( Beampelt and Flatrock's kit)

**Queens**:

Sunwing-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brightlight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes( expecting Lemingtail's kits)

**Elders:**

Smallbramble- tabby-and-white tom

Bigclaw-tabby-and-white tom

**Oceanclan**

**Leader:** Belugastar- white tom with blue eyes Lives: 8

**Deputy: **Seagullfur- grey-and-white tom with grey eyes

**Medicine cat: **Sealfeather- tabby tom with brown eyes

**App.** Sandpaw

**Warriors:**

Fishscale- silver tom with blue eyes

Whaletooth- rim grey tom with grey eyes

**App.** Roarpaw

Sharknight- dark grey tom with blue eyes

**App.** Krisppaw

Pelicanwing- white she-cat with grey eyes

Dorsalfin- black she-cat with blue eyes

Divetail- black-and-white tom with dark blue eyes

Crabclaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

**App.** Shellpaw

Beachfur- pale ginger she-cat

Hurricanclaw- grey-and-white tom with grey eyes

**Apprentice:**

Sandpaw- gold and white she-cat with yellow eyes( Pelicanwing and Seagullfur's kit)

Roarpaw- silver tom with amber eyes( Sandpaw's brother)

Krisppaw- gold she-cat with yellow eyes( Raorpaw's sister)

Shellpaw- white tom with blue eyes( Krisppaw's brother)

**Queens:**

Dolphindive- grey she-cat with blue eyes( Crashkit- black tom, Palmkit- grey-and-white she-kit, Divetail's kits)

Kelpshine-tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Crabclaw's kits)

Tidefur- white she-cat with green eyes( Treekit- tabby tom, Hurricanclaw's kit)

**Elders**:

Specklefish- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Sailpelt- white tom with blue eyes

**Stormclan**

**Leader:** Greystar- dark grey tom with amber eyes Lives: 5

**Deputy:** Cloudsong- white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat:** Thunderstreak- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**App. **Sparklepaw

**Warriors:**

Owlcry- ginger tom with yellow eyes

Talonscar- tabby tom with green eyes

Runningfoot- silver tom with blue eyes

Twistertail- silver she-cat

**App.** Lightingpaw

Brightshadow- black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Stillcall- white tom with blue eyes

**App.** Frostpaw

Brokenclaw- tabby tom with amber eyes

Drypelt- black tom with grey eyes

**Apprentices:**

Sparklepaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes( Cloudsong and Owlcry's daughter)

Lightingpaw- ginger tom with green eyes( Sparklepaw's brother)

Frostpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes( Lightingpaw's sister)

**Queens:**

Quickstep- dappled she-cat with green eyes( expecting Talonscar's kits)

Wolfhowl- black she-cat with blue eyes( expecting Greystar's kits)

**Elders:**

Stoneclaw- grey tom with grey eyes

Stripetail- grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

Mummbleweed- tabby tom with amber eyes

These clans live in Canada next to an ocean and it's really cold so not much grows and snow is common almost all year round. I now that's not where belugas and orcas live but they have heard about them from the twolegs that live around them.


	5. Medicine cat apprentice?

**Chapter 3**

"Lichenheart's kitting," Duskkit cried. The mottled brown she-cat had started to have pains and Creamfoot had sent Duskkit to find Twigshade. Duskkit raced towards the medicine cat den. "Twigshade," she yelled. The tabby tom stuck his head out of his den.

"What?" he snapped.

"It's Lichenheart, her kits are coming," Duskkit panted. Twigshade whipped inside his den. He rushed out with a bundle of herbs in his jaws. Duskkit lead the way back to the nursery. Twigshade crouched by Lichenheart's head. Carefully he placed his paws on her stomach.

"The first one's coming," he mewed.

"Silverkit get Shardclaw," Creamfoot mewed. Silverkit leapt to her paws and ran out of the den. Duskkit crept towards Twigshade. He was murmuring encouraging words to Lichenheart. Tearing up one of the leaves he had brought he put it by Lichenheart's head.

"Eat this," he ordered. Lichenheart licked it up. Her face was twisted in pain and Duskkit could tell she was having difficulty swallowing.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Before they could answer a brown kit slid into the nest. Twigshade nipped the sack and handed it to Creamfoot.

"Lick it," he ordered. Creamfoot obediently licked the tiny brown kit. Duskkit turned back to Lichenheart to see a grey kit slide into the nest. Twigshade nipped the sack and licked it. It let out a squeak and he placed it in the nest next to Lichenheart. It wiggled to her and began to suckle. Creamfoot placed its littermate next to it.

"Two toms," Twigshade mewed. Duskkit peered at them.

"Wow," she whispered. Just then Shardclaw arrived at the nursery.

"Are they okay?" he asked worriedly.

"See for yourself," Twigshade mewed. Rising to his feet he left to nursery to make room for the father. Shardclaw sat next to Lichenheart, his face glowing with pride.

"What are their names?" he asked. Lichenheart weakly raised her head.

"I want to name this one Heronkit," she stroked the brown tom, "and this one Seakit," she twitched her ears at the grey tom.

"They're beautiful," he whispered. Lichenheart purred. Wearily she laid her head down. Shardclaw licked her cheek and rose to his feet. Dipping his head to Creamfoot he leaft. Lichenheart almost immediately fell asleep.

"Wow," Silverkit breathed. "She fell asleep fast." Duskkit purred in amusement.

"You should take lessons from her," Creamfoot joked. Silverkit was quiet for a moment, she appeared to be considering her mother's opinion. Then her eyes flew open in understanding and she began to laugh. Duskkit joined in and even Creamfoot laughed a little.

"Hush now. We don't want to wake up the new kits," Creamfoot purred. Rising to her feet she ushered them outside. "Let's play outside," she suggested.

"Play! Kits play mother. Not us," Silverkit huffed. Creamfoot rolled her eyes.

"If you're not kits what are you?" she asked.

"We're almost apprentices," she mewed. "We're basically six moons old," she bragged. Her white chest fur puffed up in pride when she said it. Duskkit shook her head, sometimes her sister was a real seal-brain.

"Well my little almost an apprentice do you want to go outside and do something?" Creamfoot asked. Silverkit nodded. "Then let's go." Creamfoot walked out of the nursery first, leaving them to follow. Silverkit shot out before Duskkit could move.

"Last one out's a snow hare," she called over her shoulder. Duskkit raced after her. She expected to find her waiting outside the nursery, but when she got their Silverkit was gone.

"Silverkit," she called. There was no answer. "Huh," Duskkit mewed. "Where'd she go?" she wondered out loud. Sticking her nose towards the ground she searched for her scent. _There_, she thought when she picked up the trail. She bounded after it. It was leading towards the medicine cat den so Duskkit stopped sniffing and just charged towards it.

Running inside she leapt on top of what she thought was Silverkit. When a huge, tabby, paw batted her to the ground she realized she was wrong. "Ahhhhh, help me," she cried. The paw lifted.

"Duskkit what are you doing?" Twigshade asked. Duskkit peered through the shadows. It was Twigshade alright. _Oops_, she thought.

"I thought you were Silverkit," she mumbled.

"Is that how your normally greet your sister? By attacking her?" he asked. Duskkit looked at her paws. Her ears burned with embarrassment.

"No," she answered.

"Well," he huffed. "While you're here there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he continued. His voice had changed from irritated to serious. "Do you want to be my apprentice?" he asked her. Duskkit was quiet. She had never thought of becoming the medicine cat apprentice. It was true she found what Snowypaw did rather boring and she was fascinated with what Twigshade does, but a medicine cat. Silverkit always told her that she would be the leader one day and Duskkit would be the deputy.

"Can I think about it?" she asked.

"Yes of course, but I need to know before your six moons old," Twigshade mewed. Duskkit nodded. Rising to her feet she turned to leave. Before she could move there was a commotion in the camp. _Silverkit_, Duskkit thought worriedly. She raced out of the den and scanned the clearing for her sister.

She was sitting next to Orcafin with a look of worry on her face. Duskkit hurried over to her.

"What happened?" she asked when she reached her. Silverkit looked at her with wide blue eyes.

"Snowypaw was hunting with Tundrafoot when they were attacked by a fox. Snowypaw's old wound wasn't completely healed and it opened up again," she finished. Duskkit swallowed. She looked for Twigshade. He was running to Snowypaw with a bundle of herbs in his mouth. His eyes looked frightened. Duskkit shuddered. Then she remembered what he had asked her.

She glanced at the clearing. Snowypaw was bleeding a lot and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. _If that's what I have to look forward to as a warrior apprentice then I'll do it_, she thought, _I'll be a medicine cat._ Duskkit glanced at her sister. She knew Silverkit would be disappointed but she also knew she would understand.

"Silverkit," she began. Silverkit glanced at her. "I'm going to be Twigshade's apprentice," she mewed. Silverkit's eyes widened so that she looked like on owl.

"Really?" she asked. Duskkit nodded. "Cool," Silverkit purred. "Then you'll have the inside scoop on everything and you can tell me," said looking much brighter. Duskkit shook her head. _Only Silverkit would want me to be a medicine cat so she could find stuff out¸ _she thought with amusement. That was her sister for sure.

"Paletree, you are kind and clever. I hope you pass down these traits to your new apprentice, Silverpaw," Maplestar mewed from the top of the White Tree. Silverpaw walked to the white she-cat. Stretching her neck she managed to touch her nose. Duskpaw was sitting next her new mentor Twigshade so Silverpaw sat next to Paletree.

"Duskpaw, Silverpaw," Snowypaw called out. The clan joined him. "Duskpaw, Silverpaw." Silverpaw puffed out her chest and sat up straighter, basking in the praise of her clan. As the cheers ended and cats began to leave Silverpaw turned to Paletree.

"What will we do first?" she asked. Paletree seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I'll give you a tour of our territory," she decided. "Come on," she mewed mewed heading towards the entrance. Silverpaw walked behind her, excitement itching at her paws.

She was an apprentice! She could finally help her clan!

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. We've had guests at our house. I'd like to thank Dragon's wing and Cat's claws and Neko-Chan. Sky (sorry if I typed it wrong) for reviewing. Sorry it was such a short chapter. It would have been way to long if I'd put their training in it too. Hope you liked it and that you'll keep reading. Byeeeeeeeeeee.**


	6. New apprentices

**Chapter 4**

Silverpaw followed Paletree out the entrance tunnel. She had never properly left the camp and she studied it, trying to find every detail and memorize it. The tunnel was really more of a trail when you got out from between the rocks. It was a lichen trail that wound through the trees. It stretched far ahead of them.

"Is it all he entrance trail?" she asked. Paletree purred.

"No. When you get into the trees it's just another trail in the woods," she explained. "Soon you'll have every trail in the woods memorized," she mewed. Silverpaw swallowed, her memory wasn't that good. Paletree glanced at her.

"Don't worry. Our territory is the smallest," she informed her. Silverpaw was surprised by this. Her clan was the greatest, why did it have the smallest territory? "We're the smallest clan," Paletree said, recognizing her apprentice's confusion.

"But there are so many of us," Silverpaw gasped.

"There are even more in the other clans," Paletree mewed. Silverpaw was taken aback. _More? The other clans must be HUGE_, she thought.

"How do we fight them if we're so few?" she asked.

"We're strong. And we use our territory to our advantage. We have the most trees and we can climb them even when they're slick with ice. Sometimes in battle we jump down from them onto the enemies," Paletree mewed. Her voice was light and she had a faraway look in her eyes. _She must be imaging a fight were they did that_, Silverpaw realized. After a while she grew bored.

"Excuse me," she mumbled. Paletree shook herself out of the memory and turned to her.

"Huh?" she grunted.

"Should we continue?" she hinted. Paletree nodded and started to walk again. She was quiet for the most part but occasionally she point out a place where a great battle was won or where a leader lost their ninth life. Silverpaw took it all in, memorizing every bush and every tree.

When the tree line ended Paletree halted. Silverpaw stood beside her, gazing over the treeless land. It was very familiar.

"This is the border with Oceanclan, isn't it?" she asked. Paletree nodded, her eyes dark. Silverpaw gazed across the border remembering her time there. It had been almost two moons since they had captured her sister and her. She shook her head, that didn't matter now. "Can we continue?" she asked, her voice low. Paletree nodded and walked on, away from the border.

"I'll show you the border with Moonclan now," Paletree said, her voice taking on a brighter tone. "They live on flat ground with no trees at all." Paletree was trotting now and Silverpaw was almost running to keep up with her. "Because of that our battle tactics work well with them," she continued. Silverpaw moved to her mentor's side.

"Why are we running?" she panted.

"Exercise," she grinned mischievously. Silverpaw groaned. Living in the nursery was easy and she had never needed to exercise so she was out of shape.

Then the tree line stopped again and they slowed to a halt. The ground in front of them seemed to stretch endlessly and was undisturbed by anything. It was coated in a layer of thin snow and ice. The sun reflected off of it making the ground glow red. It was beautiful.

"Wow," she breathed. Paletree was smiling at her.

"Terrible place huh?" she asked. Silverpaw was about to shake her head but decided against it. _What if she thinks I'm unloyal_? Nodding she turned back towards the trees. "I'll show you the border with Frozen Falls now."

"Frozen Falls?" Silverpaw echoed.

"It's where we have our gatherings. You'll get to see it when you go to your first gathering," Paletree explained. "Now come on."

Duskpaw followed Twigshade into the woods. Silverpaw had just gotten back and was talking about how cool it was so Duskpaw was excited to see what Silverpaw had. Twigshade said he was taking her to the border with Frozen Falls to gather some fever few. Duskpaw was bounding with energy and was about to die with Twigshade's slow pace.

She bounded a little ways ahead of him after she couldn't stand it anymore. Twigshade didn't even glance at her. He just kept plodding along. Duskpaw walked forward at a brisk pace. She could smell Silverpaw and guessed she must have been heading to the border so she followed it.

Twigshade never argued so she assumed she was right. Following Silverpaw's scent trail she studied the land. The trees were short and were pearly white like the White Tree. The branches were full of snow but there wasn't much on the ground. Duskpaw enjoyed stepping on dry ground for once.

As the continued forward a new scent hit her. It was cold and wet and smelled empty. She racked her brain, trying to remember what is was. Water! Frozen water. She had found it. When she ran into a wall of cat scents she stopped realizing she had found the border. She looked at Twigshade, expecting him to praise her but he was sniffing clumps of herbs. Feeling a little let down she walked beside him and sniffed.

"How does fever few smell?" she asked.

"You smelt it in the den before we left, remember," he snapped. Digging his nose deeper in the plants he turned his tabby back on her. She shrugged off his grumpiness. Digging into her memory she recalled the tangy scent and sniffed.

Catching the scent she found a large clump in the roots of a tree. Snipping it at the base she walked back towards Twigshade. He had a bundle in his mouth. When he saw her he flicked his ears at the trail and started home. Duskpaw hurried after him.

"Aren't you going to show me the territory?" she mumbled around her herbs.

"You're a medicine cat apprentice not a warrior apprentice. You don't need to know the territory," he mumbled back. Duskpaw glanced at her paws. Following him purely by scent.

"Oh," she grumbled. Twigshade flicked his ears. He could detect the sadness in her voice. Sighing he stopped walking and turned to her.

"I might be able to get Paletree to take you out with Silverpaw," he mewed, dropping his herbs. Duskpaw brightened.

"Thanks," she purred, dropping her herbs too. Twigshade purred in amusement before he picked back up his herbs and continued on his way. Duskpaw grabbed her bundle and hurried after him.

Silverpaw dug into her hare. Snowypaw was eating a tern beside her. He purred as she ranvishly ripped into the rabbit. White fur flew in the air and settled on her fur, making it look like she had been snowed on. Snowypaw purred harder. Silverpaw glanced at him.

"What?' she mumbled, her mouth full.

"You eat like a fox," he laughed. She swallowed.

"Well you eat like a warrior," she shot back.

"Thanks," he mewed, puffing up his chest. "I'll be one soon. Then I'll be with Orcafin," he stared across the clearing at his brother, who was sharing a spotted owl with Foamfur. The two had their tails entwined and were staring at each other. _Yuck_, she thought in disgust. She hoped she never mooned over any one.

"We'll have more kits soon," she commented. Snowypaw sent her a side long glance.

"I agree but They're more likely to be from Whitefox," he mewed. Silverpaw looked at the white she-cat. She was sharing tongues with Tundrafoot. Her fluffy white fur obscured most of her but Silverpaw noticed her stomach was unusually large.

"We need more kits," she pointed out. Snowypaw stared at her.

"Do you plan on having kits?" he asked.

"Nope," she mewed almost immediately. "I want to be the best warrior ever," she boasted. "Kits would only slow me down." Snowypaw didn't comment. He just looked at his paws and quickly finished his tern. Wishing her goodnight he headed to the apprentice's den. Silverpaw finished her hare after a while.

Stretching she headed to the medicine cat's den to see how Duskpaw was doing. Duskpaw greeted her at the entrance.

"Better not come in, Twigshade's asleep," she warned. Silverpaw nodded and sat down outside.

"What's wrong with Twigshade?" she aksed. The old medicine cat had seemed fun and happy when she was a kit. Duskpaw shrugged.

"He's very grumpy today," she mewed. "He hardly said anything while we were gathering herbs except," she paused. Silverpaw pricked her ears sensing her sister's excitement. "I might be able to explore the woods with you and Paletree," she purred at last. Silverpaw grinned.

"We can train together," she purred. Duskpaw nodded.

"At least for one day," she mewed.

Silverpaw shrugged. "That's better than none," she pointed out. Duskpaw considered her answer. While she was thinking Silverpaw let out a huge yawn.

"You should get some sleep," Duskpaw said nudging her sister towards the apprentice den. Silverpaw purred with affection for her.

"Okay, you too," with that she turned to the apprentice den. Duskpaw went back inside the medicine cat den. Silverpaw poked her head in the den. Snowypaw was curled up in his nest. His slow, steady breathing told her he was asleep. Yawning again she made her way to her nest. Snowypaw had helped her make it when Duskpaw went to collect herbs. She smiled remembering how sweet he had been.

Curling up in the soft moss and lichen she drifted to sleep.

"Duskpaw."

Duskpaw blinked open her eyes. Seakit and Heronkit were standing above her. The two toms were on their first exploration of the camp, Lichenheart had warned the whole clan. "Duskpaw what's this?" Seakit asked poking a pile of berries.

"Those are juniper berries and don't touch them," she added. Rising to her paws she saw how tall she'd grown. The kits had to cock their heads to see her. She purred in satisfaction. "Do you want a tour of the camp?" she asked.

"Yeah," Heronkit cried in excitement. He raced to the entrance with Seakit at his paws. Duskpaw hurried after them. Walking into camp she saw the two running towards the warriors den. _Uh oh_, she thought as she followed them.

When she reached them they were attempting to crawl done the hole. Duskpaw pulled them back with her tail. "What are you doing?" she asked. Seakit looked up at her with innocent blue eyes.

"We're trying to find Shardclaw," he mewed. Duskpaw twitched her ears in annoyance.

"I thought you wanted a tour," she mewed. Seakit and Heronkit exchanged a glance.

"Not by a medicine cat. Your boring. We want to be warriors," Heronkit answered. He puffed up his tiny chest proudly, like he had won a great argument. Duskpaw was stung by his words. Was she really boring? Is that what other cats thought her job was like? She shook her head as the two bounded towards the apprentice den.

Snowypaw and Silverpaw were just emerging and the two kits bundled into them. Silverpaw tumbled over and was immediately covered in a mound of brown and grey fur. Snowypaw attempted to pull them off but Heronkit leapt on him and soon he too was lost in a puddle of fur.

Duskpaw turned away. She didn't want to watch. Twigshade was sitting with Creamfoot by the freshkill pile. They were sharing a tern. He beckoned her over but she had lost her appetite. Waving her tail to him she headed into the woods.

She didn't pay attention to where she was going she just walked. When she looked around she realized she was standing by the border with Oceanclan. The snow stretched out ahead of her in clumpy mounds. She sat down and gazed at it.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice asked. Duskpaw jumped. She looked around, a silver tom was sitting on the Oceanclan side. He was watching her with amber eyes. When she looked at him they narrowed. _Uh oh_, she thought.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for another boring chapter. I know what I want to happen but I don't know how I'm going to get there so I'm just writing fill in chapters at the moment. Sorry. I hope you liked it though. I was just wondering who do you like more, Duskpaw or Silverpaw? I'm trying to figure out who I should do more of. Well please review and please keep reading. Byeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	7. The first attack

**Chapter 5**

"I asked if you were enjoying the view," he growled. Duskpaw swallowed. His eyes became even narrower slits. He unsheathed his claws and stepped forward. Duskpaw stepped back. "Who are you?" he asked when she didn't answer his other question.

"Duskpaw," she answered, her voice a squeak. The tom brightened almost immediately.

"Your one of the kits that came to our camp," he mewed. She nodded. "You're finally an apprentice huh?" he mewed. Duskpaw wasn't sure if that was a question so she didn't answer. "How do you like training?" he continued.

"Uhg it's awful. My mentor is a mean old fur ball and he's very rude," she sighed. Realizing what she had said she slapped her mouth closed. He didn't seem to notice.

"So you got Blackice," he commented.

"No. My mentor is Twigshade," she corrected him. His eyes widened.

"You're going to be the medicine cat," he gasped. She nodded proudly. By now she had forgotten that he was supposed to be her enemy. "Wow," he breathed. "My mentor is Whaletooth. He's great."

"Who are you?" Duskpaw asked realizing she didn't know his name.

"I'm Roarpaw," he answered casually, as if he was talking to his bestfriend. "Didn't you have a sister?" he asked.

"Yep, Silverpaw. She's great. Her mentor is Paletree and they might take me on a tour tomorrow," she purred happily.

"What does she look like?" he asked. His voice had taken on a new tone and Duskpaw wasn't sure she liked it. He seemed far too interested in her sister. She looked at the sun. It was already sinking behind the trees.

"Oh I'm sorry but I should probably get back," she mewed backing away as she talked. Roarpaw nodded.

"Oh well see you at the gathering then," he called as she backed into the trees. When Duskpaw was in the cover of the trees she took off towards camp. Bursting out from in between the mossy rocks she slowed to a walk. Most of the clan had retired to their dens already but a few were still outside. They waved greetings to her as she walked to her den.

Walking to her nest she curled up in the soft moss. Twigshade was already asleep across from her, his chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed. Duskpaw sighed and closed her eyes. Silently she drifted to sleep.

******************************Page break***************************************

Silverpaw stretched sleepily. She had slept well last night and she wasn't eager to start training. Looking around the den she could see Snowypaw's empty nest. He must have been on the dawn patrol. Yawning tiredly she rose to her paws and left the den.

Shardclaw was sitting on the roots of the White Tree ordering patrols. As Silverpaw left the den Tundrafoot charged by leading a hunting patrol. Silverpaw dipped her head to them as they passed. Turing back to the White Tree she scanned the crowd for Paletree. There. She was sitting next to her mate, Blackice.

"Paletree," she mewed as she approached her. Paletree looked up at her. "What are we doing today?" she asked.

"Now that you're up I'm going to teach you the hunters crouch," she mewed. Telling Blackice good bye she headed to the entrance. Silverpaw followed her. The woods were quiet, the only sound was snow slipping off the branches of the trees. The sun had just risen and gave the snow a rosy glow.

"This is the training area," Paletree said stopping at a large patch of lichen. Silverpaw stepped closer and saw it was a whole field of lichen. Stepping forward she felt the soft squishy plant under her paws.

"Cool," she breathed. Paletree smiled at her.

"Now this," she crouched down, "is the hunter's crouch." Her tail was straight out and her legs were nicely bent. Her stomach fur just barely brushed the ground. Silent as the falling snow she crept forward. Silverpaw studied her every movement, wanting to master the move. "Now you try," Paletree ordered, rising to her paws.

Silverpaw crouched down and stuck out her tail. She tried to lightly brush her belly fur against the snow but she ended up driving her whole stomach into the ground. She gasped at the cold and leapt to her paws.

"It's cold," she gasped. Paletree purred in amusement.

"Try again," she ordered. Silverpaw crouched again but this time didn't bother to let her belly fur brush the ground. She glanced at Paletree. She looked pleased. "Good job. Try and stalk now," she ordered. Silverpaw lifted her paws and stalked forward. Paletree nodded. "Well done," she praised.

"Can I try it for real now?" she asked.

"Not yet," Paletree answered. Silverpaw looked down in disappointment. "I just want to see how you leap first," she mewed quickly. Silverpaw nodded. Determinedly she crouched down again and stalked forward. Focusing on a fallen leaf she leapt forward. Her forepaws landed directly on top of it.

"Well done Silverpaw. That was amazing. You may hunt now," Paletree praised her apprentice. Silverpaw grinned as she headed into the woods. She was going to be the best warrior Frostclan had ever seen!

******************************Page break***************************************

Duskpaw pawed at the dead herbs in the back of the storage. Twigshade had gone out to collect more comfrey and had told her to clear out the dead herbs while he was gone. Completely bored she scratched the herbs out of their holes. She sighed as she swept them out the entrance with her tail.

Silverpaw was out hunting and she was cleaning the den. That wasn't fair. _I should have been a warrior_, she thought. Tugging out the last of the dead marigold she stuffed the live herbs back into their storage areas.

Duskpaw trudged to the back of the den and broke the thin layer of ice over the pool at the back and dipped her paws in. The cold water sent chills up her legs but she cleaned her paws in it anyways. Licking her paws dry she walked out of the den.

The camp was deserted. Most of the clan was out on patrols, in fact the only other cats that Duskpaw could see was Lichenheart and her kits playing outside the nursery. Still feeling bored Duskpaw walked into the woods. She walked till she found a dry spot in a pool of sunlight.

Curling up in the warmth she thought about her apprenticeship. It was so boring was it really what she wanted to do? Her thoughts went back to her conversation with Roarpaw. He had been so impressed when she told him her mentor was Twigshade. Did it really seem that cool? Shrugging she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"Help," the voice woke Duskpaw from her sleep. "Help," it cried. She recognized it in an instant. Silverpaw! Leaping to her paws she charged towards the cry.

"Silverpaw," she yelled. Her scent was already becoming stronger. "Silverpaw she cried when she burst through the trees to where her sister was.

Silverpaw was crouched in front of a tree. Her eyes wide with terror and her fur brushed up. Duskpaw looked around for what was threatening her but saw nothing. Worriedly she approached her sister.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her voice was gentle and soothing but Silverpaw flinched at the sound. Looking up at her with horror filled eyes she lifted a paw and pointed across the clearing. Duskpaw followed where she pointing and saw Snowypaw's mangled body laying under a bush.

"Oh Starclan," she whispered. "Why did you take him?" she asked quietly. Just them she heard a low moan coming from him. He was alive!

*******************************Page break**************************************

Twigshade was crouched over Snowypaw. His eyes looked dark and sad. Leaning forward he looked at his twisted body. Silverpaw watched him quietly. After Duskpaw had roused her from her state of terror they had carried his body back to camp. Luckily Twigshade had returned and was able to look at him.

Paletree was crouched next to her, staring at her son with tears in her eyes. Silverpaw brushed against her comfortingly. She was worried about Snowypaw too. Duskpaw glanced aver at them. She disappeared into the shadows. When she returned she was carrying some tiny black seeds on her paw.

"Here," she whispered. "Eat these." She dropped the seeds in front of them then returned to Twigshade's side. Paletree licked up the seeds then returned to watching Snowypaw. Silverpaw didn't touch them. She wasn't interested in medicine, she just wanted Snowypaw to be okay.

After a while Twigshade whispered something to Duskpaw and she went back to the shadows. She came back with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. Twigshade began to chew them up while Duskpaw opened Snowypaw's mouth. Carefully Twigshade pushed the herbs down Snowypaw's throat.

Next he motioned something to Duskpaw and grabbed Snowypaw's leg. Duskpaw layed down on him and Twigshade yanked on Snowypaw's leg. It straightened. He moved to the nxt leg and the next until they were all straight. Then he placed a stick next to each leg and Duskpaw wrapped spider webs around it so that it would stay on.

Finally Twigshade turned to them. "I've done all I can. It's up to Starclan now," he mewed quietly. Paletree nodded without a word. Silently she got to her paws and left. Silverpaw lingered. Glancing at Duskpaw she motioned to Snowypaw. She nodded.

Silverpaw rose to her paws and walked to Snowypaw. Silver tears fell from her eyes as she buried her nose in his fur. _Starclan let him live_, she prayed. Then her nose touched something. It was warm and wet. Blood. Silverpaw sprung back.

"He's bleeding," she gasped. Duskpaw parted his fur and gasped in surprise.

"He is bleeding. These are claw wounds. Snowypaw was attacked," she mewed. Twigshade stepped closer to inspect him.

"These are from cat claws," he whispered. Twigshade raised his head and looked at them. "A cat attacked Snowypaw," he mewed darkly. Silverpaw felt cold fear clawed her heart. Someone had tried to kill Snowypaw!

**A/N:**

**Well what did you think? That's no filling chapter. It's getting interesting now. Well anyways no one told me who they like better so please do that. And I'd like to point out that my document has page breaks but it doesn't download so I had to do something else. Sorry. Now please review, it really keeps me going. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	8. Gentlekit?

**Chapter 6**

Duskpaw hurried through the woods. She was looking for catmint. Seakit and Heronkit had escaped and went on an expedition in the woods yesterday and Seakit had ended up falling in a stream. Now he had a serious case of greencough and they had no way to treat it. To top it off Snowypaw wasn't reacting to the medicine they were giving him and they were supposed to go to the Star Tree in two nights but she didn't see how they could leave all these sick cats.

"Stupid cold," she growled under her breath. Trudging through the snow she caught the sweet scent she was looking for. She began to burry in the snow. _There_, she thought when she saw some green shoots. Reaching down she nipped them off and put them in a pile next to her. It was a pitiful pile, hardly enough for Seakit to have a mouthful. She dug deeper.

Black. Under the snow the catmint was black. It was dead. Determined to find more Duskpaw grabbed what she had found and raced off before the disappointment could sink in. Ducking under a nearby thorn bush she searched for any that might be thriving under the plant. Nothing. Crawling out, she went to the next bush. Nothing.

She hopped from bush to bush but the outcome was always the same. Nothing. It was all gone. The cold had killed all of it but what she had found. She looked at what she was carrying. It wasn't enough for Seakit. If she couldn't find any catmint she'd have to find something else. Picking the bundle back up she began to search for tansy.

Once again she hopped from bush to bush. Her search for tansy was more successful than the search for catmint but it still wasn't much. Disappointed she picked up the herbs and headed back to camp.

"Where have you been?" Twigshade asked when she crawled into the medicine cat den. She dropped the herbs at his paws.

"I was finding these," she growled. Her pawed at them.

"That's all you got?" he hissed. She nodded, too tired to come up with a comeback. Twigshade sighed before picking up the herbs and heading to the nursery. Duskpaw wanted to go with him but she was exhausted.

She walked to Snowypaw and checked on him before curling up in her nest. Her fur was wet from the snow but she was too tired to wash it. Cold and tired she drifted to sleep.

"Gentlekit," a voice purred softly. _Huh,_ Duskpaw thought. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. Terrified she attempted to get up but her legs were to week to hold her. Her heart beat fast but Duskpaw tried to calm it. She pricked her ears for any sign as to where she was.

"They're beautiful," another voice whispered. It was deep and she assumed it was from a tom.

"Look at Softkit's head. It has a tear on it," a third voice mewed. Duskpaw wiggled, trying to get comfortable, when she brushed against another cat. She sniffed at it. It smelled like Silverpaw! Surprised, Duskpaw nudged her sister. Silverpaw wailed in protest. Duskpaw prepared to do it again but gentle teeth pulled her back.

"Perhaps we should have named Softkit Gentlekit instead," the tom teased.

"Birdflight," the first voice mewed in indignation. "Gentlekit just wants room to milk. Softkit's taking up the whole nest," she mewed. _Softkit, Gentlekit. Who are they?_ Duskpaw wondered. A tail stroked her back. "You have room now little Gentlekit," the voice whispered in her ear. _What? I'm Duskpaw not Gentlekit. I'm not even a kit anymore_, she thought. She longed to scream those words out but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a tiny wail.

Silverpaw wiggled beside her and accidently punched her in the shoulder. _Ow,_ she thought. _I'll get you for that Silverpaw_. "Look Softkit's a warrior already," Birdflight purred. _Softkit. That's Silverpaw. She's an apprentice._

Duskpaw wailed in confusion. She felt a tongue lick her head. "Hush. It's alright. Your safe in the Moonclan nursery," the first cat mewed. _Moonclan nursery! _

"Sunwing you know she can't understand you," the third voice mewed.

"You never know Leafcloud," Sunwing pointed out. "Now go to sleep," she whispered to them. Sunwing continued to lick Duskpaw and soon she felt very drowsy. She tried to think about what was going on but very soon she was asleep.

Duskpaw felt cold. A biting wind was whipping through her fur. She shivered. Attempting to open her eyes she discovered she still couldn't. Pricking her ears she could hear howling wind. And paw steps. Large paw steps and oddly familiar paw steps. She sniffed. Silverpaw. She was beside her. There was another scent. She couldn't smell it well because the wind was blowing it away but she knew she had smelled it before. She took a deep breath trying to figure out who it was when-

Duskpaw blinked open her eyes. She was in the medicinecat den. Snowypaw was sleeping in his nest across the cave from her. Twigshade had entered and was now asleep in his bed. Duskpaw yawned and stretched. Blinking sleep from her eyes she headed outside.

The sun was just coming up and the first milky rays of dawn stretched across the sky. _Wow,_ she thought. _I slept for a long time_, she realized. Then a thought struck her. Last night it seemed like something had happened. Something important. She thought but was unable to remember what it was. Shrugging she turned to where Shardclaw was ordering the patrols.

"Foamfur your training Silverpaw today," he mewed. Duskpaw pricked her ears. What was wrong with Paletree. "Paletree has been given the day off," was all Shardclaw said. Interested Duskpaw headed to the warriors den. Looking inside she could see Paletree sleeping peacefully.

"Why did she get the day off? She looks fine," Duskpaw wondered out loud.

"She's grieving," Maplestar mewed. Duskpaw whipped around. Maplestar was watching her with careful eyes.

"Why is she grieving?" Duskpaw asked.

"Twigshade said he didn't think Snowypaw was going to get better," she said quietly. Duskpaw was taken aback by the news. It was true Snowypaw wasn't responding to the medicine they were giving him but they hadn't tried everything yet. They still had numerous poultices to give him.

"We're not sure yet but I think there's a chance he'll pull through," Duskpaw mewed. Maplestar looked at her.

"But Twigshade-" she began.

"Twigshade doesn't know everything," Duskpaw insisted.

****************************Page break*****************************************

Silverpaw lagged behind Foamfur as she lead her through the woods. Orcafin was behind her. He had insisted on going with them for safety. Silverpaw would have preferred it if Snowypaw was with them but he hadn't awoken yet. She sighed.

She missed him, every seal-brained joke and every pointless comment. She also missed his pelt. She missed his fluffy white pelt that would curl around her on cold nights. The pelt that made him, such a great hunter. The pelt that made him Snowypaw. Tears formed in her eyes so she looked down to hide them. Looking down she didn't see Foamfur stop and she crashed into her, pushing her into a bramble bush.

"Hey," she growled. "What was that for?" Silverpaw looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked, completely baffled.

"You pushed me seal-brain," she snapped as she attempted to pull herself out. Orcafin rushed to help her. He bumped into Silverpaw when he passed and sent her into another bramble bush.

"Hey," she hissed at him. He didn't even glance at her. Foamfur didn't either. They only looked at her when Orcafin had freed Foamfur.

"This is part of your training," Foamfur mewed. "We are going to go somewhere in the woods and when you get loose you have to find us." With that she twirled around and raced into the woods. Orcafin ran after her. Silverpaw sighed.

She struggled to get out of the brambles. Every time she moved they scrapped her. She tugged and some of her fur came loose but she was still stuck and moving made even more get tangled. Hissing in annoyance she gave one finial yank and managed to break free. Looking back she saw half of her pelt hanging on the bramble. _Fox dung, _she thought. Shrugging she searched for her temporary mentor's scent.

She headed in the direction they ran off and followed their scent. It was heading towards the Oceanclan border. Already the trees were beginning to thin and she could see clear land ahead. Still the scent went forward. She followed it to the border, there it became mingled with all the other scents and Silverpaw lost it.

"Fox dung,"she muttered. She sat down and tried to detect the scents of Foamfur and Orcafin. Paw steps thundered behind her but she didn't notice. Suddenly a heavy paw smacked her in the side. She skidded over the border. Dazed she lay still, waiting till she could move. Her attacker wasted no time in coming back.

He clawed her back and twisted her leg. She struggled to see who it was but the sun was too bright and it glared in her eyes. Sniffing, all she could smell was fox dung. She struggled to her paws but he knocked her down.

"Help," she screamed. A dark paw shoved her muzzle into the earth, blocking any more noises. She struggled against him but he pressed her legs to the ground. He pressed her muzzle harder until she couldn't breathe. Her gaze grew dizzy and soon there were red dots swimming in front of her eyes. _I'm going to die_, she thought. Terrified she struggled harder but she was too weak.

"You'll be just like Snowypaw, only it will be Oceanclan who finds you," a mangled voice growled in her ear. Pain thundered through her as he sunk his claws in. _Good bye Duskpaw,_ she thought as her vision went black.

"Get off of her," a new voice growled. Suddenly the weight vanished. Silverpaw gasped for air. Blinking to get her vision back she saw a dark cat running into the woods. A silver tom was standing at the border. His eyes followed the cat. When he was out of sight he turned to Silverpaw.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Silverpaw blacked out.

**A/N:**

**So how'd you like it? Is it interesting? Please tell me. I need to know what kind of stuff you like and what you don't. I'm sure you're forming clues about who's attacking the cats but I doubt you'll guess who it is. But I do want to see who you think it is. (you have already met him) Anywho here are some random facts about the characters.**

**Silverpaw is taller than Creamfoot. Duskpaw is still shorter than Snowypaw and has to cock her head to look at him. Orcafin is almost as big as an arctic fox. When Maplestar was Mapleleaf she was in love with Shardclaw but he loved Lichenheart, then Lichenpaw. Blackice is the oldest cat in the clan. Coming up: Duskpaw goes to the Star Tree (their Moonpool) and Silverpaw, well you'll just have to read to find out. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	9. Where's Silverpaw?

**Chapter 7**

Duskpaw hurried to Maplestar's den. Silverpaw had been gone for a long time and Foamfur and Orcafin hadn't even returned yet. Duskpaw paused by the entrance to Maplestar's den.

"Maplestar," she called.

"You can come in Duskpaw," Maplestar called. Duskpaw entered the den. Maplestar was talking to Shardclaw and Blackice. Duskpaw stopped and stared at them. She hadn't meant to interrupt anything. Maplestar noticed her discomfort. "You may leave," she mewed to her senior warriors. The rose to her paws and left, dipping their heads to her as they left.

"Maplestar I'm worried about Silverpaw," Duskpaw mewed quickly. Maplestar looked surprised.

"Why?" she asked.

"She's been gone all day," Duskpaw fretted. Maplestar smiled warmly at her.

"Foamfur and Orcafin are training her," Maplestar purred. "It must be a hard lesson," she insisted. Duskpaw stared at her, willing her to understand.

"Maplestar I really think something's wrong," she persisted. Maplestar sighed.

"Fine. Take Tundrafoot and Stormstep to look for them," She said giving in to Duskpaw's pleas. Duskpaw dipped her head to her and rushed out of the den. Tundrafoot was washing himself outside the warriors den. Duskpaw ran to him.

"Maplestar said you need to come look for Silverpaw with me," Duskpaw mewed. He nodded. "Oh we need your brother too," she added.

"He's sharing tongues with Whitefox ," Tundrafoot informed her. Duskpaw nodded. The two headed towards the entrance, calling to Stormstep as they passed. Duskpaw could smell Silverpaw's scent. It was stale and fading but, it was still there. Duskpaw followed it quickly.

"What's the rush?" Stormstep asked.

"We have to find her," Duskpaw mewed.

"Why?" Tundrafoot questioned.

"Because," she answered. She took off before they could ask anything else. Silverpaw's scent led to a thorn bush. Obviously her sister had fallen in for it was covered in silver fur. Duskpaw sniffed to find the trail that she had taken after she escaped. It lead towards the Oceanclan border.

"What was Silverpaw doing here?" she could hear Stormstep whisper to Tundrafoot. Duskpaw ignored it. She hurried after her sister. When they reached the border she saw something that made her heart stop. Blood. Her sister's blood.

"Silverpaw," she gasped. The blood was across the border and she ran to it.

"Duskpaw," Tundrafoot called racing after her. Stormstep followed. Duskpaw stopped and looked around. Silver fur was scattered across the ground along with blood. The ground was scratched up so there had obviously been a struggle. Duskpaw sniffed, trying to detect the scent of who had attacked her. All she could detect was fox-dung.

"Duskpaw," Tundrafoot breathed. "What happened?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she stammered. Stormstep looked around suspiciously.

"It looks to me that a fox attacked your sister," he mewed. Duskpaw glanced at him. "But that means she's," he trailed off and scent a sympathetic look to Duskpaw. She refused to believe him.

"She's alive," she growled. Her eyes trailed over toward Oceanclan territory. "I know she is."

****************************Page break*****************************************

Silverpaw blinked open her eyes. She was in a small cave with a sandy floor. The sweet scent of fresh herbs hung in the air and she could hear the sound of roaring water outside. Confused she attempted to rise to her paws and look around but her legs sent pain shooting through her. Gasping she fell back down.

"You won't be able to stand up for awhile now," a voice mewed. Silverpaw turned her head. A dark tabby tom was sitting at the back of the cave. His back was to her and he appeared to be sorting herbs.

"Who are you and where have you taken me?" she growled. The tom still didn't look at her.

"I'm Sealfeather," he said warmly, "and you're in the Oceanclan medicinecat den." Silverpaw gasped.

"What?" Why am I here? Where's my clan?' she shouted in confusion. Sealfeather turned to her.

"Roarpaw found you by the border being attacked by a cat. He fought off the cat and brought you here," Sealfeather said softly. Silverpaw looked at the ground. She remembered the attack, how she had given up. _I'm a coward_, she thought. "Sandpaw and I have been fixing you up," Sealfeather continued.

"For how long?" Silverpaw asked, hoping Frostclan wasn't worrying about her.

"All day," Sealfeather mewed. "You'll probably have to stay here for a long time," he informed her. Silverpaw stared at him.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Look at yourself," Sealfeather exclaimed, "Your legs are broken, you've lost a lot of blood, and you're probably in shock."

"I'm not in shock," Silverpaw hissed. "Besides if you take me back Twigshade and Duskpaw can look after me," she pointed out. Sealfeather looked surprised at her words.

"So Twigshade has finally taken on another apprentice," Sealfeather murmured. Silverpaw cocked her head.

"He's had one before?" she questioned. Sealfeather nodded.

"But that doesn't matter," he shook his head. "Any ways I'm sure they could look after you but it's far too dangerous to move you right now," Sealfeather insisted. "If you hit a bump or anything your legs could be permanently broken or even more blood could spill out of you."

"Couldn't you put a sprint on it or patch me with cobwebs?" she asked, hoping to Starclan there was some way they'd let her go back to her clan. Sealfeather shook his head sympathetically.

"I'm afraid your stuck here," he sighed. Silverpaw felt sick as she lay back down in her nest. She was stuck in another clan, her clan didn't know what had happened to her, and there was a murderer running loose. Today was not her day.

"I found some more marigold," another voice mewed. Silverpaw glanced at the entrance. A golden and white she-cat was walking in with a bundle of golden leaves in her jaws. She dropped them next to Sealfeather. "There's a new patch at the top of the cliff," she purred. "Now that the snow has fallen from the cliffs we can find lots of new herbs." Sealfeather nodded to his apprentice.

"Well done Sandpaw," he praised. She lifted her chin proudly. Silverpaw rolled her eyes and huffed. Sandpaw glanced at her.

"Your awake," she mewed.

"Yep," Silverpaw agreed.

"Well Roarpaw's been wanting to see you," Sandpaw said. She glanced at Sealfeather. He was quiet. "I suppose I'll go fetch him," she said heading towards the entrance. When she returned a silver tom was following her.

"So you're my rescuer," Silverpaw mewed attempting to sit up. She failed and ended up laying back down. Roarpaw nodded.

"Yes. I chased away your attacker," he mewed. His yellow eyes were soft and filled with kindness.

"Well then, thank you," she purred. Roarpaw smiled.

"So who was your attacker?" he asked, curiously.

"I was hoping you could tell me," she mewed. Roarpaw glanced at Sandpaw worriedly.

"So someone just randomly attacked you?" he checked. Silverpaw nodded. "Do you know of anyone that would have a reason to attack you?" he asked. Silverpaw glared at him.

"I'm not in an argument with anyone," she hissed. "Our clan is at peace right now," she lied, thinking of Snowypaw.

"That's certainly odd," Sealfeather breathed. "I'll consult Starclan about it when we go to the Star Tree tonight," he decided. Silverpaw perked up. Duskpaw would be there too.

"Will you tell Duskpaw and Twigshade I'm okay?" she asked. Sealfeather nodded. Silverpaw let out a relieved sigh and sunk back into her nest. Suddenly she felt exhausted and her legs began to ach and her wounds to sting. Sealfeather noticed her sudden tiredness.

"Alright now let my patient sleep," he said, ushering Roarpaw towards the door. Roarpaw winked at Silverpaw before he disappeared. Silverpaw hissed under her breath. _What a furball_, she thought in aggravation.

*********************************Page break************************************

Duskpaw hesitantly left the camp with Twigshade. After they had found the blood, Tundrafoot, Stormstep, and Duskpaw had wandered through the forest until they found Orcafin and Foamfur. They had informed them that they were waiting for Silverpaw to track them down.

Returning to camp they had told Maplestar what they had found. She had taken a search party out but they still hadn't found her. Maplestar had called a meeting and told the clan. Duskpaw remembered how everyone had flocked to Creamfoot and her, telling them how sorry they were. She had been relieved when Twigshade had fetched her but now that she was leaving she felt bad.

Who would look after the clan while they were gone? What if someone needed something or Snowypaw woke up or Seakit got worse? Duskpaw shook her head trying to free herself of the dreary thoughts. _Starclan will protect the clan_, she told herself. Twigshade walked beside her, his pace was swift and he kept glancing over his shoulder. Duskpaw guessed he didn't want to be the next victim of some cat's heinous crimes.

When they reached the border with Moonclan they walked along it. Duskpaw gazed over the open land. The snow was melting in some places and made it look like a huge brown and white pelt. The moon glowed on the ice and made it sparkle. She smiled at the beauty of it. Then a shadow caught her eye.

Looking closer she saw it was the shadowy outline of a cat. She nudged Twigshade. He glanced at her. She tipped her head in the direction of the cat. Twigshade narrowed his eyes at it. Sniffing the air he smiled.

"Leafcloud," he called. The cat stopped and looked at them. Green eyes sparked in the dark. Quickly the cat ran to them.

"Twigshade," she greeted him. The cat was ginger with white splashes. She glanced at Duskpaw. Her eyes widened. "Gentlekit," she whispered. Duskpaw cocked her head. That name sounded familiar. "I've found you," Leafcloud gasped.

"This is Duskpaw. My apprentice," Twigshade growled stepping in front of Duskpaw. Leafcloud looked at him, then back at Duskpaw. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I thought you looked like someone else," she mewed. Duskpaw could tell she didn't mean her words. "Can I walk with you?" she asked, changing the subject. Twigshade nodded. The three cats walked to the edge of the territories then started back towards Frostclan territory then stopped.

"We can wait for Sealfeather and Thunderstreak here," Twigshade mewed. Duskpaw was eager to meet the medicine cats from the other clans. She knew both of the other medicine cats had apprentices too. They sat in silence, the only sound was that of birds singing good night in the distance.

"There they are," Leafcloud mewed. She pointed in the distance. Duskpaw squinted until she could make out the shapes of four cats walking towards them. When they got closer she could see them clearly. One was a dark tabby tom, one a gold and white she-cat, one a silver she-cat, and one a ginger she-cat.

"Thunderstreak," Twigshade greeted the ginger she-cat. "and Sparklepaw," he nodded to the silver she-cat. She dipped her head to him. Then she glanced at Duskpaw.

"Who are you?" Sparklepaw asked.

"I'm Duskpaw," she mewed. Sparklepaw smiled at her.

"It's about time Twigshade got an apprentice. He's so old," she purred. Duskpaw smiled. She glanced at the tabby and the golden cat. Twigshade had his back to him and was completely ignoring them so Duskpaw guessed they were Oceanclan. The golden cat walked over to them.

"Hi Sparklepaw," she greeted her. Sparklepaw purred to her.

"This is Duskpaw," she introduced her. "Duskpaw this is Sandpaw," she said turning to Duskpaw. Duskpaw dipped her head, Sandpaw dipped her head.

"That's my mentor, Sealfeather," she pointed to the tabby who was now talking to Leafcloud. Duskpaw nodded politely. Sandpaw smiled.

"Let's get moving," Thunderstreak mewed. The other cats nodded their agreement. Together they stood up and headed away from the clans. It only took a while but soon they had reached the tallest tree Duskpaw had ever seen. It was even taller than the White Tree! It glowed silver in the moonlight and even sparkled with golden flakes that looked like stars.

The medicine cats moved into places by it and settled down. Duskpaw hurried to a place next to Twigshade. He glanced at her before touching his nose to the silvery tree. Duskpaw followed his lead. Closing her eyes she drifted to sleep.

Duskpaw blinked open her eyes and found herself in a beautiful place. It was full of short, twisted, white trees. Instead of a blanket of snow under her feet it was soft grass. The sky overhead was bright blue with fluffy white clouds racing across the sky. A warm breeze whispered through the trees and swirled her fur. Duskpaw smiled in amazement.

"Welcome Duskpaw," a calm voice mewed. Duskpaw turned around in surprise. Standing behind her was a pure white she-cat. She had dark blue eyes. "I am Softsnow," she purred. "I was the medicine cat before Twigshade, and you shall be the medicine cat after him," she said dipping her head. Duskpaw gawked at her.

"Does that mean you accept me?" she asked.

"All of Starclan does," Softsnow purred. Duskpaw let out a relived purr. Softsnow smiled at her. Then her eyes grew dark. "There is a dark cloud hanging over your clan," she whispered. Duskpaw stared at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There is a traitor amongst you," she mewed. Duskpaw gulped.

"Who?" she asked.

"I cannot see," she sighed. "But beware those you hold close," she added. Duskpaw blinked in confusion.

"What does that mean? Are you saying they did this?" she questioned. Softsnow looked at the ground.

"I can't tell you," she whispered. "Trust your heart young one and always remember Starclan is with you," she added as she began to fade.

"Wait," Duskpaw cried but she was already gone. Duskpaw was left alone in the forest. However soon that was gone too. Duskpaw closed her eyes and opened them, expecting to be back at the Star Tree but to her surprise she was in Frostclan territory. Snowypaw was crouched in front of her. Duskpaw waited for him to notice her but he never did.

"I must be invisible," she gasped. Carefully she approached Snowypaw. _Shouldn't you be in the medicine cat den?_ she thought. Then it hit her. She was seeing him before the attack. Settling down she watched him sniff around the roots of a tree. He approached a bush and stuck his head in. Duskpaw heard him gasp and withdraw his head. His face was full of surprise.

"Hello. Is someone there?" a voice called from the other side of the bush. Leaping to his feet Snowypaw started to run away. Duskpaw raced after him.

He finally stopped in a small clearing. Standing under a tree he tried to catch his breath. Duskpaw recognized the place as where she found his body. Pricking her ears she could hear the sound of running feet. "Run," she yelled, but he couldn't hear her. Suddenly a dark shape burst out of the bushes. The last thing Duskpaw saw was Snowypaw's eyes widen in fear before everything went dark.

Blinking open her eyes she saw the Star Tree. The other medicine cats were waking up around her. Sparklepaw's eyes were bright and she looked happy. _She must have had a good dream_, Duskpaw thought. _I wish I could feel the same_ she thought of her troublesome dream.

"Well I guess we'll see you at the gathering," Thunderstreak mewed. She dipped her head before turning and walking away. Sparklepaw followed her with Sandpaw and Sealfeather.

"Let's go," Twigshade growled. He marched off without telling Leafcloud good bye. Duskpaw shrugged and hurried after him. Duskpaw followed him back to camp, all the time thinking about her dream.

**A/N:**

**Hum that was kind of rushed and unorganized. Sorry. We're repainting my room so I've been moving furniture out and haven't had much time to write. Anyways I hoped you liked it. Please review people, I've been getting fewer and few reviews don't help me keep writing. But anyways for all those who do review, thank you. Now please review and keep reading. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	10. I will save Snowypaw

**Chapter 8**

Silverpaw yawned tiredly. Blinking open her eyes she found herself still sitting in the medicine cats den. Sandpaw was sleeping in her nest across the cave. Sealfeather's scent was fresh as was the scent of marigold. _He must be taking it to someone_, she thought absently mindedly.

"Well looks like another day of nothing," she sighed, longing to continue her training but knowing Sealfeather wouldn't even let her watch the Oceanclan apprentices train. She huffed as she thought of her clan. What if Snowypaw had woken up and she missed it? "I miss you," she whispered.

Sandpaw flicked her ear at her voice. She opened her eyes and glanced at her. "Good morning," she purred, rising to her feet. She smiled sweetly and swished her tail. Silverpaw didn't respond. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing only now I'll have to wait forever to be a warrior," she growled. Sandpaw flicked her tail in sympathy.

"Maybe Roarpaw can come show you some moves later today," she suggested. Silverpaw pricked her ears. "It would be good practice for when he has an apprentice," she mewed. Silverpaw allowed a small smile.

"That would be great," she purred. Sandpaw smiled.

"I'll go tell him," she grinned. Quickly she rushed out of the den, leaving Silverpaw by herself.

*******************************Page break**************************************

Duskpaw walked through the woods in the early morning air. Twigshade had gone straight to sleep when they returned from the Star Tree and ordered her to fetch borage for Whitefox who had moved into the nursery yesterday. The white queen was expecting Stormstep's kits.

"I should probably gather more tansy and catmint," she mumbled under her breath. Thinking of kits had reminded her of Seakit's prevailing illness. The young tom was still struggling with greencough and was getting even worse. Duskpaw new that if they didn't get him enough medicine soon, she would be dreaming of him at the Star Tree.

A sweet scent drifted to her nose and she spotted the dark green leaves of borage. Settling down next to them she plucked the plants until she had a relatively large pile. The snow was beginning to melt and had brought new plant growth. Picking up her pile she began to search for catmint. She found a small pile by a juniper bush but it still wasn't much. Sighing she collected her herbs and returned to camp.

"Nooooooo," a cat wailed. Duskpaw rushed into camp. Lichenheart and Shardclaw were sitting in the middle of the clearing. Whitefox had her tail wrapped around Heronkit, keeping him from running to his parents. Tears welled in Duskpaw's eyes when she saw the tiny grey body of Seakit. Twigshade marched towards her.

"Where were you?" he growled.

"Fetching herbs like you told me to do," she replied. Twigshade glared at her.

"If you had gotten back sooner you could have helped them," he hissed. Duskpaw glared at him.

"You were here, you could have done something," she said through gritted teeth.

"I was asleep," he answered. Rage burned under her pelt.

"And you blame me for Seakit's death. You were snoring in the medicine cat den and you blame me?" she asked, barely controlling her anger. Twigshade flicked his tail.

"I'm old," he mewed before walking away. Duskpaw picked up her herbs and ran to the medicine cat den. Placing them in storage she hurried back outside. The clan had gathered around Seakit's body and were silently saying good bye.

Duskpaw sat back and watched. Seeing Seakit laying dead and Heronkit trying to get to his brother reminded her of Silverpaw. Silverpaw was still lost and for the most part assumed dead. "Where are you?" she asked quietly.

"Duskpaw," Blackice mewed. Duskpaw raised her head to see the black tom hurrying towards her. "I have to know," he growled. "Will it be my son out there next time?" he asked motioning to where Lichenheart and Shardclaw were still crying over their son.

"I-I don't know," she stammered.

"Don't say that, I need to know," he growled, lashing his tail. Duskpaw could see the desperation in his blue eyes. She took a deep breath.

"No Blackice. I won't let him die," answered firmly. Blackice stared at her thankfulness gleaming in his eyes.

"Thank you Duskpaw," he whispered. "Thank you." Turning away he raced towards Paletree who was helping Whitefox keep back Heronkit. "He'll live," he cried happily. Paletree looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" she called.

"Snowypaw's going to live," he purred. Paletree was quiet, silent tears forming in her eyes. She shuddered then collapsed against Blackice.

"He's going to live," she repeated. Duskpaw watched with an ache in her heart. What if he did die? Had she just lied to them? Shaking her head she rose to her feet and headed towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Orcafin called racing up beside her. Duskpaw turned to face him.

"I'm going to save your brother," she mewed. Orcafin looked surprised at first then he smiled.

"Then let me help you," he said strongly. Duskpaw smiled.

"I'll need all the help I can get," she purred. Together the two headed out of camp.

"Perhaps," a voice growled, "she wouldn't be so optimistic if I had finished the job on her sister."

******************************Page break***************************************

Roarpaw leapt in the air, scraped the cave ceiling and landed on his feet in front of Silverpaw. She gasped at him, amazed he could perform such an advanced move in such a small space. Sandpaw, who was watching from across the room, clapped her paws together loudly.

"Well done," she purred.

"Yes well done," Silverpaw agreed. Roarpaw smiled at them. He dipped his head to Silverpaw.

"I wish you were better so you could show me some moves," he mewed.

"If I was better I wouldn't be here," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah," he sighed. "Oh well I guess that means you just can't get better," he mewed. Silverpaw flicked him with her tail.

"Ha ha ha," she laughed. "Now show me something else," she begged. He purred in amusement.

"Okay," he mewed. Leaping in the air he twisted up and brought his back feet down but left his front legs in the air. Without waiting a second he swiped at the air in front of him like it was an enemy. Panting he dropped back down. Silverpaw watched in amazement.

"That was amazing," she breathed. Roarpaw smiled at her complement.

"It's not that big," he mewed. "Everyone here knows how to do it, well except Sandpaw," he nudged his sister playfully. Sandpaw hit him with her paw.

"I know how to do some things," she pointed out. Roarpaw rolled his eyes.

"Like what?" he asked.

"This," Sandpaw growled jumping on him. The two tussled together as Silverpaw watched. She purred in amusement. Then her voice caught in her throat as she remembered how she and Duskpaw would do that when they were kits. Feeling homesick she snuggled deeper in her nest and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"Sandpaw asked. Silverpaw opened her eyes to see Roarpaw and Sandpaw staring at her with worried eyes.

"Nothing," she sighed. "I just miss Duskpaw," she said lamely. Sandpaw and Roarpaw looked at each other. "What did she say when you told her I was here?" Silverpaw asked. Sandpaw gulped.

"She said she hoped we were taking care of you," she mumbled. "and that she hoped we had enough freshkill," she added. Silverpaw purred in amusement.

"She always thinks I eat too much," she laughed. Roarpaw laughed too.

"Well you'll always have enough freshkill in Oceanclan," he purred. Silverpaw stopped purring.

"But I won't always be here," she corrected him. "I'll go back to Frostclan when I'm better," she mewed.

"Yes we know," Sandpaw mewed. "The whole clan knows." Sandpaw sounded rather aggravated. Silverpaw glared at her.

"Don't forget it," she growled. Roarpaw stepped in between the two she-cats.

"I think Sealfeather might want your help gathering herbs," he mewed looking at Sandpaw. She nodded and walked outside. Roarpaw turned to Silverpaw. "I know you're bored and you miss your family but try and be nice to Sandpaw and Sealfeather. They are going to help you get better," he pointed out. Silverpaw sighed.

"I just want to get out of this den and see my sister and my mom and Snowypaw," she huffed. Roarpaw pricked his ears.

"Snowypaw?" he echoed.

"Yes Snowypaw. He's my bestfriend and I don't know if he's alive right now because the last time I saw him he was unconscious and close to death," she hissed in annoyance. Then she slapped her mouth shut. She had just given away something important to an enemy clan!

"What happened to him?" Roarpaw asked.

"Um," Silverpaw stammered. "Well you see," she continued.

"Roarpaw," a voice called. Roarpaw glanced at the entrance.

"Yes Whaletooth," he called.

"Time for training," Whaletooth mewed from outside. Roarpaw sighed.

"Got to go," he mewed. Walking to the entrance he waved his tail in good bye. Silverpaw watched him leave with relief. Closing her eyes she settled back down into her nest.

"Starclan help me get better soon," she whispered before falling asleep.

**A/N:**

**Sorry that was a short chapter and boring. The next one will be better, believe me. Anyways I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it really helps so please keep it up. So what do you think? Have you decided who you like better yet? Silverpaw or Duskpaw. Well thanks for reading please review. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	11. He's awake

**Chapter 9**

It was dark. The clan was asleep. Duskpaw was checking over Snowypaw one last time before she went to sleep. His health had increased greatly in the past six sunrises. Duskpaw spread the herbs over his wounds gently, careful not to open them again. Then suddenly he moaned. It was quiet and at first Duskpaw thought she imagined it, but then his eyes shot open.

"I'm sorry," he screeched. "Leave me alone," his pitiful cries echoed through the small cave. Duskpaw jumped back in surprise. Blinking she put her paws on his side to keep him down.

"It's okay Snowypaw," she cried. He shook beneath her and struggled to get loose.

"Let me go," he screamed. Duskpaw pushed harder.

"What's going on?" Twigshade asked. He rose from where he was sleeping and rushed over to help his apprentice. "When did he wake up?' he asked.

"Just now," Duskpaw panted. Twigshade nodded.

"What's happening?" Blackice called.

"Snowypaw woke up," Duskpaw called. Blackice hurried inside. He rushed to help them. "Let him see you," Duskpaw ordered. Blackice obediently stepped in front of his son.

"You're safe Snowypaw," he mewed calmly. Snowypaw grew still. His eyes were full of fear but he stopped struggling. He glanced around in confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"The medicine cat den," Twigshade mewed. He glanced at Blackice and Duskpaw. "I'm sure the clan is confused so why don't you go tell them what happened. I need to check him," he mewed. Blackice hesitated.

"Come on," Duskpaw mewed pushing him towards the entrance. Slowly he walked away. Duskpaw followed him into the clearing. The clan was pacing around in confusion. Paletree leapt to her feet when the appeared.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's awake," Duskpaw called loud enough for the clan to hear. They cheered loudly. Several of them rushed to her to congratulate her on her work. Duskpaw thanked each of them quietly and respectfully. When Orcafin reached her she could see tears forming in the big toms eyes.

"Thank you so much," he gasped between sobs. "I would be lost without Snowypaw," he cried. Duskpaw smiled.

"Thank you for helping me find the herbs," she purred back. The black and white tom straightened in pride.

"Now that you've saved my brother I'm going to help you find Silverpaw," he growled determinedly. Duskpaw was quiet. Silver tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. Orcafin dipped his head to her before moving away. Blackice and Paletree took his place.

Thank you," Paletree sobbed. She wrapped her tail around her and hugged her close with it. Blackice joined in too. Duskpaw gasped as they squeezed the breath out of her. "If there's anything we can ever do to help you," Paletree mewed, "let us know." Duskpaw nodded as they walked away.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather beneath the White Tree for a clan meeting," Maplestar called from her branch. She continued almost immediately because the clan was already gathered. "Today Duskpaw brought the joyful news that Snowypaw is awake. Now that he has awoken we need to know his current condition." She beckoned for Duskpaw to come forward. Gulping, Duskpaw stepped underneath the White Tree. From there she could see Orcafin hugging his mother, Paletree. Blackice was nowhere to be seen.

"Snowypaw's legs are still broken and will probably need another moon to heal. His wounds have almost completely healed but are in danger of being opened again. They will be completely gone by the time he can walk again," she finished. Maplestar smiled at the news.

"Let us cheer for Twigshade and his apprentice Duskpaw," she called.

"Twigshade, Duskpaw," The clan called out their names. Twigshade walked out of the medicine cat den at the sound of his name. "Twigshade, Duskpaw." He smiled at their praise before returning to the den.

"Now Duskpaw is there anything we can do to help with his healing?" Maplestar asked. Duskpaw was quiet as she thought.

"Well, if you could would you bring me all the spider webs you ever find and if any of you see marigold or goldenrod while you're out of camp, or a stick the length of Snowypaw's legs that would be great," she answered at last. Maplestar nodded.

"Is that all?" she asked. Duskpaw was quiet.

"Help me find Silverpaw," she said at last. The clan was silent. Then Orcafin stood up.

"I will do all in my power to find your sister," he growled. His mate, Foamfur, stepped up next to him.

"So will I," she agreed.

"We will too," Tundrafoot cried leaping to his feet. Stormstep stood beside him. Shardclaw stepped forward.

"As will I," he mewed. Maplestar stared at her clan with a look of pride on her face.

"So it is agreed. We will find Silverpaw," she cried. The clan cheered their agreement. Duskpaw stared at them in relief.

"Thank you," she whispered.

*********************************Page break************************************

Silverpaw watched through silted eyes as Seagullfur organized the patrols. She had been in the Oceanclan camp for seven sunrises now and Sealfeather had allowed Roarpaw and Sandpaw to carry her outside and watch the camp.

Sharknight dipped his head to her as he passed. He and his apprentice, Krisppaw, were heading to the training arena. She could tell by the way Krisppaw's eyes didn't shine quiet as brightly as they did when she was called to go on a hunting patrol. _At least she gets to do something_, Silverpaw thought, aggravated.

"Hi Silverpaw," Tidefur mewed. The white queen had left the nursery sense her son Treepaw had became Fishscale's apprentice. The queen liked spending time with Silverpaw and was usually the one who brought her freshkill.

"Hi Tidefur," Silverpaw sighed. Tidefur tipped her head at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've missed so much training," she answered. Tidefur looked at her sympathetically.

"You're still ahead of Treepaw," she offered. Silverpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"That's a relief," she purred. Tidefur smiled.

"Good to see you still have a sense of humor," she grinned. Silverpaw smiled. "Well don't worry Silverpaw," she looked around, "I'm not supposed to know this but Sealfeather is working on a way to strengthen your legs without you walking so they'll heal faster." Silverpaw looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" she asked. Tidefur nodded.

"I swear," she whispered.

"Tidefur I need you to go on a patrol with Divetail, Crabclaw, Dorsalfin, and Pelicanwing," Seagullfur cried. Tidefur dipped her head to him.

"Bye Silverpaw," she mewed before walking away.

"Bye," Silverpaw called after her. Left alone again she returned to watching the camp. Dolphindive kits, Crashkit and Palmkit, were playing outside the nursery. The squealed and squeaked without a care in the world. Silverpaw watched them, envious of their care freeness.

Palmkit glanced at her and saw her staring. She nudged her brother and the two raced over to her. "Hi Silverpaw," Crashkit squeaked. Silverpaw smiled at them.

"Hi Crashkit," she purred.

"What about me?" Palmkit wailed. Silverpaw nosed the grey and white she-kit gently.

"Hi Palmkit," she said sweetly. Palmkit smiled and batted her brother.

"She likes me more," she bragged. Crashkit shoved her onto her back.

"She likes me more," he growled. Silverpaw pulled the kits away from each other with her tail.

"Whoever can get me freshkill first will be my favorite," she mewed. The two kits jumped to their paws and scampered to the freshkill pile. She watched them in amusement. Looking back at the nursery she saw a tiny nose pop out. It was followed by a creamy-white she-kit. She looked around with big blue eyes before she scampered out. _That must be Kelpshine's new kit_, she realized.

The tortoiseshell queen had given birth three sunrises ago. She had lost her whole litter except for Lunarkit. To keep her safe the queen had forbidden her from leaving the nursery until she was bigger. _She must have gotten tired of being cooped up_, Silverpaw thought. She watched as Lunarkit looked around the camp. The rest of the clan was busy listening to Seagullfur and didn't notice the tiny creampuff.

Lunarkit crept along the cliff wall, steadily growing closer to Silverpaw. Silverpaw pressed herself into the ground, trying to hide. Lunarkit was chuckling to herself when she reached Silverpaw.

"No one knows I'm here," she whispered. Silverpaw twitched her whiskers.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked rising as high as she could without standing up. The she-kit whipped around in surprise. Her blue eyes were stretched wide in fear.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked. Silverpaw retained a straight face.

"Oh really?"

"Yes I'm so sorry, please don't eat me," she squealed. Silverpaw couldn't' hold it back anymore so she let out a massive laugh. Lunarkit looked puzzled. "What is it?"

"You don't eat clanmates," she purred. Lunarkit smiled.

"Oh so you're my clanmate," she purred. Silverpaw grew silent.

"Well know I'm not your clanmate but I won't hurt you," she mewed awkwardly. Lunarkit tipped her head in confusion. "I'm from Frostclan you see," Silverpaw explained. Understanding flashed in her eyes.

"Oh your from one of the other clans that we live by," she squeaked. Silverpaw nodded. "Then why are you here?" she asked.

"I was wounded and your clan gave me a home. I would go back to my clan but I'm injured and I'm not fit to travel so I'm stuck here," she sighed. Lunarkit looked sad.

"Don't you like it here?" she asked.

"It's a wonderful camp but there's no place like Frostclan camp," she said sadly. Talking of her old home made her miss it even more. Lunarkit snuggled up against her.

"I'm sorry," she mewed. Silverpaw wrapped her tail around her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Just then Kelpshine stuck her head out of the nursery. Her eyes were full of worry as she scanned the camp. Silverpaw beckoned her over. Kelpshine hurried towards her.

"Lunarkit," she sighed with relief. Lunarkit looked up in surprise at her mother's voice.

"Hi mom," she purred. "Can I stay here?" she begged as her mom picked her up.

"Absolutely not," she huffed. "I hope she didn't bother you," she checked looking at Silverpaw. She shook her head.

"It was nice to have the company," she purred. Kelpshine looked relived. She waved good bye before heading back to the nursery. Lunarkit looked back at her sorrowfully.

"Bye," she called. Silverpaw waved back before she laid back down.

"Kits," she whispered in amusement.

"Yes what would we do without them," Roarpaw sighed. Silverpaw looked around in surprise. "Sorry if I startled you," he laughed. She shrugged.

"You startle me? That'd be a laugh," she joked. Roarpaw smiled.

"Anything I can get you?" he asked.

"Well I sent Palmkit and Crashkit to get me some freshkill early but they still haven't returned. Could you find them?" she asked.

"I'm on it," Roarpaw nodded.

********************************Page break*************************************

Duskpaw stood at the Oceanclan border. Orcafin and Stormstep were smelling the ground on their side of the border. Duskpaw watched them through narrowed eyes. Orcafin seemed to be giving it his all (he had got dirt up his nose a few times) while Stormstep was only halfheartedly smelling for Silverpaw's scent.

"I can't smell her at all," he whined. Duskpaw twitched her ears.

"You've only just started," she said calmly. Stormstep grumbled to himself as he got back to work. Duskpaw glared at him.

"I think Stormstep's right Duskpaw," Orcafin mewed. She glanced at him. "She's been gone for so long her scent is completely gone." He looked sympathetic but determined. Duskpaw sighed inwardly.

"You can go," she mewed. The two toms nodded before padding away. Orcafin paused. He looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she lied. Orcafin gave her a hard look before he followed Stormstep away. Duskpaw watched them leave with. She stared over the border into Oceanclan territory. She just knew her sister was there. Her heart seemed to beckon her there, tempting her over the border.

"Duskpaw," a voice screamed. She whipped around. "Duskpaw," it cried again. It was coming from deeper in the woods. She leapt to her paws and hurried towards it. Stepping around a tree she could see Stormstep and Orcafin standing over Blackice. They looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"I think he's dead," Stormstep whispered. Duskpaw stepped forward. She crouched next to his head and cocked her ears to listen for his breath. It was silent. She couldn't even hear a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," she whispered turning to Orcafin. "He's dead." Tears fell from his amber eyes. Stormstep pressed his fur against him. Orcafin stepped away from him and raced off into the trees. Stormstep followed him. Duskpaw sat in the clearing with Blackice's body.

She inspected his body. There was a slash on his neck that must have been the cause of his death. "The murderer has struck again," she whispered. Just then Paletree, Maplestar, Tundrafoot, and Creamfoot busted through the bushes. Their eyes were sad and dark. Creamfoot raced to her daughter's side.

"Come dear," she said ushering Duskpaw away. Duskpaw blankly followed her. Creamfoot lead her behind a fern bush. There she gently wrapped her tail around her shoulders and held her close. "Tell me what happened Duskpaw," Creamfoot ordered gently.

"Tundrafoot and Stormstep were helping me look for Silverpaw when we couldn't find any scents so I said they could leave," Duskpaw started, "After they left I heard them calling my name so I ran to find them and they were standing over Blackice," she finished. Creamfoot stared at her.

"You were with them all morning?" she checked. Duskpaw nodded. She didn't understand why it was so vital she was with someone all morning. "Thank Starclan," Creamfoot breathed.

"I don' understand," Duskpaw mewed in confusion. Creamfoot looked into her eyes solemnly.

"Some cats are beginning to suspect you," Creamfoot said. Duskpaw gasped. Her head spun and her legs felt weak. Her clan thought she was a murderer!

"Why?" she asked, tiny tears forming in her clear green eyes.

"Well you were the one who found every body," Creamfoot pointed out. Duskpaw was quiet.

"Silverpaw found Snowypaw," she said quietly. Creamfoot didn't respond. Duskpaw looked at her.

"They've been talking about her too," she said at last. Duskpaw felt anger burning in her. This was coming from the clan who last night had pledged to help her find her sister! She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Closing her eyes she thought about what she had just learned. "Are you okay Duskpaw?" Creamfoot asked.

Duskpaw raised her head. Her sadness had been replaced by determinedness.

"I'm going to find the murderer and I will clear my name," she growled.

**A/N:**

**Hmmmm. It's getting tense! Please review and sorry it took so long to get this one up here. We've just started to paint. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	12. Swimming

**Chapter 10**

Silverpaw shakily attempted to stand. She could hold her own weight now but it was extremely painful and she couldn't walk. Sealfeather watched with a hopeful expression.

"You can do it," Sandpaw encouraged her. Silverpaw bit back the pain and continued to stand. Sealfeather had said that if she could stand for a long time he would show her how to heal faster. Both of the medicine cats were biting their lips. Finally Silverpaw gave out. She collapsed into her nest with a sigh.

"Was it long enough?" she panted. Sealfeather nodded, his eyes bright.

"Sandpaw fetch Fishscale, Whaletooth, Roarpaw, and Pelicanwing," Sealfeather ordered. Sandpaw happily bounded out of the den. Silverpaw purred in satisfaction that she would finally be able to start healing. Sealfeather looked happy too.

"Now you're probably not going to like the idea at first but believe me it will help you," Sealfeather mewed.

"What is the idea?" Silverpaw asked. Sealfeather and Sandpaw had been talking about it for sunrises and moonrises now but they had only called it the idea. Sealfeather looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he checked. Silverpaw nodded. "You're going to be swimming." Silverpaw gasped.

"I can't swim," she managed to choke out. Sealfeather shrugged.

"We'll teach you. Besides you'll be learning a valuable asset that no cat in your clan knows," he pointed out. "It could be very useful in a battle." Silverpaw was still doubtful. Frostclan cats didn't swim. The only clans that swam were Oceanclan and some cats in Stormclan knew how, but Moonclan and Frostclan didn't.

"Is it the only way?" she asked.

"Well you could wait for them to heal on your own but that would take even longer," Sealfeather shrugged. Silverpaw sighed.

"I'll do it," she decided. Sealfeather nodded.

"Good." Just then Sandpaw arrived with Roarpaw, Whaletooth, Fishscale, and Pelicanwing. Sealfeather lead them into the cave. "Alright now pick her up but do be careful." The four cats hauled Silverpaw into the air and carried her out of the cave.

"So where is it I'm going to swim?" she asked.

"The ocean," Sealfeather answered. Silverpaw's head swam.

"The ocean?" she echoed. He nodded.

"Well in the calm part of it that's by the Stormclan border," he informed her. Silverpaw pricked her ears.

"We're going all the way to the Stormclan border?" she asked. Sealfeather glanced at her before he answered.

"It's not as far as you'd think," he shrugged. The were quiet the rest of the way, which seemed like a long way for they traveled at a very slow pace. They stopped when they reached what seemed to be a pond. When they set her down Silverpaw saw that it was the ocean but the land was so circular that it looked like a pond. The water in it was calm and gentle and barely had any waves.

Sandpaw wadded into the water. "Bring her here," she ordered. The four cats picked her back up and carried her to where Sandpaw was wading. Slowly they lowered her into the water. Silverpaw gasped in surprise at the freezing water.

"It's so cold," she complained. Sandpaw rolled her eyes.

"Just stand still," she ordered. Silverpaw tenderly placed her paws on the ground. "Now do what I do," Sandpaw said. Picking up her feet she kicked them in the water to propel her forward. Silverpaw lifted her feet off the bottom and swished them. To her surprise it didn't hurt her legs and she found herself moving forward.

"Wow," she gasped. Sandpaw smiled at her.

"Isn't it fun?" she purred. Silverpaw found herself nodding as she continued to swim in the water. Sandpaw directed her and kept her from getting swept out to sea.

"We should probably go back to camp," Whaletooth said after a while. Sealfeather glanced at them.

"Alright. We'll fetch you when we need you," he mewed. The warriors dipped their heads to him and walked back to the camp. Silverpaw hardly noticed their absence as she and Sandpaw circled each other in the water.

"Maybe we could show you some underwater battle moves sometime," Sandpaw suggested.

"Yes please," Silverpaw purred. Sandpaw smiled at her while Sealfeather nodded.

******************************Page break***************************************

Duskpaw sniffed over the ground where they had found Blackice. Twigshade had fallen asleep again and Snowypaw was doing well so she had escaped into the woods to try and find something out about who had killed Blackice. All she could smell was Blackice's stale, fading fear scent and fox-dung. _Fox-dung again_, she thought.

Looking around she spotted a thorn bush not far away. Approaching it she could see black fur caught in the thorns. _Blackice's_, she thought. Then something caught her eye. One of the clumps of fur had brown fur with it. Investigating it she could smell the scent of fox-dung around it.

"So this fur belongs to the traitor," she mewed quietly. Tugging it off the thorn bush she looked at it closely. "Brown and black fur," she murmured. Before she could think further about it she heard pawsteps behind her. She unsheathed her claws and bared her teeth as they grew closer.

"Duskpaw," Foamfur called. Sheathing her claws she approached her.

"Yes," she called back. Foamfur burst through the bushes.

"Twigshade wants you," she mewed. Duskpaw sighed in annoyance.

"Now?"

"He said it was urgent," Foamfur informed her. Duskpaw swished her tail with aggravation as she walked past Foamfur. Unwillingly she hurried back to camp.

"Twigshade," Duskpaw called, peeking into the medicine cat den. Snowypaw was nestled in his nest but he looked up when she looked in. His eyes looked terrified and bleary but they calmed down when he saw her. "Where's Twigshade?"

"I don't know. I just got up," Snowypaw mewed. "Oh have you had any clues as to where Silverpaw is?" he asked before she could leave. Duskpaw shook her head. Snowypaw looked at the ground sadly.

"Do you remember anything about the attack?" Duskpaw asked gently. Snowypaw didn't answer her right away.

"I remember hunting before training and I got the feeling someone was watching me. The gaze felt very off so I ran and I could hear them following me but I kept running until I couldn't anymore and then," he trailed off. Duskpaw recalled her dream from the Star Tree of Snowypaw's attack.

"What's going on in here?" Twigshade asked, walking into the den. Snowypaw glanced at him.

"Snowypaw was just telling me about the attack," Duskpaw mewed quickly. "But Foamfur said you needed me." Twigshade nodded.

"Whitefox is very close to kitting and we need to be prepared so I want you to start making bundles of all the herbs we're going to need," he ordered. Duskpaw rolled her eyes. _That's what he calls urgent?_

"Okay," she sighed. Walking to their herb store she began to prepare bundles of herbs. Twigshade left after she started to work. Snowypaw settled back down in his nest. "So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," he mewed. "How long till I can walk again?"

"Not long. You could probably stand on your own now," she informed him.

"Can I try?"

"Sure." Duskpaw turned around to watch. Snowypaw took a deep breath and shakily rose to his paws. He stood perfectly still with no support from anyone. Duskpaw purred while Snowypaw beamed. "You'll be walking in no time," she purred. Snowypaw didn't say anything. Instead he lifted his front paw and took a step forward. He wavered slightly and Duskpaw rushed forward to help him but he waved her away.

"I'm sure I can do it," he muttered through clenched teeth. Steadily looking ahead he took another step, then another. After a few more he collapsed on the ground. "I'm done," he sighed. Duskpaw gently clamped her teeth on his scruff and pulled him back to his nest.

"Well done Snowypaw," she purred. Snowypaw smiled weakly.

"Then I can help find Silverpaw," he mewed. Duskpaw looked at her paws.

"You'll be the only one," she sighed. Snowypaw glanced at her in confusion.

"I thought the clan was helping you look," he mumbled.

"They were but I guess they lost interest," she shrugged. Snowypaw looked shocked.

"I'll never lose interest," he growled. Duskpaw stared at him. His blue eyes shone with something Duskpaw had never seen before. "I will find Silverpaw," he vowed.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this was so short and boring. Oh well every story has to have a few of "those" chapters. Well anyways I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and I encourage you to continue and, if you haven't before, to start. Well I'm sure you're forming ideas about who the traitor is but I doubt you'll guess. Hmmm well I have nothing else to say so byeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **


	13. Gathering

**Chapter 11**

Duskpaw lazily basked in the sun. The camp was abuzz with activity but, she had no duties to do so she was relaxing. Whitefox was lying outside the nursery. Her stomach was very large now and Duskpaw suspected she would be kitting any day now. Stormstep approached her with a hare dangling from his mouth while his brother was leading a hunting patrol out of camp. It was made of Paletree, Orcafin, and Foamfur.

Snowypaw stiffly walked out of the apprentice den as they left. He had been walking for a while now and Twigshade had allowed him to go back to limited training. Stretching he walked towards the freshkill pile. Before he made it he was attacked by Heronkit. Letting out a yowl of surprise her tumbled to the ground.

"I got you," Heronkit mewed triumphantly. Snowypaw smiled and pushed him off gently.

"You sure did," he purred. Heronkit beamed with pleaser at the apprentice's praise. Snowypaw ruffled his head before continuing to the freshkill pile. He dipped his head to Duskpaw as he passed. She waved a greeting to him.

"Hi Snowypaw," she greeted him as he settled next to her with a plump tern.

"Hi Duskpaw," he mewed back. Duskpaw smiled lazily at him.

"How have your legs been feeling?" she asked.

"They're getting stronger every day. Maplestar even said I can go to the gathering tonight," he purred. Duskpaw nodded.

"I can go too. It's going to be my first," she purred. Her heart twisted as she said those words. She should be attending the gathering with Silverpaw. By now she had almost joined her clan's assumption that Silverpaw was dead. Snowypaw was the only one who still believed she was out there.

"It'll be great," Snowypaw mewed, lightly. Duskpaw nodded sadly. Snowypaw glanced at her. "What's up?" he asked.

"I wonder if Maplestar will announce it at the gathering," she whispered. Snowypaw bristled.

"I can't believe you would assume your sister is dead so fast," he growled. Duskpaw looked at him in surprise.

"If she was alive she would have come back by now," she insisted.

"But she can't because-" he broke off and glanced around the camp. Duskpaw blinked in confusion.

"What?" she wondered.

"Nothing," Snowypaw mumbled guiltily. Rising to his paws he wondered off and left his tern untouched. Duskpaw watched him with confusion.

"What?" she repeated. Shrugging she pulled his tern over and started to eat it. "Not good to waist freshkill," she told herself.

**************************************Page break*******************************

Snowypaw walked to the group of cats that were gathering at the entrance. Maplestar had ordered Shardclaw, Tundrafoot, Foamfur, Orcafin, Twigshade, Duskpaw, and him to attend the gathering. Taking a place behind his brother he looked around for Duskpaw.

She was standing next to Twigshade and chatting excitedly. Twigshade was obviously not paying attention but Tundrafoot had turned around and started to talk to the silver apprentice. Snowypaw rolled his eyes at her eagerness, inside he was seething with anger that she had forgotten Silverpaw so fast. _Seal-brain_, he thought crossly. Orcafin nudged him.

"Happy that you didn't miss the gathering?" he asked. Snowypaw nodded. Orcafin smiled. "Always eager to socialize," he purred. Snowypaw laughed.

"One of us has to be," he grinned. Orcafin chuckled.

"Alright you got me," he laughed. Snowypaw smiled. Foamfur turned back to look at them.

"We're about to leave so stop talking and get ready or we'll leave you," she ordered. Snowypaw rolled his eyes again but did as he was told. As he faced ahead the clan surged forward. Snowypaw fell in with them. At first his legs protested and hurt but soon they got used to it and began to bend gracefully like they once had.

The clan raced through the forest with surprising speed. Snowypaw matched them pace for pace. Tundrafoot fell in beside him and glanced at him from time to time. Snowypaw swished his tail in aggravation.

"I'm fine," he finally growled. Tundrafoot smiled.

"Just thought I'd keep an eye on you," he purred. Snowypaw shook his head at his clanmate. After that they were quiet, saving their breath for the run. Snowypaw eagerly raced forward, wanting to get back in on all the news. He smiled when the scent of frozen water reached him. Maplestar slowed them to a walk as they approached Frozen Falls. Snowypaw could see it sparkling ahead of them.

"Ready?" Tundrafoot asked.

"Oh yeah," Snowypaw breathed. Maplestar lead them down to where the other clans were waiting. Oceanclan and Stormclan were already there by the smell and Snowypaw could see some of his friends sitting together on the ice so he rushed towards them.

"Roarpaw," he called. The silver tom glanced at him.

"Hi Snowypaw," he purred. Snowypaw sat down next to him. Shellpaw and Krisppaw were sitting on his other side and dipped their heads to him. Lightningpaw was sitting next to Krisppaw with Frostpaw next to him.

"Snowypaw," he mewed. His voice seemed even lower than it had the last time Snowypaw talked to him.

"Lightningpaw, Frostpaw," he greeted them. They smiled.

"Not anymore," Frostpaw purred. "I'm Frostwing and he's Lightningcloud," she mewed proudly. Snowypaw smiled.

"Congratulations," he purred. Lightningcloud smiled brightly and Frostwing sat up straighter. Snowypaw laughed inwardly. _They're still young on the inside_, he thought. Just then paw steps thundered behind them. Glancing around he spotted Moonclan racing towards them. Whisperpaw and Windpaw broke off from their clan and raced over. Panting they sat next to Snowypaw.

"Hi," Whisperpaw panted.

"Hi," they mewed. Before they could continue the leaders called the gathering. Snowypaw turned to face them.

Maplestar was sitting in a small cave in the waterfall, Belugastar was resting on a ledge over her. Swiftstar had clawed his way to a ledge just to the side of Belugastar while Greystar was lying on a ledge beneath them all. The four deputies sat beneath them on the ice.

Swiftstar stepped forward. "Moonclan has done well the past few moons. Brightlight has given birth to three kits: Lightkit, Spotkit, and Fluffykit." The cats in the clearing let out congratulating mews. "Unfortunately not everything has been happy. Sunwing's kits were stolen by a fox and Bigclaw died of greencough," the Moonclan leader finished. Whisperpaw and Windpaw dropped their heads in sadness. Snowypaw placed his tail on Whisperpaw's shoulder. Greystar stepped forward after Swiftstar.

"We have to new warriors here tonight," he called proudly, "Lightningcloud and Frostwing."

"Lightningcloud, Frostwing," the clans cheered. The two new warriors raised their heads proudly and fluffed up their fur. Snowypaw smiled at them.

"My mate Wolfhowl has given me tow beautiful daughters: Windykit and Twilightkit," he finished. Many cats murmured congrats and the leaders dipped their heads to him. Belugastar was next.

"We have a new apprentice, Treepaw," The white tom called. The clans called out the tom's name. Snowypaw noticed that few in his clan joined in. A few even shot angry glances at the brown apprentice. Snowypaw called out his name anyways.

"Kelpshine is now mother to Lunarkit," he added as the noise went down. Snowypaw smiled. _So many new kits_, he thought happily. It was Maplestar's turn next. Snowypaw took a deep breath, wondering what she would say. A sweet scent drifted to him and he almost gasped. _Silverpaw?_ He looked around in confusion. _Are you at the gathering?_ He sniffed again. It was defiantly her scent but it was very faint and mingled with something else.

"Duskpaw is Twigshade's new apprentice," Maplestar called interrupting Snowypaw from his thoughts. The silver she-cat stood up proudly from where she was sitting with the other medicine cats. The clans called her name. "Her sister, Silverpaw was unable to join us tonight for various reasons," Maplestar continued. Snowypaw smiled at how she introduced her without giving anything away as to why she wasn't there. "Lichenheart is now in the nursery looking after Heronkit and Whitefox has joined her," Maplestar finished. Brining the gathering to an end the leaders jumped from the waterfall.

"Well bye Snowypaw, see you next gathering," Roarpaw mewed. Snowypaw turned to say goodbye to his friend when a breeze blew through the cats. It brought Silverpaw's scent and this time Snowypaw recognized the other smell. It was Roarpaw! Roarpaw had Silverpaw's scent on him. Snowypaw stumbled backwards in shock.

"Hey," Whisperpaw growled leaping out of the way as Snowypaw stumbled back. He glanced at them.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Without waiting for a response he hurried to where his clan was gathering to leave. He took up his spot behind Orcafin right before they left. The clan ran through the forest, faster than the last time and were back at the camp within moments. Snowypaw walked straight to the apprentice den without talking. Stomping inside he dropped into his nest.

"Why did he smell like Silverpaw?" Snowypaw wondered out loud. Then it hit him. Silverpaw's scent was found on the border with her blood. She must have been attacked like him but an Oceanclan patrol found her and brought her back to camp to heal. _Why didn't they tell us then?_ He wondered.

"Oh well. I know where she is now," he whispered happily. Smiling he settled down in his nest and fell asleep.

******************************Page break***************************************

Silverpaw lifted her head when Sandpaw and Sealfeather returned from the gathering. They looked exhausted and went straight to their nests. Silverpaw watched them with mild interest.

"How was the gathering?" she finally asked. They looked up in surprise like they hadn't noticed she was awake. "How was the gathering?" she repeated.

"Fine," Sealfeather shrugged. Silverpaw glanced at Sandpaw, hoping for more detail.

"Was Duskpaw there?" she questioned. Sandpaw nodded.

"She sat with Sparklepaw and me," she yawned. Silverpaw smiled.

"So she knows I'll be coming home soon?" she checked. Sandpaw curled up in her nest before answering.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes yellow slits. Silverpaw let out a sigh of relief before she settled into her own nest. _I can't wait to go back_, she thought. Closing her eyes she dreamt of being back in Frostclan with her sister and Snowypaw. She jerked awake.

"Sandpaw," she hissed. The golden cat blinked at her.

"What?" she grumbled.

"How is Snowypaw?" she asked.

"He's fine. He sat next to Roarpaw," she mumbled. Closing her eyes Silverpaw heard quiet snores rising from her nest. She giggled.

"So Snowypaw's alright," she smiled as she drifted back to sleep.

**A/N:**

**Well here's another short chapter. Sorry. But it was a good chapter, at least for the characters. Now Snowypaw knows where Silverpaw is. I wonder what he's going to do about it. You'll find out in the next chapter which shouldn't be for a while because I'm going to youth camp next week and I still have to pack and stuff. Well thanks for reading for so long and please review. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **


	14. I will always find you

**Chapter 12**

Snowypaw woke early and headed for the medicine cat den. His legs didn't bother him at all now. Stepping inside he saw Duskpaw curled up in her nest. Her silky silver fur was swirling softly in the breeze and her ears twitched occasionally, showing she was dreaming. Snowypaw hesitated, he didn't want to disturb her dream incase it was from Starclan. To his relief she yawned and woke up without him having to move.

"Duskpaw," he mewed, quietly. Glancing at Twigshade he saw the old medicine cat still sleeping soundly. He turned back to Duskpaw. She was sitting up and was staring at him expectantly. "I know where Silverpaw is," he mewed. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. Her eyes grew wet and a few crystal tears fell into her nest. "After all this time. Oh Silverpaw," she sobbed. Snowypaw rested his tail over her shoulders.

"We should tell Maplestar," he said quietly. She nodded and sniffed. Blinking away her tears she rose to her paws and left the den. Snowypaw padded after her. The camp was deserted. Only Stormstep was out, keeping watch while the clan slept. The two cats walked to Maplestar's den.

"Maplestar," Duskpaw called softly.

"Duskpaw?" a voice called tiredly.

"Yes Maplestar," she mewed.

"Come in," Maplestar yawned. Duskpaw and Snowypaw entered the den. Maplestar was sitting in her nest. She looked tired and her fur was unwashed. "What is it?" she asked when they sat down. Duskpaw glanced at Snowypaw.

"I know where Silverpaw is," he mewed. She looked surprised. "At the gathering last night I smelled her scent coming from Roarpaw, the Oceanclan apprentice. So that must mean she's there," he finished. Maplestar was quiet as she considered what he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded.

"With all my heart," he vowed. She rose to her paws.

"Then there's no time to waste. Quickly go fetch Creamfoot, Shardclaw, and Orcafin," she ordered. Snowypaw jumped to his feet and raced out of the den. Walking to the warriors den he ducked his head in.

"Creamfoot, Shardclaw, Orcafin," he called. The three cats lifted their heads and looked around. Seeing Snowypaw they rose to their feet.

"What's wrong?" Shardclaw asked.

"We've found where Silverpaw is," he informed them. Creamfoot shot up.

"Where is she?" she demanded. Snowypaw backed away to let them get out before answering.

"She's with Oceanclan," he answered. Creamfoot looked baffled.

"Why is she there?" she asked. Snowypaw shrugged.

"We'll find out when we get her," he answered. They didn't say anything to that, instead they followed him across the clearing to where Maplestar and Duskpaw were waiting. "We're ready," Snowypaw mewed when they reached her.

"Good," she nodded, "let's go." The ginger leader bounded towards the entrance with her patrol following her. Snowypaw ran swiftly, eager to find Silverpaw and return her to the clan. Duskpaw ran beside him, her eyes fixed ahead and her tail up.

"Won't the clan wonder where we are?" Tundrafoot whispered behind them.

"Who cares we've got to rescue Silverpaw," Orcafin answered. Snowypaw smiled at his brother's retort. None of the other cats talked as they ran towards Oceanclan territory. They didn't even pause at the border, but ran right over it. The scent of Oceanclan stung Snowypaw's nose but he pushed on. _Gotta get Silverpaw_, he thought over and over again.

When their scent was almost overpowering Snowypaw knew they must have made it to the camp. Maplestar brought them to a halt at the edge of a cliff. Then she disappeared. Snowypaw gasped. Shardclaw disappeared next then Creamfoot and Duskpaw. As Snowypaw reached the edge he saw a trail leading down the side. He sighed in relief and followed his clanmates.

A pale ginger she-cat was sitting next to a cave ahead. She jumped to her feet and sounded the alarm when she saw them. Cats poured out of the cave she was next to and blocked the trail. A familiar white tom stepped in the front.

"Belugastar," Maplestar growled. Snowypaw recognized the tom as the cat that had stolen Silverpaw and Duskpaw when they were just kits. The tom glared at Maplestar.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to collect our apprentice," Maplestar answered. Belugastar glanced behind him. Snowypaw followed his gaze to see Silverpaw stepping out of a cave farther down the trail. Her eyes brightened when he saw them. Rather stiffly she hurried towards them but two warriors blocked her path.

"Hey," she growled.

"Silverpaw," Duskpaw and Creamfoot gasped. She stared at her mother and sister.

"Duskpaw, Creamfoot," she called. The two warriors pushed her back. "Let me go," she growled. Snowypaw felt rage burning inside him. He rushed forward.

"Leave her alone," he growled in pure fury. The ginger she-cat let out a surprised yowl as he barreled into her. He pinned her to the ground and sunk his claws into her fur. Then he was hauled off.

"Get off of Beachfur," Belugastar hissed. He threw Snowypaw back towards his clan. Maplestar stepped in front of him.

"Give us Silverpaw," she ordered. Belugastar flicked his ear.

"I'd rather not," he mewed lazily. Maplestar narrowed her eyes.

"We will fight for her," she hissed. Belugastar's gaze traveled over the Frostclan cats.

"Maybe but you would but I think my clan could handle them," he mewed. Maplestar glanced at her clan then back at the Oceanclan cats. They greatly outnumbered them. She lashed her tail in annoyance.

"Retreat Frostclan," she growled. Belugastar smirked. Snowypaw glowered at him. He glanced at Silverpaw one last time before turning to leave with his clan. She was staring after him with tears in her eyes. He met her gaze.

"I will always find you Silverpaw," he called, rising onto his hind legs so all could see him. Dropping back down he left. _If it is the last thing I do I will bring you back,_ he vowed. As he walked away he began to plan how to rescue her.

"We're supposed to accompany you to the border," Seagullfur mewed. He was accompanied by Crabclaw and Tidefur. Maplestar didn't argue as the cats tagged along. She only turned to them when they reached the border.

"Good bye," she growled. Seagullfur dipped his head and led his clanmates away. Snowypaw watched them leave through narrowed eyes.

*********************************Page break************************************

Duskpaw returned to camp with a heavy heart. They found Silverpaw but she seemed even farther away now. How could her clan defeat Oceanclan when in the last battle with them they had had even more members but had still lost? She dropped with sadness. Creamfoot pressed her fluffy fur against her comfortingly.

"We'll get her back, don't worry. I'm sure Maplestar won't let her go," she comforted her. Duskpaw nodded.

"I know," she sighed. Looking up she saw Maplestar heading towards the White Tree. Jumping onto her branch she called for a meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather beneath the White Tree for a clan meeting." Stormstep and the patrol gathered beneath the tree. The rest on the warriors sleepily stumbled from their den and walked over. Twigshade joined them. "This morning we went to fetch Silverpaw from Oceanclan. As you can tell we were not victorious. We will fight them for her in one moon. To prepare for then I want extra hunting patrols and every cat shall participate in training activities," she ordered. He cats who had just woke up let out confused gasps.

"Silverpaw's with Oceanclan?" Foamfur mewed. Maplestar nodded. "How'd she get there?"

"We don't know but we will get her back," Maplestar growled. Jumping from the tree she signaled the end of the meeting. Duskpaw glanced at her mentor.

"We need to go pick herbs for the battle," he mewed. Duskpaw nodded. Together they set out to gather herbs.

**A/N:**

**Well what do you know, I got another one up. In that case I might put up some more before camp. I guess it just depends. Oh well. So I guess this chapter answered Dragon's question about if they'll let her go. Thank you for reviewing Dragon I appreciate it. As for everyone who isn't reviewing I'd appreciate it if you did. I've noticed the same like three people keep reviewing but there are like fifteen people reading so please review. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	15. Spying

**Chapter 13**

Duskpaw walked back into camp with a bundle of marigold in her jaws. Twigshade was carrying poppy seeds in front of her. Orcafin came next with moss and cobwebs. Twigshade lead them to the medicine cat den and placed his herbs in their storage hold. Duskpaw placed the marigold in its hole then turned to Orcafin. Taking the moss she placed it in the pile next to the pool. She put the cobwebs in a pile at the back of the den.

"Thanks for the help," Twigshade mewed. Orcafin dipped his head.

"I'm just trying to make it up to you for saving Snowypaw," he mewed. Duskpaw smiled. The black and white tom helped them whenever he could to thank them for saving his brother. Sometimes he was actually useful.

"We appreciate it, but now you can return to your warrior duties," Twigshade smiled. Orcafin nodded and turned to leave.

"Bye," he called as he left the den.

"Bye," Duskpaw yelled after him. "We should have more cats in the clan like that," she purred. Twigshade glanced at her.

"It's odd how we saved his brother's life yet Orcafin's the one who's trying to make it up to us," he laughed. Duskpaw giggled. Twigshade smiled and turned to sorting the herbs. Duskpaw turned to help him when Snowypaw ducked inside the den.

"Can I speak with Duskpaw?" he asked. Duskpaw glanced at Twigshade. He nodded. She turned to Snowypaw.

"What is it?"

"Let's go outside," he mewed. Duskpaw followed him out into the camp. He lead her behind the empty elders den. "We have to get Silverpaw," he whispered. Duskpaw blinked at him.

"We are going to get her. The clan is going into war over her," she pointed out. Snowypaw lashed his tail.

"We will lose. We did last time and last time we had more cats," he growled. "We need to rescue her." Duskpaw studied his face, it was serious.

"But how in Starclan can we sneak into the Oceanclan camp to rescue her?" she asked. Snowypaw smiled.

"When I tried to free her last night I got close enough to smell something that was a little off about her," he mewed. Duskpaw tipped her head. "Water."

"Well she's beside the ocean," Duskpaw laughed. "Of course she smelled like it." Snowypaw narrowed his eyes.

"It was coming from her and her fur was wet. She must have been swimming," he insisted.

"Why would she be swimming?" Duskpaw asked.

"If she was attacked like I was then her legs would have been broken. So to help her heal they took her swimming. I heard Roarpaw say that Oceanclan cats do that at a gathering," he mewed. Duskpaw quietly thought about what he said.

"How is that going to help us rescue her?"

"If she was injured they wouldn't let her swim right there in front of the camp. They would take her to a gentle place, somewhere away from camp," he finished. Duskpaw gasped. He was right. It made perfect sense. Perhaps it was possible to save her and the clan.

"What's the plan?" she asked. Snowypaw grinned.

"We'll have to spy on their camp to see when they take her to swim and we find out when would be the best time to get her." Duskpaw gawked at him.

"Spy on the camp?" she echoed. "Are you seal-brained? How are we supposed to do that?" Snowypaw shrugged.

"We'll find out," he mewed. Duskpaw wasn't so sure.

"Do you really think we can rescue her?" she asked. Snowypaw nodded. Duskpaw sighed. "Then I'll help you." Snowypaw jumped to his paws, his eyes bright.

"Alright," he purred.

**********************************Page break***********************************

Duskpaw stood at the border with Snowypaw. She had decided to spy first, it was her sister after all. She sniffed. There was only the stale scent of the dawn patrol and the faint scent of an Oceanclan hunting patrol. Taking a deep breath she stepped over the border.

No cat came and no scent reached her so she continued. Crouching down she quickly slunk across their territory. She followed the trail Maplestar had taken the night they had tried to save Silverpaw. It lead straight through their territory to their camp. Duskpaw walked fast and covered the ground quickly. She reached the camp in a matter of seconds.

A group of boulders hung over the cliff wall. She approached them. A hole just big enough for her was in between them. She crawled in and settled down to listen to what happened.

Seagullfur and his mate, Pelicanwing, left to hunt together. They were followed by Crabclaw, Sharknight, and their apprentices. The four were obviously headed to train for battle by the way Krisppaw and Shellpaw were violently nudging each other and talking about beating each other. Duskpaw rolled her eyes.

"Warrior apprentices," she muttered.

"Did you hear that?" a voice called. Duskpaw held her breath.

"Hear what Sandpaw?" a deep voice asked.

"It sounded like someone said something," Sandpaw mewed. Her voice was steadily coming closer and Duskpaw crouched farther back in her cave. Her fur brushed against leaves and she recognized tansy. The medicine cat apprentice was probably coming to pick some.

"Really?" the other voice asked.

"Yes Sealfeather," Sandpaw mewed. "I swear I heard someone say something," she insisted. There was the sound of an intake of breath and Duskpaw thanked Starclan she had rolled in fox-ding before she came.

"I smell fox," Sealfeather growled. "We must go tell Belugastar," he growled. His paw steps sounded on the rocky ground as he ran away. Sandpaw's lighter steps sounded after his. Duskpaw leapt to her paws and raced out of the cave as they ran away. Her heart twisted in disappointment that she hadn't found anything out but she couldn't stay any longer or she'd get caught.

Now that she was running she reached Frostclan territory within moments. Racing into the trees she dove under a bush and caught her breath. Panting she heard the bush start to rustle. She unsheathed her claws and barred her teeth in defiance. Suddenly Snowypaw's head popped in between the branches.

"What did you find?" he asked. Duskpaw let out a sigh of relief. With a murderer on the loose she couldn't be too careful.

"Nothing. They almost found my hiding place so I had to leave," she panted. Snowypaw looked frustrated.

"I'll spy tomorrow," he growled in disappointment. Then he seemed to soften. "Good job and thanks for trying," he purred. Then he whisked his head out and Duskpaw heard him run off. Duskpaw took a deep breath before crawling out of the bush. She pelted back to camp, thinking of the murderer had got her nervous.

When she reached camp she went straight to the medicine cat den. Twigshade was gone. His scent was faint but not yet stale so Duskpaw guessed that he had just left. Sighing she walked to her nest and curled into the soft moss. Settling down she felt disappointment sink in. She had failed. They were nowhere near rescuing her sister now.

_Snowypaw will find something_, she told herself, _after all he's training to be a warrior, not me_.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the really short chapter but I just got back from camp so I'm exhausted. But anyways I hoped you liked it and please review. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	16. I found her

**Chapter 14**

Snowypaw crouched down by the Oceanclan camp. It had been almost a moon sense they had tried to rescue her and the clan was growing closer to going into battle. Snowypaw knew they had to get her back soon. He narrowed his eyes at the camp. So far he had found they normally took Silverpaw to swim at sun-high and at nightfall.

He had tried to track them many times but always lost their scent. They couldn't attempt to rescue her when they didn't know where she was swimming. Because of that he was waiting by the entrance for them to take her out. He was determined that this time he would find where she was.

Just them Sandpaw, Sealfeather, Roarpaw, and Whaletooth came out of camp. They were escorting a rather angry looking Silverpaw. She stared ahead without any emotion but anger. Her blue eyes burned with it.

Snowypaw waited for them to get out of hearing range before he followed them. Normally he'd slink through the undergrowth and in the shadows but today he would just follow them. He'd stay out of sight and follow them.

Everything was quiet ahead of him and the only way he knew he was going the right way was by the unbearable Oceanclan stench mixed with Silverpaw's sweet and slightly watery smell. He stalked them without making a sound. In the quiet he almost jumped out of his fur when he heard a loud splashing noise. Diving into a nearby bush he peeked ahead of him.

Silverpaw was swimming in a gentle circular part of the ocean. Sandpaw was swimming next to her and Sealfeather was watching. Roarpaw and Whaletooth were coming back down the path. Snowypaw held his breath and pushed himself against the back of the bush. The two passed by without even glancing his way. Snowypaw smiled. When he could no longer smell their scent he crawled out of the bush and hurried to his old territory.

Duskpaw was waiting for him at the border. "What did you find?" she demanded. Snowypaw smiled at her.

"I know where she swims. They take her to a quiet part of the ocean and let her swim. Sealfeather, Sandpaw and two warriors escort her there but the warriors leave after a while. She still has to go swimming tonight that's the perfect time," he mewed. Duskpaw tipped her head.

"To what?" she asked.

"To get her back."

**A/N:**

**So sorry for the short chapter but I've been at a friend's house Saturday and Sunday and before that I was at camp so I feel like I'm going to fall asleep right now. I was going to put the rescue in this chapter but I'm just out of energy. Sorry. Well I hope you liked it and please review. Now good night well it's not really night but I'm going to sleep. **


	17. Rescuing Silverpaw

**Chapter 15**

Duskpaw and Snowypaw crept across the border. The sum was disappearing behind them and the moon was rising in the sky. Oceanclan should be taking Silverpaw out to swim right then. Duskpaw felt excitement run through her heart. If tonight was successful she would have her sister back and the clan would be saved from war.

Just then Snowypaw brought her to a halt. He tipped his head to the side. Duskpaw gazed where he was pointing. Sandpaw, Sealfeather, Sharknight, and Tidefur were accompanying her sister down the path. Snowypaw flattened himself under a nearby bush. Duskpaw did the same.

They waited until the cats were out of hearing range before crawling out of the bush. Snowypaw kept to the ground as he followed them. Duskpaw did her best to do the same. Soon Snowypaw stopped her again. He motioned to the under bush next to them. Duskpaw crawled under it with him. Silently they waited. Then Sharknight and Tidefur walked by.

When she couldn't smell them anymore Snowypaw lead her outside. Keeping low he slunk forwards. Duskpaw followed. When Silverpaw's scent got strong Snowypaw motioned to another bush. Duskpaw just stopped herself from letting out an aggravated sigh before following him. The two stalked forwards until they could see Silverpaw through the branches of the bush.

"Are you ready?" Snowypaw asked. Duskpaw nodded. Snowypaw took a deep breath then shot out of the bush. He charged towards Sealfeather and knocked the tabby into the water before he could do anything. "Go Silverpaw," he cried. Duskpaw shot out of the bush and waved for her sister to follow her. Silverpaw looked around in confusion then she spotted her.

"Duskpaw," she cried happily. Swimming strongly she left the baffled Sandpaw and swam to her sister. Snowypaw ran to her and hauled her out of the water. "You came," she purred.

"Silverpaw," Sandpaw cried. The much stronger apprentice swam after her.

"Run," Duskpaw yelled. Together the three apprentices turned tail and ran away. Silverpaw matched them pace for pace. Duskpaw felt power burning in her paws. She had saved Silverpaw! She must be the coolest medicine cat ever!

"Come back," Sealfeather growled. He was racing after them with Sandpaw at his heels. The three cats picked up speed and ran towards the border. Together they passed it and continued to run to camp. Sealfeather and Sandpaw's paw steps faded behind them.

"I think they've stopped," Silverpaw panted.

"Then let's slow down," Snowypaw smiled. They slowed to a trot and continued to camp. Duskpaw raced from in between the boulders first. Silverpaw was next and lastly came Snowypaw.

To her surprise the clan was already gathered in the clearing. They turned and stared at them when they entered the camp. Creamfoot pushed her way towards them. Her eyes fell on Silverpaw.

"Is it really you?" she whispered. Silverpaw nodded and ran to her mother. Duskpaw raced after her. The family embraced happily. Breaking apart Duskpaw looked around.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Whitefox is kitting," Creamfoot mewed. "Oh that reminds me Twigshade needs you," she informed her. Duskpaw nodded and ran to the nursery.

*********************************Page break************************************

Snowypaw watched as Silverpaw ran to her mother. Her beautiful pelt rippling in the moonlight. Her soft blue eyes shining with happiness. She was finally back. Snowypaw smiled. Orcafin approached him.

"Well done brother. Blackice would be proud," he mewed. Snowypaw smiled at his brother.

"That he would," he agreed. "Where's mom?" he asked. Just then his mother approached him. Her white fur unkempt and messy, reminding Snowypaw of how old she was getting.

"Well done Snowypaw. You've saved the clan from war," she purred. Lightly she touched her nose to his head. Snowypaw felt warmth flow through him at her touch.

"Thank you mother," he purred. She smiled weakly and sat next to him. Suddenly Duskpaw burst from the nursery. Her eyes were bright.

"Whitefox has given birth to two healthy kits. Furledkit and Bigkit," she cried. The clan gave out a cheer.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather beneath the White Tree for a clan meeting," Maplestar yelled. The clan turned to face her. "Tonight our apprentice Silverpaw was saved. Her rescuers were her sister Duskpaw, and Snowypaw. To honor his bravery and skill Snowypaw shall be receiving his warrior name tonight," she mewed. Snowypaw felt pride rush through him. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward. Maplestar starred down at him. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," his voice rang out clear and strong.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Snowyowl. Starclan honors you strength and bravery and we welcome you as a full member of Frostclan," she yowled.

"Snowyowl," Silverpaw cried. The clan joined in. "Snowyowl." He puffed up his chest in pride and basked in the praises.

"Unfortunately we're not only gaining a warrior but we're losing one too," Maplestar continued. "Paletree will you step forward?" the old white cat walked next to her son. "Is it your wish to retire from your duties as a warrior and become an elder?"

"It is," Paletree mewed.

"Then I grant your wish and we would like to thank you for your service to your clan," Maplestar finished.

"Paletree, Paletree," Snowyowl called out his mother's name. The clan joined him. As the noise died down Maplestar jumped down from the tree and entered her den. The clan began to disperse as she disappeared. Silverpaw ran to Snowyowl.

"Thanks Snowyowl," she thanked him. Timidly she touched her nose to his cheek. "You deserve your new name," she whispered. Whisking around she walked to the apprentice den. Snowyowl's heart pumped. Smiling he walked to the center of the clearing to sit vigil.

**A/N:**

**Well sorry for another short chapter. I just woke up and am about to go back to bed. So what do you think? Silverpaw's finally made it back to Frostclan! What about Snowyowl's name? Pretty cool huh? Well make sure you review and thanks for reading for so long. Byeeeeeeeeeee.**


	18. I do

**Chapter 16**

Silverpaw walked back into camp with a snow hare dangling from her jaws. Foamfur was in front of her and had managed to catch a spotted owl. The golden she-cat had taken over Silverpaw's training after Paletree had retired to the elders den. Foamfur wasn't that bad but, Silverpaw missed Paletree. The old white cat had the best stories and sometimes after training she would tell them to her. Sighing Silverpaw dropped her catch on the freshkill pile.

"Well done," Snowyowl purred. Silverpaw smiled at him. Other than being back with her sister and mother, Snowyowl was probably her favorite thing about being back in Frostclan. The fluffy white tom was always so cheerful and nice. She loved that about him.

"Want to share it?" she asked. He nodded. Silverpaw bent down to pick it up again but Foamfur stuck her tail in front of her.

"You should feed Paletree first," Foamfur mewed. Silverpaw glanced at Snowyowl apologetically. He just shrugged and sat down to wait. Silverpaw grabbed another rabbit that was on the pile and hurried to the elders den. Paletree was sunning herself outside the old tree and looked up as Silverpaw ran to her.

"Here you go," Silverpaw mewed, dropping the rabbit.

"Thanks," Paletree purred before she buried her mouth in it. Silverpaw dipped her head to her before hurrying back to Snowyowl. He was still waiting for her next to the freshkill pile.

"I'm back," she purred. Snowyowl smiled and picked up the rabbit. He walked next to the apprentices den and settled down to eat. Silverpaw lay next to him. "So what's happened while I was gone?" she asked.

"Blackice was killed," he mewed sadly. Silverpaw almost choked on her mouthful of freshkill. She looked at him. His eyes were wet and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she mewed quietly. He shrugged. Silverpaw snuggled closer until their pelts were mingled together. She bent over and licked his cheek. "He was a wonderful warrior," she complemented. Snowyowl nodded.

"He was a great dad too," he sniffed. Dad. The word echoed in Silverpaw's head. She had never had one. Creamfoot had never told them of their dad. Did she even have one? Was he dead and Creamfoot just didn't want to bring it up? The questions burned in her head and she looked around for Creamfoot, planning to ask her. The cream colored she-cat was nowhere in sight so Silverpaw pushed the thoughts away and turned to Snowyowl.

"How did he die?" she dared to ask.

"He was murdered," Snowyowl mewed. Silverpaw was plunged into a memory. She was standing on the border with Oceanclan when she was attacked. _It must have been the same cat_, she thought to herself.

"Did you find out who did it?" Silverpaw questioned. Snowyowl shook his head. Silverpaw dug through her memory, trying to find something that could help her find out who it was. He had nothing to give himself away except for one thing. He had talked. Silverpaw sat upright. Snowyowl glanced at her sudden movement.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The day I disappeared I was attacked. I was trying to remember everything about the attacker and I remembered his voice. He said something to me before Roarpaw saved me," she mewed quickly. Snowyowl didn't look as excited about the news as Silverpaw thought he would have. "Snowyowl this means I can find out who the murderer is," she mewed to him.

"I know," he sighed.

"Don't you want to find out who killed your father?" she asked. He looked at his paws.

"I have to go," he finally mewed. Getting up he walked away. Silverpaw stared after him in confusion.

"That was odd," she whispered to herself. Shrugging she turned back to rabbit.

*******************************Page break**************************************

Snowyowl walked into the woods. His mind was whirling. What if Silverpaw found out who had killed Blackice? He would kill her for sure. Snowyowl wasn't even supposed to know but he did and he knew he knew. He had threatened him. He had told him to keep it a secret and ever let anyone know or he'd kill them all.

Snowyowl didn't doubt him. He defiantly had the power to. He was sneaky enough and everyone loved him. No one would ever suspect it was him killing the clan. Snowyowl dug his claws into the ground. He had to stop Silverpaw. If he didn't he would kill her!

**********************************Page break***********************************

Duskpaw ran her eyes over the herb store. She had to make sure everything was there. Tomorrow night she would be going to the Star Tree for the second time. Everything had to be in order before she left.

"Do we have enough poppy seeds?" Twigshade asked.

"We have more than enough. We were gathering them for a battle," she answered. Twigshade nodded.

"How 'bout tansy?"

"Are supply is low but it should last us until we get back," Duskpaw mewed. Twigshade smiled.

"I guess we're done then," he mewed. "No more gathering herbs till after the half-moon. Now we can continue to learn what herb does what," he smiled. Duskpaw groaned inwardly. Time to memorize some herbs!

*******************************Page break**************************************

Snowyowl walked back into camp with a vole. It was measly and stingy and would hardly feed Furledkit or Bigkit. More than a few cats gave him disappointed looks as he dropped it on the freshkill pile.

"Is that all?" Orcafin asked. Snowyowl twitched his ear in frustration.

"Yes," he hissed.

"But you've been out all day," Orcafin protested.

"Well some cats are just normal and aren't as great as you of _brother_," he growled. His eyes blazed as he looked at his brother. Orcafin backed away. Fear stretched across his face.

"It's okay. It's a nice vole," he soothed. Snowyowl snorted and turned away. The clan was staring at him. He ignored them and walked to the entrance. As he reached it he felt a new gaze drift to him. He glanced back to see Silverpaw watching him. Her blue eyes were tinged with fear. Growling under his breath Snowyowl left.

"Idiot. Now she thinks you're a monster," he punished himself. Shaking his head in anger he ran into the woods.

"Maybe you are," a voice growled. Snowyowl stopped. Glowing eyes stared at him from the shadows of the forest. "Everyone has an evil side. Some are just more in tune to it." Snowyowl backed away.

"No leave me alone," he hissed. The eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure that's what you want? We are the same after all. Turned away for are strength and shunned by our siblings," the voice said. Snowyowl tried to block out the voice but it echoed in his head. "But I brought an end to that. And I can do it for you too."

"No. I know what you did and I don't want any part of it. Silverpaw loves me," he yelled. Teeth gleamed in the darkness as he smiled.

"I don't know. She seemed quiet scared of you. I think she's more interested in your brother. Besides he was a warrior moons before you were. Not to mention his strength is beyond yours," he hissed. Snowyowl dug his claws into the ground.

"No," he yelled.

"I know how to make sure she loves you," the voice echoed through the forest. Snowyowl fought with himself. This cat only did bad things. This could only mean death. But then he thought of Silverpaw. Did she really love Orcafin? Was she really scared of him? "Do you truly love her?"

"Yes, of course," Snowyowl insisted.

"Then you will do anything for her?"

"Yes," Snowyowl mewed.

"I can make that much easier. But first you must pledge yourself to me and I can make sure she will love you and only you. Do you promise to serve me?"

Snowyowl was silent. He looked at his paws. When he raised his head his eyes they had taken on a new tone of blue. They were darker somehow. "I do," he promised.

**A/N:**

**Well I don't know about you but I think that was awesome. I also think it deserves some reviews people. I worked really hard on that chapter and I'm very proud of it. Please review 'cause if you don't I think I'll cry. Now please feel free to ask me any questions and comment on anything.**

**P.S.**

**Jacob: What are you doing?**

**Me: Writing**

**Jacob: Why?**

**Me: For my fans**

**Jacob: Whatever. It's not like people actually read that.**

**Let's prove Jacob(my brother) wrong by reading and then *drum role* reviewing! Sorry I'm pressuring you but I feel like fewer and fewer people and that makes me sad.**


	19. Orcafin

**Chapter 17**

Duskpaw walked out of camp with Twigshade by her side. They were leaving for the Star Tree. Duskpaw's paws felt lighter than they had in moons. She finally felt like she was leaving the camp in perfect condition. Her sister was back, Whitefox had had her kits, and everyone seemed so happy. It was a truly perfect night.

"Are you ready to meet Starclan again?" Twigshade asked. Duskpaw nodded, to excited to speak. Twigshade smiled. He lead her to the Moonclan border. Silently they walked along it.

"Can I go ahead for a while?" Duskpaw asked. She felt full of energy and she wanted to walk faster.

"Sure but don't go too far," Twigshade warned. Duskpaw nodded and bounded away. Smiling she ran across the new grass and past the new-leaf trees. The forest was so beautiful in new-leaf. Duskpaw loved it.

Then a new smell hit her. It was cold and unfriendly. It was the smell of death and blood. Duskpaw froze. Laying ahead of her was a body. It was too mangled and bloody for her to tell who it was. "Twigshade," she screamed. The tabby ran to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She pointed to the body. Twigshade gasped. Silently he stepped forward. Duskpaw watched him inspect the dead body.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but I think it's Orcafin," Twigshade mewed. Duskpaw felt sick. Was that family cursed to lose everyone. First Snowyowl was attacked, then Blackice was murdered, and now Orcafin has been killed. "Go get Maplestar," he ordered. Duskpaw turned and ran back to camp.

She went straight to Maplestar's den, ignoring the questioning glances her clanmates were sending her. Maplestar looked up when she entered. Creamfoot was sitting next to her. She looked up too.

"What's happened dear?" Creamfoot asked worriedly.

"Orcafin is dead," Duskpaw whispered. They gasped. Maplestar turned to Creamfoot.

"Go fetch Shardclaw, Tundrafoot, and Stormstep," she ordered. Creamfoot nodded and headed outside. Maplestar turned to Duskpaw now. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Twigshade and I were going to the Star Tree and we found his body," Duskpaw mewed. Maplestar looked at her paws.

"Go find your sister and tell her to break the news to Paletree. She should probably be the one to tell Snowyowl too. He might kill whoever tells him if it's not her," she mewed. She was only half joking. Duskpaw nodded and left the den. As she was leaving Creamfoot arrived with the requested cats. Duskpaw pushed past them and headed to the apprentices den.

"Silverpaw," Duskpaw called softly. Poking her head inside she saw her sister laying in her nest. She looked up at her. "I have some bad news," Duskpaw mewed. Silverpaw rose her head and looked at her expectantly. "Orcafin is dead," she sighed. Silverpaw gasped.

"No," she breathed. "You can't be serious," she growled.

"I am. Twigshade and I found the body," Duskpaw mewed. Silverpaw looked at her paws. Silver tears fell from her eyes. "Maplestar wants you to tell Paletree and Snowyowl." Silverpaw sniffed.

"Must I?" she checked. Duskpaw nodded. Sighing the silver she-cat rose to her paws and headed towards the elders den. Duskpaw watched her leave sadly. _Poor Orcafin, _she thought.

******************************Page break***************************************

Silverpaw ducked inside the den. Paletree was sleeping soundly. Silently Silverpaw walked to her nest and prodded her. Paletree yawned and stretched open her eyes. She looked at Silverpaw.

"What is it dear?" she asked sweetly. Silverpaw took a deep breath.

"I have some terrible news. I'm afraid Duskpaw found Orcafin's body and he is," she faltered. Taking another breath she continued. "He's dead," she whispered. Paletree closed her eyes. Her head fell into her nest.

"Leave," she ordered. Silverpaw obeyed her. Quietly she backed out of the den. She jumped when she bumped into something soft and fluffy. Whipping around she found herself staring into Snowyowl's blue eyes.

"Duskpaw said you had something to tell me," he mewed. Silverpaw coughed.

"Yes I do," she mewed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Orcafin is dead," she mewed. Snowyowl looked taken aback. His eyes clouded over and he stumbled backwards.

"Orcafin is dead?" he repeated. Silverpaw nodded. Snowyowl looked at the ground. His claws flexed in and out. Silverpaw glanced around nervously.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"He did it. He did it again. But it was my brother this time," he mewed quietly. "He took Orcafin. My only brother. I never should have talked to him. I should have run," his voice turned to sobs. Silverpaw's heart wrenched as he cried. Hesitantly she pushed herself against him.

"I'm so sorry Snowyowl," she mewed. Snowyowl didn't say anything. He just continued to cry. Silverpaw found her own eyes growing wet as he sobbed. Soon they were crying together. Snowyowl wrapped his tail around her and she leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Silverpaw," Snowyowl cried.

"For what?" Silverpaw asked.

"For letting you see me like this," he sobbed. Silverpaw smiled despite the current situation. She nuzzled him.

"I don't care," she purred. Snowyowl looked at her in surprise. Silverpaw rested her tail over his. Snowyowl smiled. "I think you look cute when you cry," she whispered.

"So do you," he whispered back.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for a kinda short chapter. Hoped you liked it and thanks for reviewing on the last chapter. That makes me feel special and I didn't cry. Yay! Now please keep up the good work of reviewing and reading. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **


	20. Snowyowl is on the wrong path

**Chapter 18**

Silverpaw watched as Maplestar, Creamfoot, Shardclaw, Tundrafoot, and Stormstep carry in Orcafin's body. She looked away from the body, it was to grotesque to look at. Snowyowl stared straight ahead, his eyes cold. Paletree sobbed next to him. Duskpaw walked over and sat next to her sister. She looked down, refusing to watch them carry in the body.

"I'm sorry Snowyowl," she mewed flatly. Snowyowl twitched his ear at her. "Paletree if there's anything I can do for you just let me know," she mewed to the white elder. Paletree dipped her head to her.

"When you see him in Starclan, tell him I love him," Paletree mewed. Duskpaw nodded. Then she rose to her paws.

"Speaking of Starclan I should probably be on my way to the Star Tree," she mewed. Dipping her head in farewell she walked towards the entrance to the woods and left. Snowyowl watched her leave through narrowed eyes.

"Isn't she going with Twigshade?" he asked.

"Twigshade wants to say farewell to Orcafin so he sent Duskpaw to go by herself," Silverpaw mewed. Snowyowl nodded and turned back to his brother. They had laid his body in the center of camp and had stepped back.

"Good bye Orcafin," Maplestar whispered before she stepped back. As she left the rest of the clan took her place.

**************************Page break*******************************************

Duskpaw ran along the Moonclan border. She had scented Leafcloud farther back but the she-cat must have already left for the Star Tree. Duskpaw pounded along her trail. Eventually the other medicine cat's scents began to mingle with it as she passed the border into unknown territory. Their scent was still fresh so they must have just passed through. She quickened her pace.

Ahead of her she could see the faint glimmer of the Star Tree. It shone like a fallen star in the night. Duskpaw panted as she slowed to a halt beside it. The medicine cats looked up in surprise.

"Duskpaw," Sparklepaw greeted her.

"Where's Twigshade?" Thunderstreak asked.

"On the way over we found one of our clanmate's bodies. Twigshade returned to camp with it but ordered me to continue," Duskpaw panted. The medicine cats let out apologetic mews.

"Was the cat injured?" Sealfeather asked.

"He was murdered," Duskpaw said. They gasped.

"Who was it?" Leafcloud demanded.

"Orcafin," Duskpaw answered. The turned to their paws.

"Let us speak to Starclan about this terrible action," Leafcloud mewed. The others nodded and settled next to the Star Tree. Duskpaw joined them. Touching her nose to the smooth bark of the tree she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Duskpaw," Softsnow mewed. Duskpaw's eyes flew open to see the white she-cat standing over her. Her blue eyes were filled with worry. "Snowyowl is in grave danger. As is his mother and anyone he holds dear. That includes your sister," she mewed urgently. Duskpaw leapt to her paws in confusion.

"What's going to happen to them?" she demanded. Softsnow shook her head.

"I can't say. His future is to dark to see. When I look all I see is blackness and death. He has chosen a dangerous path and it will only lead to more death and destruction," she growled.

"Is he the murderer?" Duskpaw gasped. Softsnow was silent. "Is he?" she demanded.

"I can't tell. All I know is his claws are stained with his brother's blood," she mewed quietly. Duskpaw stumbled back with surprise.

"He killed Orcafin?" she asked.

"It was his decision that marked the end of his brother's life." Duskpaw was silent. How could anyone kill their own sibling? She couldn't imagine killing Silverpaw. They were bestfriends. Suddenly Softsnow whipped around. "**Silver tears will fall when the feather destroys the shade**," she mewed. Duskpaw blinked in confusion.

"What does that mean?" she cried out in fear. Softsnow stared at her with dark eyes. Then she faded. Duskpaw was left alone in the shimmering forest. She looked around. The forest was empty. Nothing moved or made a noise. Duskpaw shivered with fear. Suddenly everything went dark. Duskpaw stumbled around in confusion. Then dark claws ripped through her throat.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. It's too hot in my house to sit in front of the computer so I'm trying to type really fast. Well tell me what you think of it so far and what you think of Snowyowl. Is he really the murderer? **


	21. Is he the murderer?

**Chapter 19**

Silverpaw was in a forest much like the one in Frostclan territory. It was full of short, twisted trees and new grass was growing out of the soft ground. The only difference was this forest seemed to shimmer and shine. It almost looked like it was full of stars.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice echoed through the empty forest.

"Silverpaw," Snowyowl mewed. Silverpaw turned around. The white tom was walking out of the surrounding trees. He looked confused. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I was just asking the same question," Silverpaw sighed. Snowyowl glanced around uncomfortably. "Do you think we're dreaming?" she asked. Snowyowl shrugged.

"It's possible," he mewed. Walking to her side he sat next to her. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Tag," Silverpaw mewed. Mischievously she poked him in the side and ran off. Snowyowl jumped to his paws and ran after her. The two chased each other through the sparkling forest until they couldn't anymore. Silverpaw slowed to a halt and turned around to look for Snowyowl. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Snowyowl," she called. He didn't answer. Silverpaw walked back to find him. Her footsteps echoed eerily through the trees. Feeling uncomfortable she quickened her pace. She went faster till she was running again. The trees whizzed past her in a silver blur. Silverpaw could swear she heard the sound of following footsteps and she ran faster.

"Snowyowl," she screeched as the following footsteps grew louder. Suddenly a large root loomed in her way. Silverpaw was going too fast to veer and tripped over it. Glancing behind her she saw eyes gleaming in the darkness. Then there was a flash of silver. Silverpaw closed her eyes in fear.

She opened them to see her own nest. She was back in the apprentices den. Her heart was bounding and her legs ached like she had really been running all night long. Silverpaw glanced around. Dawn light was flitting through the entrance. She yawned tiredly. After waiting a moment to see if anyone would come get her she curled up to go back to sleep.

**************************Page break*******************************************

Snowyowl shot up in his nest. His heart beat was flying and he was wet with sweat. Tundrafoot yawned and looked at him from where he was sleeping.

"What's wrong Snowyowl?" Tundrafoot mewed.

"Nothing just a bad dream," Snowyowl replied. Shaking his head to clear it he walked around the sleeping warriors. Making his way to the entrance he climbed out of the tunnel and looked around camp. It was deserted. "Good," he muttered. Crawling out of the den he walked into the forest.

Birds flittered above him and sang happy little songs. Snowyowl ignored them. He didn't want to hunt. He wanted to forget the dream. It had stared out so perfectly. He and Silverpaw were walking in the starry forest and then they had started to play tag. Snowyowl had tripped on some ivy and had fallen behind Silverpaw. When he had went looking for her he found him. The one who killed his brother. He was going after her. Snowyowl had longed to sink his claws into his pelt but something had stopped him.

"I do," the words had rung through his mind and he couldn't move. All he could do was watch him approach her. Luckily before anything had happened she had woken up.

"Thank Starclan," Snowyowl mumbled. He looked to the sky. Was Starclan even watching him anymore? Had they turned their back on him? Surely Orcafin had. Blackice too. To ashamed of his son's actions to watch him anymore. Snowyowl sighed and sat down. He had really messed up.

"No you haven't," a familiar voice hissed. Snowyowl whipped around. He was back. "You've done well," he hissed.

"No I haven't. My family probably hates me now and it's all my fault my brother died. If I hadn't talked to you he would still be alive," Snowyowl growled.

"True. But now you don't have to worry about Silverpaw falling in love with him," the voice pointed out.

"I never did before. Orcafin had a mate. He loved Foamfur. Now they'll never be together. Orcafin will never get to be the father to her kits," Snowyowl mewed.

"But you can. You will be the father to Silverpaw's kits, well when she has them," he mewed. Snowyowl glared at him.

"Like she'll live that long. I saw you trying to kill her last night," he hissed.

"It was only a dream. I wasn't actually trying to kill her," he shrugged. Snowyowl unsheathed his claws.

"I don't believe you," he growled.

"Perhaps not right now but, you will later. When your anger takes over," the tom smiled. Snowyowl let out a yowl and jumped at him. His paws flew through empty air and crashed onto the ground. He was gone. Snowyowl lashed his tail in annoyance.

"I will kill you," he vowed. Turning around his heart sunk. Duskpaw was watching him through narrowed eyes. "I can explain," he started but she held up her tail to stop him.

"Choose the right path Snowyowl. Starclan is watching you and so am I," she mewed. Quietly she turned around and walked in the direction of camp. Snowyowl watched her disappear.

He turned back to the sky when he could no longer see her. "I'm sorry brother, father," he whispered. Dropping his gaze to his paws he shambled into the woods.

***************************Page break******************************************

Duskpaw walked back into camp tiredly. Her legs ached just like her heart did. She was troubled by what she had seen. Surely Snowyowl wasn't the murderer. He had been so kind as an apprentice and he himself had gotten attacked. Not to mention he had rescued her sister.

"It just can't be him," she insisted as she walked into the medicine cat den. Twigshade's nest was empty but Duskpaw didn't give it a second thought as she settled into her nest. Still arguing with herself she closed her eyes to go to sleep. Twigshade's scent drifted into her nose and she opened her eyes.

He was walking into the den with a bundle of marigold. He twitched his ears to her before placing the herbs in their storage hole.

"How was the Star Tree?" he asked, turning to her.

"Fine," she lied.

"Did Starclan say anything about who was the murdered?" he asked.

"Nope," she lied again. Twigshade looked disappointed. Sighing he settled into his nest. Duskpaw closed her eyes again and thought about what Softsnow had told her. Snowyowl would lose all those he held dear to him. Including her sister. Her heart twisted when she thought of loosing Silverpaw. She had to save her sister from Snowyowl.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for another short chapter. I'm afraid I'm starting to make a habit of it. I need to try and break it so hopefully the next one will be longer. Well tell me what you think. Please review people. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **


	22. Maplestar's life

**Chapter 20**

"Is everyone here?" a white she-cat asked. Her fur was long and silky. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. She was surrounded by a black and white tom, a black tom, a golden she-cat, and a fluffy white tom.

"I think this is everyone," the black tom mewed. "Orcafin?" he called his son's name. The black and white tom stood up for his father to see him. "Songpaw?" The golden she-cat stood up. "Icestar?" The white tom nodded. "And Softsnow," the black tom turned to the white she-cat.

"Thank you Blackice," Softsnow mewed to the black tom. "Now I bet your wondering why I've called you here," she mewed. They nodded. "It's about Frostclan. I've been studying the future and I've found something," she mewed.

"What is it?" Icestar asked. They other cats leaned forward. Their ears were pricked with anticipation.

"It's Duskpaw. Her destiny seems to have had a drastic change. I'm afraid of what is to came," Softsnow mewed.

"What will happen?" Orcafin demanded.

Softsnow leaned forward and whispered it in his ear. Orcafin gasped. His eyes were wide.

"Are you sure?" he checked. Softsnow nodded. "When?" he demanded.

"Towards the end of," Softsnow trailed off. Orcafin looked down.

"Poor Snowyowl," he muttered. Blackice laid his tail over his shoulder. "I know it's his fault I'm here but he's still my brother," Orcafin mewed quietly. His eyes were sad and he looked miserable.

"It's not his fault you're here. If it wasn't for you-know-who none of us would be here," Icestar pointed out.

"Has it really come to that? We can't speak his name out loud anymore?" Songpaw asked. The older cats didn't respond. "Well I refuse. I will speak his name," she growled. They looked at her. She remained silent.

"Well," Softsnow urged. Songpaw looked down.

"I can't. Every time I think of his name I remember his claws tearing through my throat. I'll never forget the cold fury in his eyes as he watched my life slip away. All because I knew. I knew what Snowyowl knew. I knew that and more. I watched him kill you," she turned to Icestar. The former leader looked at his paws.

"And I watched him kill you," his gaze turned to Softsnow. Her blue eyes were cold.

"I was his first victim. The first to feel his cold claws cut through the heart. The first to hear his cold laugh as he ripped you apart. The first to bleed to death because of his thirst. His thirst for power," she mewed. Her voice was flat and lifeless, her eyes cold and hard.

I was the last he killed," Orcafin mewed. "He killed me slowly. Letting the pain settle from each blow that I felt the next with renewed force. He destroyed me. So badly they almost didn't know it was me," Orcafin growled.

"You won't be the last," Softsnow mewed. "He has chosen the path of death and blood. Every decision he makes leads to death." The other cats exchanged looks.

"Is there nothing we can do to stop him?" Blackice asked.

"There is only one who can stop him. Even now her paws are walking the path of his destruction," Softsnow mewed. She looked up at the starry sky above them. "I have faith in her. After all, she has no real ties to him."

*********************************Page break************************************

Duskpaw woke from her sleep. The sun was pouring through the entrance, bathing her in golden light. She smiled lazily. Stretching she got to her feet and walked outside. Shardclaw was sitting by Maplestar's den. The clan was gathered beneath him. Duskpaw walked over to hear what he was saying.

"Snowyowl you can lead a hunting patrol by the Moonclan border. Take Foamfur and Silverpaw," he ordered. The white tom nodded and headed towards the entrance. Silverpaw and Foamfur followed. Duskpaw watched him through narrowed eyes.

"Wait," Maplestar called out. The ginger leader was walking out of her den. "I'm coming with you," she mewed. The clan looked mildly surprised. Even though they had one of the youngest leaders she didn't usually join patrols. Duskpaw couldn't help but wonder if Starclan had told her something about Snowyowl. The leader gave no sign as to why she had chosen the patrol. She just followed them into the woods.

"Um, Tundrafoot why don't you take a border patrol to the Oceanclan border. They might want to make trouble sense we took back Silverpaw so take Stormstep, Creamfoot, and," he gazed across the clan. "I'll go with you," he mewed. Jumping from where he was sitting he walked into the woods with them. Duskpaw was left alone in the clearing.

"Look out," Heronkit squealed. The brown tom was sliding across the clearing. His eyes wee wide with fear. Duskpaw jumped out of the way of the skating tom.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. Before he could answer the kit crashed into a tree at the edge of camp. He rubbed his head and back away.

"Stupid tree," he growled. Duskpaw flicked his ear with her tail.

"Seal-brain. What were you doing?" she asked. He looked down sheepishly.

"I was running out of the nursery and I tripped and ended up sliding across the ground," he muttered. Duskpaw rolled her eyes.

"Maplestar needs to make you an apprentice already. Your almost old enough now," she mewed. Heronkit brightened up.

"That's what Lichenheart said. She keeps talking about how she can't wait to actually be able to sleep for once," he mewed. Duskpaw smiled at his total obliviousness. She remembered when she and Silverpaw were that young. Even then their lives weren't carefree. They had been stolen by Oceanclan. She sighed. Was her life always so stressful?

***************************Page break******************************************

Silverpaw trotted next to Foamfur as they walked through the forest. Even though Maplestar was her aunt she felt nervous going on a patrol with her. She wanted to impress her. The ginger she-cat was at the back of the patrol. Her green eyes stared straight ahead. Foamfur was in the same posture. Snowyowl however was not looking straight ahead.

He flinched at every sound. His ears kept swiveling around and his darted nervously from side to side. Silverpaw shrugged at their odd behavior. She wanted to enjoy the patrol. She hadn't been on many since her return and she loved walking through her territory. Suddenly Snowyowl brought them to a halt.

"We should probably split up," he mewed. Maplestar nodded and headed into the woods. Foamfur walked away too. Snowyowl winked at her before walking away. Silverpaw watched him disappear into the woods.

When she could no longer see him she turned to the Moonclan border. She still found the rolling hills and flatness beautiful. The sun shone over the land, making it look warm and inviting. Silverpaw yearned to run over the land, free and light. Nothing to hold her down but gravity. Sighing she turned back to the woods and set off to find food.

Taking a deep breath she detected the scent of rabbit. _It must have ran over the border_, she thought. _Oh well. Moonclan's lost_. Following the scent under a bush she dropped into the hunter's crouch. The scent was over whelming and made her mouth water. _It must be right outside this bush_, she realized. Smiling she leapt out.

There was a rabbit there. Unfortunately it was unavailable to be caught. It was dangling from the jaws of a fox. It glared at her. Dropping the rabbit it stepped forwards. Silverpaw gulped. Turning around she darted out of the bush.

"Help," she cried as the fox thundered after her. "Help." She ran blindly through the woods, praying she was running to one of the warriors. Crashing through the trees she saw Maplestar. The ginger she-cat had a mouse in her jaws. She looked up in surprise as Silverpaw ran at her. "Fox," Silverpaw screamed. Maplestar dropped the mouse. Turning to the fox she unsheathed her claws.

With a yowl she leapt on the creature. Silverpaw skidded to a halt and turned to help. Maplestar was crouched on the fox's back. Her claws were dug into its scruff and she was biting its ear. Silverpaw ran behind it and bit down on its tail. It let out a painful yowl and whipped around, throwing Silverpaw backwards.

Maplestar lost her balance and fell to the ground. The fox pounced on her before she could recover. Silverpaw let out a screech then jumped back on the beast. It snapped at her but she moved out of the way. She continued to jab at the fox then dart away before it could touch her until it let out a frustrated whine. Dropping its tail it turned around and ran towards the Moonclan border.

Silverpaw ran to Maplestar's side. The ginger leader had lost a lot of blood. She wasn't moving and stared straight ahead. Silverpaw stared at her. Surly she wasn't dead.

"Maplestar," she mewed. Her leader didn't move. "Maplestar," Silverpaw continued. Her voice was higher this time and filled with worry. Once again Maplestar didn't react. Silverpaw felt tears well in her eyes. Maplestar had lost a life.

**A/N:**

**Well that chapter was longer. Sorry it took so long for me to get it up here. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Make sure you review and please keep reading. Oh yeah if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll answer them as long as they won't give too much away. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**P.S. I've been reading some reviews and I noticed that some of you are comparing my story to other ones. If you don't mind that then okay but if you do I'm very sorry. I'd like to say that any similarities with this story and any others were not planned to happen. It was pure coincidence. If you meant that as a compliment then I'm sorry for making you read all this. Now thank you for your time and cooperation and don't forget to review. **


	23. Border skirmish

**Chapter 21**

Duskpaw batted at Heronkit playfully. After running into the tree the two had started to play together. Duskpaw was feeling lighter and had almost forgotten about Softsnow's warning. Then there was the sound of thundering paws and Snowyowl's patrol thundered into camp. Whirling around Duskpaw's heart dropped when she saw Silverpaw and Foamfur supporting Maplestar. She rushed over.

"What happened?" she demanded looking over her leader.

"We were hunting and I got chased by a fox. Maplestar tried to fight it off but she lost a life," Silverpaw mewed. Duskpaw glanced at her sister.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Silverpaw nodded. Duskpaw turned back to her leader. "Take her to my den. Silverpaw go find Twigshade. I think he's in the woods somewhere," she ordered. Silverpaw turned and hared away into the woods. Snowyowl took her place and helped Foamfur carry Maplestar into the medicine cat den. Duskpaw followed them.

"Lay her there," she pointed to Snowyowl's old nest. Obediently they lowered her onto the nest. Maplestar let out a groan. Duskpaw hurried over to her. Her green eyes were wide.

"Is Silverpaw okay?" she demanded. Her voice was weak and tired.

"Yes," Snowyowl mewed.

"Where'd the fox go? Is it gone?" she asked.

"It ran away after you beat it," Foamfur mewed. "Silverpaw told me," she explained. Maplestar let out a relieve sigh and sunk into the moss nest. Duskpaw began to inspect her. She had a few scratches but it seemed that Starclan had healed the worst of them when they sent her back after she lost her life.

Duskpaw grabbed some marigold and chewed it into a pulp. Parting Maplestar's fur she began to rug it onto the wounds. After it was applied she places cobwebs over it to keep it on. When she finished she sat back to admire her work.

"You're going to be fine but you should probably take it easy for a few days," she advised. Maplestar sighed. Duskpaw looked over her work one more time before leaving the den. When she entered the clearing she found that the other patrol had returned. Her eyes widened when she saw them.

Shardclaw had a long gash running down his side. Tundrafoot was covered in scratches. Stormstep had a cut above his eye. Creamfoot was limping on her right front leg and was bleeding from her ear. Duskpaw rushed forward.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Turns out Oceanclan was mad we stole Silverpaw back," Shardclaw mewed. Duskpaw looked around for her mentor, she needed his help to heal all of these cats. Just then he walked through the entrance tunnel with Silverpaw at his heels. He looked at the other cats in surprise.

Duskpaw ran forward to explain. "Oceanclan attacked them," she mewed. Twigshade nodded.

"Go fetch some marigold and cobwebs," he ordered. He turned to Silverpaw. "Go get some wet moss and let them drink," he mewed. The silver she-cat nodded and bounded into the woods to find the moss. Duskpaw watched her leave before turning towards the medicine cat den to get herbs.

Maplestar raised her head when she entered. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Shardclaw's patrol was attacked by Oceanclan," she replied. Maplestar struggled to her paws. Duskpaw hurried over and pushed her down. "Stay down. You need to rest," she growled.

"I need to lead my clan," she hissed. Duskpaw shoved her down.

"Not right now. Twigshade and I can take care of them," she insisted. Maplestar struggled for a while then she fell back into her nest.

"Alright. Now go get those herbs," she growled. Duskpaw ran to the back of the storage and grabbed a mouthful of marigold. She wrapped her paws in cobwebs before she hurried back outside. Twigshade grabbed some of the herbs and began to chew them. He spread them over Shardclaw's wounds and left her to take care of Creamfoot.

"Here you go mother," she mewed. Dropping the herbs next to her mother she began to inspect her ear. It had a new notch in it but had stopped bleeding. She applied some chewed up marigold and wrapped it in cobwebs. "Now what happened to your paw?" she asked.

"I was fighting an Oceanclan warrior and they slammed my paw against a tree," she mewed. Duskpaw looked closer at it. It didn't look broken. She could still move it. Gently she pocked it. Creamfoot flinched.

"I think it's just sprained," she mewed. "I need to go get some comfrey," she mewed. Turning away from her mother she ran back to the medicine cat den. Grabbing some comfrey she ran back outside. Silverpaw had returned and was passing out wet moss. Duskpaw twitched her ear to her as she passed.

She dropped the herb at her mother's side and pushed it towards her. "Eat this. It should help," she mewed. Creamfoot obediently licked up the leaves. Duskpaw placed the rest on her paw. She wrapped cobwebs over it to keep them on.

"Thank you sweetie," Creamfoot purred. She licked her ear before Duskpaw turned to help Stormstep. All she did for Stormstep was put the marigold on his cut and add some cobwebs. Backing away she looked around the camp. Twigshade had already finished Shardclaw and Tundrafoot.

"Well done Duskpaw," Silverpaw purred to her sister. Duskpaw smiled at her.

"You did good too," she smiled. Silverpaw looked at her paws.

'It's my fault Maplestar lost a life. If I hadn't ran to her for help she never would have fought the fox," she sighed. Duskpaw wrapped her tail over her shoulders in comfort. "How many lives does she have now?" Silverpaw asked.

"Six," Duskpaw answered. Silverpaw let out a relieved breath.

"I was afraid you would say three or something," she mewed. Duskpaw shook her head.

"Maplestar's not that old," she pointed out. Silverpaw laughed. Then Duskpaw started to laugh. Eventually Creamfoot approached them with a smile on her face.

"Now what are you two laughing about?" she asked. Duskpaw and Silverpaw glanced at each other before laughing harder. Creamfoot looked even more curious then. "Is it me?" she asked. They laughed harder still. Creamfoot rolled her eyes and walked away leaving the two she-cats to take deep breaths to try and calm themselves.

"That made no sense what so ever," Silverpaw giggled. "Why were we even laughing?"

"I don't know," Duskpaw smiled. Silverpaw grinned.

"What was the joke?" Snowyowl asked. The white tom was watching them curiously. Silverpaw smiled at him. Duskpaw narrowed her eyes.

"There wasn't one," she mewed.

"Oh," Snowyowl mewed. "Silverpaw do you want to go hunting again. After all we didn't bring anything back," he pointed out. Silverpaw nodded.

"Sure let's go," she purred. Getting to her paws she and Snowyowl walked out of camp. Duskpaw glared after them. She didn't trust him with her sister. She still remembered Softsnow's warning. Getting to her paws she prepared to follow them but before she could move Twigshade approached her.

"Tell me what happened with Maplestar," he mewed. Duskpaw glanced back at the entrance before turning to answer him.

********************************Page break*************************************

Snowyowl and Silverpaw returned to camp with a rabbit, an owl, and a tern. Depositing the rabbit and tern on the freshkill pile they took the owl to the nursery for Lichenheart and Whitefox.

"Snowyowl, Silverpaw," Whitefox greeted them. Her two kits were suckling noisily. Furledkit, a white tom with brown feet, ears, and muzzle, glanced at them with green eyes before he returned to nursing. Bigkit was white just like his mother. He gave no signal that he knew they were there. Silverpaw watched them fondly.

"How are you Whitefox?" she asked. The white queen smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine. These two aren't old enough to exhaust me yet," she purred.

"I wish I could say the same," Lichenheart mewed. The mottled brown she-cat was sitting in her nest at the back of the den. Heronkit was sleeping next to her. "When he's awake he drives me seal-brained. I feel bad for whoever gets to be his mentor," she joked. Silverpaw knew that the queen really loved Heronkit and would give up her own life for him.

"We brought you an owl," Snowyowl mewed. He dropped the owl in between them. "It's all for you." Whitefox smiled and took a big bite. Lichenheart also began to tear into it. Snowyowl and Silverpaw took this as the que to leave and silently crept out of the den.

"They sure were hungry," Silverpaw commented.

"Raising kits is tiring," Snowyowl pointed out. Silverpaw glanced at him.

"Are you speaking from experience?" she joked. Snowyowl rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You figured me out. I've had kits," he dramatically mewed. Silverpaw laughed.

"I knew it," she teased. Snowyowl grinned. Playfully he nudged her. She nudged him back. Snowyowl leapt on her and they began to play fight.

"Hey," Tundrafoot mewed as they rolled into him. Snowyowl and Silverpaw jumped off of one another and sheepishly stared at their paws.

"Sorry Tundrafoot," Snowyowl apologized. Tundrafoot's whiskers twitched.

"I think you should go hunting," he mewed.

"I just went," Snowyowl protested. Tundrafoot narrowed his eyes.

"Come on Snowyowl," he growled. Snowyowl sighed and followed the grey tom out of camp. He waved farewell to Silverpaw as he left. Silverpaw sadly watched him go. She liked him, a lot. He was a really good friend. Maybe even something more.

***********************************Page break**********************************

Duskpaw watched through narrowed eyes as Snowyowl left. _Good,_ she thought. The less time Snowyowl and her sister spent together, the better. Turning away she looked for Twigshade. The tabby tom was nowhere to be found. _Oh well_, she sighed.

"Something wrong?" Maplestar asked from where she lay in her nest.

"No. I'm fine," Duskpaw lied. Truthfully her mind was whirling. She had to find out some way to pull Silverpaw and Snowyowl apart.

**A/N:**

**Here's another chapter. Sorry it was so boring. Please review peoples. It really helps me keep writing. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	24. I Forgive You

**Chapter 22**

Duskpaw stood next to Twigshade by the mossy boulders that marked the entrance passage. The cats that would be attending the gathering waited with them. Silverpaw wouldn't be attending this one so as not to enrage the Oceanclan cats further. Her sister stared at them longingly. Duskpaw sighed and walked to her side.

"I'll tell you everything that happens," she mewed.

"Thanks Dusk," Silverpaw purred. Duskpaw dipped her head to her before running back to Twigshade. The old tom smiled fondly at her.

"You and your sister are very close," he commented. Duskpaw nodded.

"Ever sense we were kits," Duskpaw replied. Twigshade smiled. Duskpaw thought she saw a hint of envy in his yellow eyes. She could understand why. As far as she knew, Twigshade was an only kit. Before she could think any more about it Maplestar charged out of the camp. Her clan ran after her.

Duskpaw fell into the pace as they ran to Frozen Falls. Maplestar ran like she was afraid she'd be late. Glancing up at the sky Duskpaw realized they probably would be the last ones there. She didn't mind. That just meant they'd stare at her.

When they reached the gathering Duskpaw found she was right. They were the last clan to arrive. As they charged onto the still frozen ice everyone's head turned to stare at them. Duskpaw fluffed out her fur and walked towards the other medicine cats.

Thunderstreak and Leafcloud smiled at her as she sat next to Sparklepaw. Sandpaw and Sealfeather trotted away when she arrived. Obviously not happy about how she had taken back her sister. Leafcloud stared after them, looking puzzled. Before she could ask about it the leaders called the meeting.

"Moonclan has done well this past moon. Brightlight's kits are growing stronger every day. The clan has many hopes for them," Swiftstar finished. _That was short_, Duskpaw thought. Greystar took his place.

"Stormclan is doing well also. The queen Quickstep has given us three new kits: Bluekit, Littlekit, and Forestkit," Greystar mewed. The clans let out cheers of congratulations. "Unfortunately we have also suffered lose. Our elder Mummbleweed died of greencough this moon," Greystar finished. He stepped back for Belugastar to go next.

"Oceanclan is thriving well despite the power hungry neighbors," he spat the last words. Greystar bristled.

"My clan has done nothing to harm you," he hissed.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Belugastar growled. His flaming gaze turned to Maplestar. "Frostclan have stolen an apprentice from us this past moon," he yowled the words so every cat could hear them. Maplestar glared at him as cats from other clans gasped and back away from the Frostclan cats. Remaining calm she stepped forward.

"Let me justify this accusation so wrongly thrown upon us," she mewed evenly. "The apprentice we stole from you was rightfully ours to began with. Silverpaw is Creamfoot's kit and Duskpaw's sister. When she went missing the clan went frantic. It was our new warrior, Snowyowl, that discovered she was in Oceanclan camp. When we tried to retrieve her Oceanclan withheld what was rightfully ours. Duskpaw and Snowyowl devised a plan to retrieve her and bring her to her true home," Maplestar finished. Her green gaze turned to Belugastar challengingly.

"Your warriors had no right to sneak into our camp and steal her," Belugastar growled. Duskpaw felt awkward as the other medicine cats turned to look at her. Thunderstreak was staring at her with a look of disbian.

"She went into another clans territory and stole an apprentice," she whispered to a nearby cat. Duskpaw ignored them and turned back to the leaders. Belugastar was bristling and looked ready to pounce on Maplestar. Greystar and Swiftstar watched worriedly from where they sat on different ledges.

"Give her back," Belugastar demanded. Maplestar still remained calm.

"Why?" she asked, tipping her head. She looked out at the Oceanclan cats. "Surely you have enough warriors already."

"She got that right," some cat muttered. Belugastar glared in the direction of the noise.

"Why should another clan have to shrink so you can grow?" Maplestar questioned. Belugastar looked at her when she spoke. He was beginning to look confused and doubtful. He had obviously expected the other leaders to be on his side. He had probably thought Maplestar would lose her temper and attack him, but all she did was question his actions. "Do you have no answer for me?" she asked.

"Yes, no, I-I don't know," he stuttered. Lashing his tail in frustration he jumped down from the waterfall. "Oceanclan is leaving," he stated. Stiffly he walked across the ice and into his territory. Greystar and Swiftstar exchanged a glance.

"Moonclan is leaving too," Swiftstar mewed. His clan followed as he walked onto the surrounding moor.

"Come along Stormclan," Greystar mewed as he left. The Stormclan cats followed him. Frostclan was left alone in the clearing. Maplestar didn't call them to leave. She just stared after Belugastar. The Frostclan warriors shuffled impatiently. Shardclaw leapt onto the ledge with her. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear. Turning around he jumped back down. Maplestar stared ahead for a moment more then shook her head as if to clear it.

"Let's go Frostclan," she mewed as she jumped down. Walking to the front of the group she lead them away. Duskpaw took up the back of the group. The front was made up of Maplestar, Shardclaw, Creamfoot, and Twigshade. They were most likely discussing important things and Duskpaw probably wouldn't be able to help so that was out of option. The middle was made up of Tundrafoot, Snowyowl, and Stormstep. They had their heads together and looked to be deep in discussion. That left only the back open for Duskpaw.

Slowly she walked behind her clan. It wasn't the greatest spot to be but it wasn't that bad. There was no one to bother her so she could think for a while. She let her mind wander as she walked through the forest. She thought of Blackice and Orcafin. Both of them had been killed. There had to be some connection to their murders other than they were related.

Both of them were close to Snowyowl. Both of them were black. Both of them were strong and powerful fighters. Both of them were loyal to their clan. Duskpaw shook her head. None of those were reasons they were killed, unless the murderer was pelt races and didn't like black cats. She rolled her eyes. That wasn't it.

They had reached the camp by then and Duskpaw stopped thinking about the murderer and went to find Silverpaw. She had promised to tell her everything that happened. She walked towards the apprentices den. When she got close she heard voices coming from it. They belonged to Silverpaw and Snowyowl. Duskpaw ducked under.

Silverpaw glanced at her. She smiled happily when she saw her. "Hey Duskpaw. Snowyowl was just telling me about the gathering," she explained.

"I thought you wanted me to tell you," she mewed. Silverpaw shrugged.

"Snowyowl wanted to and it's not that big of a deal so I let him," she mewed.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Silverpaw nodded. Snowyowl remained in the den. Duskpaw glared at him. "Alone." Sighing Snowyowl got up and left. Duskpaw sat next to her sister. "Do you really like him?" she asked.

"Yes. Snowyowl is special to me," she mewed. Duskpaw looked down.

"Be careful Silverpaw. He's not who you think he is," Duskpaw mewed. Silverpaw tipped her head.

"What does that mean? Do you think he's the murderer?" Silverpaw demanded.

"I don't know," Duskpaw sighed. Silverpaw stiffened.

"Snowyowl is not the murderer. I know he can get really mad but he would never kill his dad and brother. He loves his family," she growled. Duskpaw looked up at her.  
Silverpaw's eyes were blazing.

"Just be careful," Duskpaw mewed. Silverpaw's eyes softened.

"I know your just trying to protect me but honestly sis. I'll be fine. Snowyowl would never hurt me," she mewed. Duskpaw was still doubtful. "Just trust me on this one," Silverpaw added. Duskpaw looked into her eyes. They were so sure. Obviously she had no doubt that Snowyowl wasn't the murderer. Duskpaw smiled.

"I do trust you Silverpaw. I guess I can give him a chance," she mewed. Silverpaw purred and affectionately head-butted her shoulder.

"Thanks," she purred. Duskpaw playfully swatted her ear before she got up to leave.

"Bye Sil," she called over her shoulder as she left.

"Bye Dusk," Silverpaw called back.

**************************************Page break*******************************

Snowyowl watched Duskpaw enter the medicine cat den. his claws dug into the ground. He was mad at her. She was trying to take Silverpaw away from him. She was stealing the thing that meant the most to him. Suddenly a calm peace filled him. Orcafin's scent bathed his tongue.

_Control your rage brother. You are meant for more. Remember what Silverpaw said. She loves you and no one can take her away. She even got Duskpaw to give you a chance,_ Orcafin's voice echoed in his ear. Snowyowl gasped and looked around.

He could barely make out the shadowy outline of his brother standing behind him. Snowyowl felt tears well in his eyes. It had been so long sense he had seen his brother, and it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry Orcafin," he whispered. Orcafin nodded.

_I know, I know. I forgive you Snowyowl. _He looked up at the sky. The stars seemed to be shinning brighter. _I must go now. Look after Foamfur for me. Tell her I love her,_ he mewed as his form began to fade.

"I will Orcafin," Snowyowl promised as he disappeared completely. Snowyowl felt like he was lighter. Like he had been weighed down with chains and now they were gone. His new promise had freed him of his old promise. He was free.

**A/N:**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last time. That's why a got another chapter up so quickly. If you want to read another one soon you need to review. Oh and I thought I should warn you. We're getting to the part where everything gets tense and then starts to fall into place. If that made any sense to you good, if it didn't then I'm sorry. You're not alone though, I'm not even sure I understand it. I know that's kind of weird to write something you don't understand, but if you hadn't realized it from the story yet I'm kind of weird. Sorry I was rambling but if you've even read to down here please review cause if you just read all that pointless stuff then you have to or I'll through my computer out the window cause it's so slow and stupid and then you'll never know what happens. *Takes deep breath* okay I think I'm done now. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **


	25. Roarclaw

**Chapter 23**

Snowyowl walked along the Oceanclan border. He was leading a patrol made up of Tundrafoot, Foamfur, and Lichenheart. The queen had finally left the nursery when Maplestar had made Heronpaw into an apprentice. Snowyowl remembered the ceremony very well.

Maplestar had called them to the White Tree for a meeting. Lichenheart and Heronkit had been sitting under the tree. Both of them nicely groomed. She had named him Heronpaw and to Snowyowl's surprise she had named him the mentor. Now he had his own apprentice.

Stopping he looked around for him. He had allowed him to walk ahead for a while if he would come back every once in a while. It had been some time sense the brown tom had charged ahead of them but he still hadn't come back yet.

"Lichenheart come with me. Your son has yet to return and we should probably go make sure he hasn't gotten into any trouble," he mewed. Lichenheart nodded and walked to his side. "Continue the patrol Tundrafoot," he ordered. The grey and white tom nodded. Turning away Snowyowl and Lichenheart walked along Heronpaw's scent trail.

"Heronpaw," Lichenheart called when the scent got stronger. A tiny fearful mew answered her. Lichenheart and Snowyowl exchanged a look before charging towards him. His scent lead them to the Oceanclan border. Snowyowl had the sinking feeling his apprentice had run over the border and got caught by a Oceanclan patrol.

"Heronpaw," he mewed when they reached him. He was crouched by the border. His eyes. Wide with shock. He ran to his mother's side and buried his face in her fur. Snowyowl looked around in confusion. Then he saw what had scared him. Roarpaw was lying on his side of the border. Blood pooled around his head. It slowly dripped from his open mouth. His eyes stared ahead in fear. A large gash ran around his neck, almost decapitating him. Snowyowl was silent. Even though Roarpaw had stolen Silverpaw and had attacked his camp multiple times he was still Snowyowl's friend.

"Heronpaw run back to the camp and get Maplestar," Lichenheart mewed gently. Heronpaw shakily walked away from her. His slow walk turned into a run when he passed the surrounding bushes.

Snowyowl sat there, unsure of what to do. Lichenheart walked to his side. "We'll have to tell Oceanclan," she mewed. Snowyowl glanced at her.

"They'll think we killed him," he mewed.

"Probably, but do you want them to think he just disappeared? That he might have ran off and he would hopefully return but he never does," she challenged him. Snowyowl sighed. She had a point.

"Hey you there. Frostclan cats," a voice cried. They looked up. An Oceanclan patrol was walking towards them. Seagullfur was leading it. _Oh great_, Snowyowl thought.

They remained silent and let the other cats approach. At first the didn't notice the body. "We're missing one of our warriors. Have you seen him?" Seagullfur demanded. Snowyowl and Lichenheart looked at the body. Seagullfur followed their gaze. "No," he gasped. "You killed Roarclaw," he hissed, turning back to them.

"No they didn't," Maplestar mewed. She burst through the surrounding undergrowth with Tundrafoot, Foamfur, Silverpaw, and Heronpaw. Now the Oceanclan patrol was outnumbered. Seagullfur eyed them.

"Get Roarclaw," he ordered the cats behind him. Obediently they picked up their clanmate. Turning around Seagullfur lead them back towards their camp. When he was too far away for them to hurt him but close enough for them to hear him he raised himself onto his hind legs.

"It is war now," he yowled. Dropping onto all fours he and his clanmates raced away. Maplestar watched them leave with narrowed eyes.

"Let's go home," she mewed. Turning around she lead the way to camp. Snowyowl walked next to Heronpaw. The young apprentice was shaken up after what he had just seen. Snowyowl placed his tail over his shoulders.

"Good job at getting Maplestar," he mewed. Heronpaw smiled at his praise.

"I did get there right on time didn't I?" he asked. Snowyowl nodded. Heronpaw puffed up his chest at the praise and went to walk next to his mother. Silverpaw took his place next to Snowyowl.

"It's a good thing I decided to go with them. If it wasn't for me Seagullfur would have decided to attack," she joked. "He took one look at me and thought, 'we'll lose if we fight against her,'" Silverpaw teased. Snowyowl smiled at her. That was one of his favorite things about her, despite any situation she would be telling jokes.

"No, I think they were scared of Heronpaw," Snowyowl shot back. Silverpaw sniffed.

"Believe what you want," she mewed dramatically. Snowyowl nudged her gently.

"No it was you they were scared off. Well it was your stench," he mewed. She looked at him from the side. "You know, Oceanclan and Frostclan mixed. It's awful," he teased. Silverpaw glared at him and shoved him. Losing his balance he tumbled into a bramble bush. Silverpaw busted out laughing as did Tundrafoot and Heronpaw. Maplestar, Lichenheart, Foamfur just glared at them.

Whipping around the three she-cats walked into camp. Tundrafoot and Silverpaw helped him out before entering camp. Heronpaw had to be dragged in he was laughing so hard.

**********************************Page break***********************************

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather beneath the White Tree for a clan meeting," Maplestar yowled. Duskpaw walked out of the medicine cat den. Looking around she saw the dawn patrol already sitting under the tree. Obviously they had found something.

"What happened now?" Twigshade growled as he followed her out of the den.

"I think something happened on the dawn patrol," she mewed. Twigshade muttered something under his breath but Duskpaw didn't hear it. She sat next to Silverpaw and waited for Maplestar to continue.

"The dawn patrol found the dead body of an Oceanclan warrior. An Oceanclan patrol found them with the body and thought they had killed it. Now they have declared war on Frostclan," Maplestar informed the clan. Duskpaw gasped.

"Is it true?" she asked Silverpaw. She nodded.

"It was Roarclaw," she mewed. Duskpaw remember the silver tom from gatherings.

"We must double patrols on their border, have extra battle practice, and we need a constant guard to watch them," Maplestar mewed. "I'm assigning Shardclaw in charge of the patrols, Snowyowl will take over the battle training, and Creamfoot will be in charge of making sure someone is always on guard," she mewed. The three cats she called nodded. "Twigshade and Duskpaw," Maplestar continued. Duskpaw looked at her leader. "Make sure you have all the herbs you'll need for the battle," she finished. Duskpaw nodded. Maplestar jumped from the tree and walked to Shardclaw to see if he needed her for a patrol.

Snowyowl and Creamfoot walked to the dark grey tom two. Twigshade approached Duskpaw.

"Let's go gather herbs," he mewed. Duskpaw sighed and got up to follow him out of camp.

**************************************Page break*******************************

"I'll take Heronpaw and Silverpaw to the training area first," Snowyowl mewed. Shardclaw and Creamfoot nodded.

"I want Stormstep to be the first to guard," Creamfoot mewed. The grey tom nodded and bounded into the White Tree to guard.

"Alright then. Lichenheart you should go hunting. Tundrafoot take Creamfoot and patrol the whole territory," Shardclaw mewed. "I'll stay to help guard the camp," he mewed. Tundrafoot, Creamfoot, and Lichenheart bounded out of camp.

"Come on Silverpaw," Snowyowl mewed. Silverpaw looked at him. He and Heronpaw were heading out of camp too. She raced after them. Snowyowl lead them to the training area. "Alright. First I want to know everything you know. Silverpaw attack me," almost before he had finished speaking Silverpaw jumped on him.

Keeping her claws sheathed she pinned his front paws to his chest. Before she could do more Snowyowl had kicked her off with his back feet. Silverpaw landed on her feet and turned to face him. Snowyowl charged at her but she swept to the side. Spinning around she bit his tail before he had finished passing her.

Snowyowl jerked his tail from her teeth and turned to face her. This time he waited for her to charge. Silverpaw darted forward, as quick as a rabbit. Before Snowyowl could dodge her she rammed into him and sent him skidding across the ground. Without wasting anytime Silverpaw charged after him.

Snowyowl leapt to his feet before she could reach him and charged towards her. Surprised Silverpaw slowed down. Snowyowl barreled into her and pinned her to the ground. He shoved his muzzle to her throat.

"Do you give up?" he asked.

"Yes," Silverpaw mewed. Snowyowl back off of her. His eyes were bright.

"Well done Silverpaw. That was very good," he praised. Silverpaw smiled at him. His fluffy white fur was ruffled and looked like he hadn't been grooming properly. Silverpaw giggled. Snowyowl ignored her and turned to Heronpaw.

"Let's see what you got," he mewed.

************************************Page break*********************************

Snowyowl was sitting in the White Tree. It was his turn to watch. The moon shone above him, illuminating the camp. It was almost a half moon, Duskpaw and Twigshade would be going to the Star Tree soon. Suddenly the sound of a breaking twig echoed through camp. Snowyowl crouched down.

"Nice move Krispleaf," a voice hissed.

"Shut-up Shellfur," another voice growled.

"Both of you be quiet," a third voice ordered. Snowyowl recognized it, it was Seagullfur.

"Oceanclan is attacking," Snowyowl yowled. "Oceanclan is attacking," he cried. Frostclan poured out of their dens just as the Oceanclan warriors ran into camp.

**A/N:**

**Ohh, cliffie. Hmmm I wonder what shall happen, will Oceanclan take vengeance by stealing Silverpaw back? Will they kill someone else to satisfy Roarclaw's death? Only one way you can know the answer to these questions, READ! You also need to REVIEW! Thanks for everyone whose read up to here, it means a lot. Thanks!**


	26. Battle with Oceanclan

**Chapter 24**

Silverpaw darted out of the den. Heronpaw was right behind her. She whipped around to face him. His blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Stay by my side or another Frostclan warrior," she ordered. He nodded. Turning back around Silverpaw charged into the fray. Sharknight and Crabclaw had ganged up on Tundrafoot but the grey and white warrior seemed to be handling them pretty well. Lichenheart and Shardclaw were back to back fighting Whaletooth, Dorsalfin, Divetail, and Tidefur. Silverpaw remembered when she had been in the Oceanclan camp. Tidefur had been so nice to her. She had become like a second mother.

Suddenly Tidefur grabbed Lichenheart's paw in her teeth and crushed it between her jaws. All thoughts of her being like another mother vanished. Silverpaw let out a yowl of rage and charged at her. Unsheathing her claws she brought them down her side. Tidefur dropped Lichenheart's paw and stumbled backwards.

"Silverpaw," she gasped. Silverpaw growled at her before clawed her again. Yowling Tidefur turned tail and ran out of camp. Silverpaw grinned as she ran away.

"Silverpaw," she heard Heronpaw's terrified cry and raced to help him. The brown tom was back up against a tree with two full grown cats stalking towards him. Silverpaw recognized them instantly.

"Shellpaw, Krisppaw. Leave him alone," Silverpaw demanded. The two cats whipped around.

"We're not 'paws anymore. I'm Shellfur," Shellfur bragged.

"And I'm Krispleaf," Krispleaf added. Silverpaw narrowed her eyes.

"It's sad really. Even though your warriors you still have to fight cats half your size," Silverpaw taunted them. Shellfur bristled.

"You're not half our size," Krispleaf pointed out. Shellfur nodded. Together the two sprang at her. Silverpaw dodged just in time. They crashed into the ground. Without letting them get up Silverpaw leapt on top of them and sunk her claws into their scruffs. Heronpaw hurried over and bit down on their tails. They let out yowls of pain.

"Do you surrender?" Silverpaw demanded. Before they could answer a pale ginger she-cat barreled into her, knocking her away from the two young warriors. She was joined by a white she-cat. They pinned her down easily.

"Leave my kits alone," the white she-cat growled. Silverpaw recognized her as Pelicanwing. Silverpaw gasped as Snowyowl knocked the she-cat off of her.

"They're pretty wimpy warriors if their mother has to rescue them," he yowled. Pelicanwing let out an angry hiss and attacked him. Silverpaw pushed up against the ginger she-cat. She flew into another Oceanclan warrior that had Stormstep pinned.

"Thanks," the grey warrior mewed before jumping back into battle. Silverpaw charged after him.

**************************************Page break*******************************

Duskpaw was crouched in the medicine cat den with Twigshade, Paletree, Furledkit, and Bigkit. The battle was going very badly and Maplestar had called Whitefox to fight so they were watching her kits. They were at the back of the cave with huge terrified eyes. Paletree was pacing around the den, her tail lashed with frustration.

"If I wasn't so old I'd be fighting. I'd love to rip some Oceanclan pelt," she growled. Duskpaw didn't pay attention to the white she-cat. She was making bundles of herbs. She would put a small pile of poppy seeds inside some marigold leaves and wrap it all up in Cobwebs. Then she'd give it to Twigshade and he'd go into the battle and give it to the wounded warriors. So far none had been so bad that he had to bring them back to the den.

"Silverpaw got bitten. I need another bundle," Twigshade mewed. Duskpaw threw him one without even looking up. She didn't even react to her sister's name. At the moment the whole clan was her family.

*****************************Page break****************************************

Snowyowl leapt onto a branch of the White Tree. He crouched down and waited for and unsuspecting Oceanclan warrior to run beneath him. Just then Heronpaw shot beneath him with an Oceanclan warrior at his tail. Snowyowl dropped onto his back.

"Ahhhhhh," the warrior screamed. Snowyowl dug his claws in and bit on his lashing tail. The warrior screeched and ran into the fighting cats with Snowyowl on his back. One of his clanmates rushed over and pulled Snowyowl off. Pinning him down the cat raked its claws over his stomach. Snowyowl gave a powerful heave and flung him off.

Jumping to his feet he saw Creamfoot fighting against three Oceanclan warriors. He ran forward to help but was intercepted by another warrior. Growling in frustration he swiped his claws across the attacker's muzzle. The cat let out a furious screech and clawed at his pelt, ripping out clumps of fur.

Snowyowl grabbed his paw before he could do more damage. Biting down hard he jerked his head downward and slung his opponent to the ground. Putting his paw on his head he slung his head upward and heard the pop of his leg being dislocated. The cat screamed in pain. Snowyowl stepped off of him and let him limb away.

Turning around he looked for someone else to fight. His eyes fell on Tundrafoot. The grey and white tom was battling two warriors. Blood was dripping from a gash that ran down his back. Snowyowl ran forward and tackled the two cats.

"You better go to Twigshade," Snowyowl mewed. Tundrafoot nodded and hurried towards the tabby medicine cat. Snowyowl turned back to the warriors. Sinking his claws into their pelt he bit someone's ear. The other cat shoved him off to help his clanmate. Snowyowl flew back into Silverpaw.

The she-cat was wrestling with a tabby tom. He looked to be an apprentice. Snowyowl rose onto his hind legs so that they were back to back. The two warriors he was fighting advanced.

"I could use some help," Snowyowl mewed.

"If you failed to notice I'm a bit busy," Silverpaw growled. Suddenly Heronpaw leapt on the tabby apprentice. "Never mind," Silverpaw mewed turning to face the other warriors. Letting out a fearsome yowl she jumped on one of them. Snowyowl took on the other.

****************************Page break*****************************************

Duskpaw looked up from where she was making bundles as Twigshade entered the den. Maplestar was leaning on his shoulder. She was bleeding heavily from a cut on her neck. Duskpaw rushed forward to help. Twigshade laid her down on a bed of moss.

"Paletree," Twigshade snapped. The white elder ran to his side. "You are going to have to take care of the bundles now. Take them to any wounded warriors and tell them to eat the poppy seeds, put the marigold on their wounds, and cover it with the cobwebs. As long as you don't get into any fights it's any easy job," Twigshade mewed. Paletree nodded and grabbed a bundle. Giving Maplestar a worried look she ran out of the den.

Duskpaw grabbed some marigold and began to chew it while Twigshade inspected her for ant more wounds. Applying the herbs to her neck she wrapped it in cobwebs. Paletree thundered back into the den and grabbed another bundle. Duskpaw could see she would run out soon. She turned to the kits.

"Do you remember how I made the bundles?" she asked.

"I think so," Furledkit answered.

"Start making them," Duskpaw ordered. The two young toms immediately began to get to work. Duskpaw turned back to Maplestar. She was gasping for air. Twigshade had placed his paws onto her throat to stop the bleeding. Duskpaw grabbed more cobwebs. Twigshade moved his paws and Duskpaw placed the cobwebs over her neck. It didn't take long for them to be drenched in blood again.

"It's not stopping the blood," she mewed worriedly. Twigshade lashed his tail as he put his paws back over her neck. Suddenly Maplestar took one long shuttering breath then lay still. Her green eyes grew dull and stared ahead. Twigshade pulled his paws back.

"Get the other cobwebs off," he ordered. Duskpaw obeyed. "Put new ones on. She's only losing one life," he mewed. Duskpaw grabbed as big a wad as she could and wrapped it around her leader's neck. They waited in silence for her to return. Before anything happened they heard a yowling from outside.

Duskpaw ran to the entrance of the den to see what was going on. Belugastar was perched in the White Tree. His blue eyes a blaze. The fighting cats topped and looked up at him.

"Maplestar has lost a life. There is no one who can beat me. Oceanclan has won," he yowled. The Oceanclan cats cheered.

"Not yet," a new voice cried. A slender silver she-cat leapt into the tree and knocked Belugastar from his branch. Duskpaw's heart sunk when she recognized Silverpaw.

*****************************Page break****************************************

Silverpaw sunk her claws into Belugastar's shoulders. The white leader struggled beneath her. He glared up at her.

"Get off you pathetic apprentice," he growled. Silverpaw racked her claws over his muzzle.

"Get out of my clan," she hissed. Belugastar narrowed his eyes.

"If you can defeat me then Oceanclan will leave and the war will be over," Belugastar mewed.

"What if I lose?" she asked.

"Then we take over your clan," Belugastar growled. Silverpaw narrowed her eyes. Should she risk it? _Be strong Silverpaw. You can save your clan_, a voice mewed in her ear.

"Silverpaw don't do it," Shardclaw ordered. _Don't listen Silverpaw. You are stronger than him_, the voice insisted. Silverpaw thought for a moment.

"I will fight you," she called. Belugastar grinned. Shoving his hind legs under her he shoved her off.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

**A/N: **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I reached the fifty reviews! Yay. Thanks so much everyone. It really means a lot to me. Please continue the good work. Thanks so much. Oh yeah I'm going to the Lake this weekend. We're coming home Sunday so I'll try to update Monday but I might not be able to. Well thanks so much for reading my story. **


	27. New name

**Chapter 25**

Silverpaw bristled as the white tom got to his paws. His eyes glinted like ice in the weak light. They circled each other slowly, waiting for someone to make the first move. Silverpaw was acutely aware of Snowyowl watching her. His eyes trailed over her every movement and his body was tense. Silverpaw knew that he would fight Belugastar off of her if he was about to win. Silently she prayed he would withhold himself.

Belugastar charged forward on heavy paws. _Eating too much fish_, Silverpaw thought as she waited for him to get close. To her surprise he put on a burst of speed and rammed into her before she could move. Gasping for air and skidded across the clearing. The Frostclan cats gasped.

Belugastar didn't waste a second. Within moments he was on her. His long claws driving into her back and raking down the side. Silverpaw struggled against him but he was too heavy for her to move.

_Dig inside yourself Silverpaw. Find your inner strength_, the voice whispered. Silverpaw took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Blacking out the pain and the watching eyes she found a reserve of energy. With a mighty heave she flung Belugastar off of her.

"H-how did you?" Belugastar stammered. He shook his head in wonder. While he was shaking his head Silverpaw pounced.

Digging her claws into his shoulders she held on. Unsheathing her back claws she raked them down his back. She bit his ear for extra pain. The leader screeched and leapt to his paws. He ran towards the White Tree and flung himself upon it.

Silverpaw was crushed in between the powerful tom and the tree. She let go of him and began to flail desperately. Belugastar pushed harder. Silverpaw found it hard to breath as he crushed her lungs. Dots swam in front of her. She could vaguely see Snowyowl. His blue eyes wide with rage. He was staring at Belugastar with such hatred that if looks could kill, Belugastar would have lost a life.

Focusing on his face Silverpaw put her paws against Belugastar's black. She gave a great push and he moved forward a little. Silverpaw could breath now. She took a deep breath and shoved him forward. Belugastar tumbled forward and Silverpaw fell from the tree. Without hesitation she attacked.

Gripping his scruff with her teeth she raked his back with her claws. Clumps of white fur made a pile behind her. Then pieces of flesh and blood joined the pile. Still Silverpaw raked. All that seemed to matter was that she kept scratching him. She could hear her clanmates but she couldn't make out their words.

Then soft fur brushed against her. She stopped. Snowyowl was standing next to her. His blue eyes were no longer full of rage. They were unreadable. He looked down. Silverpaw followed his gaze. She was standing in a pool of blood, over a gruesome looking body. It was fleshy and destroyed. It took Silverpaw a moment to realize it was Belugastar.

She gasped and back away. Her eyes snapped to her legs when they moved. They were coated in blood. So was her chest. Her whole body was coated in Belugastar's blood. Feeling sick she crouched down. Closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see herself she listened to the clans.

"She killed Belugastar," some cat yowled.

"Murderer," another growled.

"Belugastar was going to murderer her. It was a defensive act," Silverpaw recognized Duskpaw's voice. "Anyways she has won so take your leader and leave our camp," she hissed.

"We don't take orders from apprentices," some cat growled.

"Then take it from me," Maplestar mewed. "Take Belugastar and leave," she demanded. Silverpaw heard the Oceanclan warriors muttering and then the sound of the walking to Belugastar's body. She opened her eyes to slits and watched them carry him out of the camp.

"Why don't you go wash off," Snowyowl suggested. Silverpaw nodded and shakily got to her paws. Snowyowl rushed over to support her. "I'll come with you," he mewed. Silverpaw smiled at him and walked out of camp.

********************************Page break*************************************

Duskpaw watched her sister leave with Snowyowl. She could hardly make out Silverpaw's silver pelt under the blood. She shivered at the thought of her sister tearing Belugastar apart. Shaking her head she turned back to the camp.

Her heart froze when she saw Twigshade standing over a body. The sun was just rising and in the early dawn light Duskpaw could just make out a cream pelt. _Oh Starclan no_, she thought as she rushed forward. Twigshade raised his head slowly as she approached.

"I'm so sorry," he mewed. Duskpaw felt tears rising in her eyes as she took in her mother's body. She was covered in multiple gashes and wounds. She had died from a loss of blood. Duskpaw buried her nose her fur as her tears started to pour. Twigshade bowed his head sadly.

Maplestar lay next to her and pushed her nose into her sister's fur. Her eyes were closed but Duskpaw could see the silver of tears peeking out from under her eyelids. Then her vision was obscured by her own tears and she turned back to Creamfoot.

*******************************Page break**************************************

Silverpaw walked back into camp slowly. She was still shaky but she felt better now that she wasn't covered in blood. Snowyowl walked next to her. They stopped when they saw their clanmates gathered around a body. They turned to look at her.

"Silverpaw," Duskpaw mewed. She was sitting in the middle of the crowd. Silverpaw hurried towards her. When she got close Duskpaw stepped to the side. Laying behind her was Creamfoot's body. Silverpaw froze.

"No," she breathed. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran to her mother's side. Sobs shook her body as she pressed her nose into her fur. Duskpaw joined her. Maplestar was already there. Snowyowl lay next to her. The rest of the clan gathered round.

************************************Page break*********************************

After a while Maplestar left her sister's body. She walked to the White Tree and leapt onto her branch. "Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather beneath the White Tree for a clan meeting," she called. The clan turned to face her. "Tonight one of our apprentices saved the clan for the Oceanclan take over. I think she deserves her warrior name," she mewed. The clan nodded their agreement.

"Silverpaw please come forward," Maplestar mewed. Silverpaw rose to her paws and walked underneath the tree. She didn't feel much like a warrior as she sat beneath the meeting tree. Maplestar looked at her. "I, Maplestar, leader of Frostclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has saved her clan from a great threat and is ready to become a full member of Frostclan," Maplestar mewed. She jumped from the tree to stand next to Silverpaw. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

"I do," Silverpaw mewed. Despite the situation her voice rang strong and clear through the camp.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Silvertear. Starclan honors your strength and fighting skills and we welcome you as a full member of Frostclan," Maplestar finished. She rested her muzzle in between her ears. Silvertear licked her shoulder. She stepped back and began to walk back to Creamfoot's body.

"Silvertear, Silvertear," Duskpaw called. The clan joined her. "Silvertear, Silvertear." Silvertear ignored them and returned to mourning for her mother. The clan grew silent as she ignored them. Closing her eyes she droned out.

"I like your new name Silvertear," Snowyowl whispered, bringing Silvertear back from her thoughts.

"Thanks Snowyowl," she sighed. Snowyowl moved closer to her.

"I like you too Silvertear," he mewed. Silvertear turned to him. His blue eyes were watching her carefully. She recognized fear in his eyes. Fear that she'd reject him. Silvertear felt her heart warm.

"I like you too Snowyowl," she mewed. She entwined her tail with his and snuggled against him. Together the two cats mourned for Creamfoot.

Eyes watched them from across the clearing. Angry eyes. Envious eyes. Revengeful eyes.

**A/N:**

**Awww. I just love Snowyowl and Silvertear. They're such a cute couple don't you think? Oh what do you think of her new name? I like it. It fits her life. Well make sure to review and keep reading. I'm leaving for the lake tomorrow so I probably won't get another chapter up but I don't know when we're leaving so I might have time to write another one. I seriously doubt it though so don't count on it. Well thanks for having read this for so long. It means a lot.**


	28. Trust him

**Chapter 26**

Duskpaw lead the way to the Star Tree. Twigshade plodded behind her with slow steps. She was forced to slow her pace to an easy walk so he could keep up. Duskpaw could just make out Leafcloud waiting for them in the dark. She quickened her pace to meet the other medicine cat. Behind her she could hear Twigshade's steps quicken.

"Hi Leafcloud," Duskpaw greeted her when they got close.

"Hey Duskpaw, Twigshade," she mewed sweetly. She got to her feet and walked next to Duskpaw. "How's your clan been?" she asked.

"Fine. Lichenheart's kit is now an apprentice and Silverpaw got her warrior name. She is now Silvertear," Duskpaw mewed. She made sure not to mention the battle with Oceanclan or Creamfoot's death.

"She's young to have her warrior name," Leafcloud commented.

"She deserves it," Duskpaw mewed. Before they could say anymore they reached Thunderstreak, Sparklepaw, Sealfeather, and Sandpaw.

"Duskpaw," Sparklepaw mewed. Duskpaw ran forward to greet her friend.

"Hi Sparklepaw. How've you been?" she asked.

"Just wonderful. The clan is doing greet. How's Frostclan?" she asked.

"We're doing great too," Duskpaw mewed. Sparklepaw smiled. Sandpaw glowered at Duskpaw as she talked to Sparklepaw. Sealfeather did too. When she glanced at them they turned tail and began to walked towards the Star Tree. Duskpaw glared after them.

"What happened between you guys?" Sparklepaw asked.

"Oceanclan attacked Frostclan," Duskpaw whispered. Sparklepaw gasped. "Maplestar lost a life and Creamfoot was killed," she mewed quietly.

"I'm so sorry," Sparklepaw mewed. Duskpaw looked down. She still missed Creamfoot desperately but she had been so busy helping the clan recover from the battle she hadn't had much time to think about it.

"We're here," Thunderstreak mewed. Duskpaw looked up to see that they had reached the Star Tree. She walked forward to find her spot but Thunderstreak blocked her. "Before we share tongues with our ancestors I would like to do something," she mewed. Walking to the tree she sat next to it. "Sparklepaw please step forward."

Sparklepaw looked baffled but she walked to Thunderstreak. Thunderstreak was smiling as she looked down on her apprentice. "Sparklepaw has been my apprentice for many moons and has trained hard to learn all the herbs and speak with Starclan. She has never faltered from healing a cat or forgotten herbs when it matters. I believe it is time she receives her full name," Thunderstreak mewed. Duskpaw smiled at her friend. Sparklepaw looked astonished.

"Sparklepaw, is it your wish to continue learning all you can about being a medicine cat from me and to one day take my place as the medicine cat of Stormclan?" Thunderstreak asked.

"Yes," Sparklepaw answered.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Sparklewish. Starclan honors your memory and skill in healing and commend you with the title of a full medicine cat," Thunderstreak finished. Sparklewish looked like she would burst with pride and excitement. Thunderstreak stepped out of the way and Sparklewish walked to the Star Tree. Touching her nose to the rough bark and laid down to sleep.

The other medicine cats followed her lead. Duskpaw settled down next to her friend and touched her nose to the tree. Slowly she drifted to sleep.

She awoke in the same starry forest as usual. The only difference was Orcafin was waiting for her instead of Softsnow.

"Hi Orcafin," she greeted the former Frostclan warrior. he smiled and dipped his head to her.

"Hello Duskpaw," he greeted her. "I've come to tell you something," he dropped his voice to a whisper. Glancing around to see if anyone was watching them he put his muzzle next to her ear. "Snowyowl is not what Softsnow thinks he is. Trust him Duskpaw. Now his paws walk the right path," Orcafin whispered.

"Orcafin," Softsnow mewed in surprise. The white she-cat was weaving through the surrounding trees. Orcafin pulled away from Duskpaw when he heard her voice.

"Greetings Softsnow," he dipped his head to the she-cat. She blinked suspiciously. "I was just telling Duskpaw to tell my mother that I love her," Orcafin lied. He turned to Duskpaw. "I should probably be going. Remember what I said," he mewed before turning to leave. Softsnow watched him leave through narrowed eyes.

"Well done Duskpaw," Softsnow turned back to her. Her eyes were much happier now. "You did well taking care of your clan after the battle," she praised. Duskpaw smiled at her.

"Thanks," she purred. Softsnow smiled warmly at her.

"You will make a fine medicine cat one day," she mewed. Then her eyes clouded over. Duskpaw gasped as Softsnow fell to the ground. She hurried to the white she-cat's side.

"Softsnow," she mewed urgently. Softsnow took a deep breath and sat upright. Her blue eyes were clear and her breathing regular. She looked at Duskpaw with great sadness. "What happened?" Duskpaw demanded.

"Leaf-fall is almost here. After it comes Leaf-bare. You must serve your clan well through those tough times. They will need you the most then," she sighed.

"What will happen?" she asked.

Softsnow didn't answer her. She stared at the ground for some time before looking into her eyes. "Trust in Starclan Duskpaw," she whispered before she began to fade away. Duskpaw lashed her tail in frustration as the forest began to fade too. Why couldn't they just tell her what was going to happen? Why did they always give her such pointless warnings?

Blinking open her eyes she found herself next to the Star Tree. The other medicine cats were waking up too. Sparklewish's eyes shone. She must have had a good dream. Duskpaw wished she had had a good dream.

"We should probably get going," Thunderstreak yawned. "Come on Sparklewish," she called her apprentice as she headed towards Stormclan territory. Sealfeather and Sandpaw were already walking away and didn't wait for her as she paused.

"Bye Duskpaw," Sparklewish mewed before she ran after her mentor. Duskpaw watched her leave before turning to follow Twigshade and Leafcloud home.

**********************************Page break***********************************

Snowyowl stretched tiredly. Early dawn light was streaming into the den. Its warm rays shone on Silvertear. The silver tabby was sleeping next to him. She was curled in a tight ball and sleeping soundly. Snowyowl stared at her for a moment longer before he got to his paws and walked out of the den.

Shardclaw was sitting underneath the White Tree ordering patrols. Snowyowl walked towards him.

"I want Tundrafoot to lead a hunting patrol with Lichenheart and Foamfur," the grey tome ordered. Tundrafoot nodded and raced out of camp with his patrol following. "Stormstep will you lead a hunting patrol?" he asked the grey tom.

"Sure. I'll check the Oceanclan border while I'm out," he offered.

"I can take Heronpaw and Silvertear to do that," Snowyowl interrupted. Shardclaw nodded to him.

"Sure Snowyowl," he mewed. Snowyowl bounded to the apprentice den to get Heronpaw. Sticking his head in he saw the young tom snuggled in the back of the den. Snowyowl prodded him awake.

"Dawn patrol," he mewed. Heronpaw yawned and stretched. Snowyowl went to fetch Silvertear while his apprentice finished waking up. Silvertear was already getting up when he arrived at the den. "Dawn patrol," he mewed.

"Okay," Silvertear purred. Blinking sleep from her eyes she followed Snowyowl out of the den. Heronpaw was waiting for them in the clearing. He raced over to them when the walked into the clearing.

"Let's go," he mewed. Snowyowl flicked his ear with his tail.

"Good idea," he teased. Heronpaw grinned and swatted him playfully. Snowyowl nudged him back. Silvertear butted in between them before they could do anymore.

"We have a border to patrol toms," she mewed. Heronpaw rolled his eyes and Snowyowl grinned as they followed her out of camp.

**A/N:**

**I'm back from the lake. It was awesome. Sorry this chapter was short and boring but I'm sun burnt and tired from the trip so it's all I could write at the moment. I'll try to get a better one up soon. My school starts on Thursday so updates will be less often after that, sorry. Oh and if you remember me saying that things were going to start falling into place well um I'm sorry to say but they aren't yet. That happens after Duskpaw gets her full name, not Silvertear. Sorry if I got you all excited. Well hope you liked this chapter and please remember to review. **


	29. Foamfur's confession

**Chapter 27**

Duskpaw's eyes trailed over the herb supply. They had an abundance of tansy and lots of yarrow and chervil. They also had lots of poppy seeds, marigold, golden rod, and mostly everything. They were only low on catmint. Just then a strong wind blew into the den. Duskpaw fluffed up her fur against the chill.

_Leaf-fall is almost here, _she thought as she worriedly examined the catmint pile. Just then she heard paw steps behind her. Turning around she saw Foamfur standing outside of the den.

"Is there something you need Foamfur?" Duskpaw asked. The golden she-cat glanced around nervously before entering the den.

"I have something important to tell you," she mewed. Duskpaw pricked her ears. "I-I-I," she stuttered. Taking a deep breath she continued. "I'm expecting kits," she finally managed to mew. Duskpaw was surprised by this.

"Who's are they?" she asked.

"Orcafin's. I found out I was pregnant the day before he died," she explained. Duskpaw noticed that Foamfur's stomach was getting rather large. Inwardly she scolded herself for not noticing before. "I'm worried Duskpaw. What kind of life will they have without a father?" she asked.

"Don't worry Foamfur. The clan will help you raise these kits. They can never replace Orcafin but they will do their best," Duskpaw comforted the distressed queen. Foamfur looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure," she answered. Foamfur let out a relieved sigh. "Why don't I help you move into the nursery?" Duskpaw offered. Getting to her paws she lead Foamfur across the clearing to the nursery. Whitefox looked up when they entered.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" the white queen asked. Furledkit and Bigkit looked at then curiously from where they were laying in the nest.

"Foamfur's moving in," Duskpaw explained. She could see her own surprise echoed on Whitefox's face but, the queen didn't ask anything. Standing up she walked to Lichenheart's old nest. Pawing it together she stepped out of the way. "You can use that until Heronpaw brings some new moss for a nest," Whitefox mewed kindly.

Foamfur nodded and settled down into the moss. Duskpaw waited until she was settled to back away.

"I'll tell Heronpaw to gather some moss," she mewed before leaving the den. Entering the camp she looked around for the only apprentice. She spotted him eating a tern with his mother. Duskpaw hurried towards him. "You need to gather moss to make Foamfur a new bed in the nursery Heronpaw," Duskpaw ordered the young tom.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes," she mewed. The brown tom sighed and got to his feet. Dipping his head in farewell to his mom, he left the camp. Duskpaw turned back to Lichenheart when he had left. "Do you know where Silvertear is?" she asked.

"She went on a walk with Snowyowl," Lichenheart answered. Duskpaw lashed her tail in frustration. "Why do you need her?" Lichenheart asked, sensing Duskpaw's aggravation.

"Leaf-fall is almost here and the supply of catmint is dangerously low," she explained.

"I'll gather catmint with you," Lichenheart offered. Duskpaw glanced at the she-cat. Lichenheart finished her tern and rose to her paws. "I can go right now if you like," she mewed. Duskpaw nodded.

"Let's go," she mewed.

*******************************Page break**************************************

A cold wind blew through the forest, rattling the branches and blowing away the leaves. Silvertear shivered and moved closer to Snowyowl. The fluffy white tom glanced at her. He grinned.

"Cold Silvertear?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she shot back. Snowyowl laughed. She nudged him. He nudged her back. Silvertear swatted at him. Snowyowl flicked her ear with his tail.

"Is that any way to treat your elders?" he asked.

"You're not my elder," she mewed. Snowyowl fluffed up his fur.

"I am older than you," he pointed out. Silvertear rolled her eyes. "Well I am," he insisted. Silvertear smiled.

"I know, I know," she sighed.

Snowyowl pushed his fur against her comfortingly. Silvertear cuddled against him. He licked the top of her head. She purred. "Sorry if I was being seal-brained and annoying," he apologized.

"You can't help it. It's how Starclan made you," she teased.

"Well Starclan made you like a beautiful, sweet, funny cat," he mewed. Silvertear smiled

"Thanks," she purred.

"Oh wait. That's how I wish you were," he joked. Silvertear huffed. Sticking her nose in the air she stalked into the woods. "Silvertear," Snowyowl called chasing after her. Silvertear glanced back at him mischievously. Waiting for him to get close she took off. Snowyowl followed close behind.

"You'll never catch me," Silvertear called over her shoulder.

"Just wait and see," Snowyowl called back. Silvertear laughed as she ran into the woods. The two chased each other through the trees. Silvertear maintained a steady lead but Snowyowl never fell behind.

Bursting through a bush Silvertear crashed into another silver tabby. Snowyowl ran into a brown mottled she-cat.

"What are you doing?" the silver tabby demanded. Silvertear backed off to find Duskpaw laying beneath her. Snowyowl had crashed into Lichenheart. The mottled she-cat let out an annoyed hiss and glared at him.

"Sorry Duskpaw. We were playing tag," she explained. Duskpaw glared at her.

"You should be hunting. Leaf-fall is practically here and soon there will be more kits to feed," she growled. Silvertear glanced at Snowyowl. He looked baffled.

"Who's expecting kits?" she asked.

"Foamfur is having Orcafin's kits," Duskpaw huffed. Silvertear smiled at the news. Snowyowl's eyes grew wide. For a moment they were clouded over by guilt.

"I'm so sorry Orcafin," he muttered under his breath. Then he blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He smiled. "That's wonderful news," he mewed. Silvertear twitched her ear with confusion. _What was that about_? she wondered. Shrugging she turned back to Duskpaw.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Gathering catmint before the frost kills it," she mewed. Silvertear nodded.

"Let's go hunt Snowyowl. We should be doing something useful," she pointed out. He nodded and headed into the woods. "Bye Duskpaw," she mewed to her sister. Waving her tail in farewell to Lichenheart she followed Snowyowl into the woods.

*****************************Page break****************************************

Duskpaw walked back into camp with her mouth full of catmint. Lichenheart was also carrying a good load behind her. Dropping the herb in its slot she walked out of the den. Heronpaw was running into the nursery with wads of moss. Duskpaw nodded to him.

Whitefox and Stormstep where laying outside of the nursery while their kits played with a ball of moss. Tundrafoot was playing with them. Lichenheart was joining Shardclaw by the freshkill pile where he was snoozing.

Maplestar was sitting with Twigshade outside her den. They were deep in discussion. Just then Silvertear and Snowyowl returned from hunting. They dropped their catch, a tern, a rabbit, and a lemming, onto the pile. Then they settled down outside the warriors den to share tongues.

Duskpaw felt rather sad as she watched her clan. Each of them were with someone. They were all together, except her. She would have sat with Silvertear but she only hung out with Snowyowl now.

Sighing she walked to the freshkill pile. Picking out a rabbit she settled down to eat it. As she ate Whitefox called her kits into the nursery for a nap. She disappeared into the den with them. Tundrafoot and Stormstep walked into the warrior's den for the night.

Maplestar and Twigshade stopped talking and separated. Maplestar walked into her den while Twigshade approached her.

"Did you get more catmint?" he asked. She nodded. "Well done," he praised. Duskpaw smiled at him. She half hoped he would sit next to her while she ate but, he just went inside the den. After he left the other cats began to head for their dens. All that was left was Duskpaw Silvertear, Snowyowl, and Lichenheart, who was keeping watch that night. Yawning tiredly she entered her den to sleep.

**A/N:**

**Yet another boring chapter. Sorry. The next one will be much better. It's going to be about Silvertear and Snowyowl. They are just so cute together. Sorry if I'm obsessing over them but I just love that couple. Well thanks for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Make sure you review again.**


	30. Silvertear and Snowyowl

**Chapter 28**

Silvertear's eyes were slits as Snowyowl groomed her. She purred contentedly. The camp was empty except for Lichenheart. The mottled brown she-cat glanced at them from time to time. Silvertear was beginning to feel awkward with her watching them. She flicked her ear.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she glanced at Lichenheart, hoping Snowyowl would understand. He nodded. Getting to her paws she walked towards the mossy boulders to exit camp. Lichenheart stopped them.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

"Just going for a walk," Snowyowl answered. Lichenheart smiled understandingly. She stepped out of the way to let them pass. Snowyowl took the lead when they entered the forest. Silvertear walked next to him.

"So where are we walking to?" she asked, letting her gaze travel over the darkening forest. Snowyowl glanced at her. His blue eyes were bright.

"It's a secret," he mewed. Silvertear tipped her head. Snowyowl didn't say anything else. They remained silent through the whole walk. Suddenly Snowyowl stopped next to a rather large bush laced with tiny purple flowers. "Come on," he mewed ducking under the bush. Silvertear followed him under.

The grass beneath it was soft and squishy. The dark leaves of the bush hid them from prying eyes. A gentle breeze blew through and made the flowers dance. It was breath taking. Silvertear gasped at its beauty. A strong sweet smell rolled over her. It was from the flowers. She breathed deeply.

"Oh Snowyowl," she purred. He grinned at her. The moon pierced through the branches and made his pelt glow. "You look so handsome," she smiled.

"You look beautiful," Snowyowl mewed. Silvertear grinned and rubbed against him. He wrapped his tail around her and pulled her close. Silvertear breathed in his comforting scent. It was laced with the scent of flowers and smelled truly wonderful.

"It's so beautiful here. Why don't the rest of the clan come here?" she asked.

"I don't think they know where it is. Most cats don't go looking under bushes," he mewed. Silvertear's whiskers twitched.

"And you do?" she teased. Snowyowl smiled.

"I tripped and happened to fall into this bush," he explained. Silvertear giggled. She licked his cheek.

"Your too clumsy," she joked.

"I know," he mewed. Silvertear closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. Snowyowl sighed. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this," he mewed quietly. Silvertear glanced at him.

"For what?" she asked.

"For you. Orcafin always had Foamfur. I never had anyone, until I met you. I felt something for you every sense that first day I met you," he confessed. Silvertear's heart raced. She had no idea Snowyowl had carried feelings for her for so long.

"Do you feel the same about me?" he asked.

"Yes," Silvertear breathed. Snowyowl looked relieved. He licked her head. Silvertear snuggled back against him.

********************************Page break*************************************

Snowyowl was curled around Silvertear as she slept. Her flanks slowly moved up and down as she breathed. Snowyowl watched with soft eyes.

They were still under the bush. It was moonhigh and Silvertear had fallen asleep. Snowyowl was too scared for her to go to sleep. Not to mention he was scared of what he would dream. He shrugged away the thought. He didn't like to think of such evil things when he was with Silvertear.

Just then a shaft of moonlight broke through the branches and touched her fur. Her pelt seemed to ripple like water. It shone brightly in the dark place. Snowyowl was mesmerized by her beauty. Then something caught his eye.

A pair of eyes watching them. They glowed in the shadows. Snowyowl glared at them. "Leave her alone," he ordered. The eyes blinked. They lingered. Snowyowl unsheathed his claws. They disappeared. Snowyowl glared at where they had been.

"Snowyowl," Silvertear yawned. She was awake and looking at him worriedly.

"Yes Silvertear?" he asked his mate.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, looking where he had been staring. Snowyowl protectively wrapped his tail around her.

"Yes my dear. Everything is fine," he purred. Silvertear smiled.

"I love you," she whispered as she settled back down.

"I love you too," Snowyowl mewed as he settled next to her.

***************************Page break******************************************

Duskpaw yawned and stretched tiredly. Twigshade was still sleeping in his nest. She glanced at him before walking to the entrance. Looking outside she gasped.

The camp was covered in a light dusting of snow. Everything was covered, nothing had escaped the frosty flakes. She blinked in surprise and looked up. The sky was covered in grey storm clouds. She couldn't even see the sun.

"Leaf-fall has arrived," Twigshade mewed. Duskpaw jumped when he spoke. The old tabby was standing beside her now. His yellow eyes trailed over the camp. "I'll go see if there is anymore catmint to collect," he mewed as he headed outside of camp.

As he disappeared Shardclaw popped his head out of the warriors den. He looked around in surprise. Shaking his head in disappointment he headed towards the bottom of the White Tree. He was followed by Tundrafoot and Lichenheart. Stormstep had taken over Lichenheart's guard duties last night. He hurried over to his deputy. Duskpaw also joined them.

Shardclaw scanned the crowd. "Where are Silvertear and Snowyowl?" he asked. The warriors exchanged looks. Duskpaw looked around for her sister and Snowyowl. They were nowhere in camp from the looks of it. "Oh well," Shardclaw sighed. "Tundrafoot can go hunting with Heronpaw while I'll go on a complete border patrol with Stormstep and Lichenheart," he mewed. The cats nodded and headed out of camp.

Duskpaw watched them leave before heading back towards the medicine cat den. Grabbing a mouthful of borage she walked to the nursery. Whitefox was still sleeping but Foamfur was awake. Duskpaw dropped the herbs next to her.

"Eat half of these. They'll help your milk come and keep you from getting a fever. Whitefox should eat the other half when she wakes up," Duskpaw mewed. Foamfur nodded and began to chew on the herbs. Duskpaw returned to the medicine cat den.

This time she grabbed some tansy. She walked past the nursery and went to the elders den. Paletree looked up when she entered.

"Hello Duskpaw," she greeted her. Duskpaw dropped the herbs in front of her.

"Good morning Paletree. I need you to eat these herbs. They'll keep you from getting a fever," she mewed.

"Oh I don't need any herbs. Save them for the younger cats," she sniffed. Duskpaw sighed and pushed them closer to the old cat.

"I still have enough herbs for the younger cats. I'll give them herbs when they return from patrols. You need to eat yours now," she coaxed the old white she-cat. Paletree considered her words. Finally she liked up the plants. Duskpaw smiled. "Well done," she praised. Paletree flicked her ear.

"I'm not a kit. I don't need praises," she hissed. Duskpaw hid her aggravation.

"Good bye Paletree," she mewed. Paletree shrugged and settled back into her nest. Duskpaw turned and left the den. As she entered the camp Silvertear and Snowyowl walked back into the clearing. Their eyes were bright and cheerful. They didn't seem to notice Duskpaw as they headed towards the freshkill pile. Duskpaw approached them.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. Silvertear glanced at her.

"We were on a walk," she mewed.

"Shardclaw was looking for you. He's already sent out the patrols. Now only three cats are patrolling the whole border and two are hunting or the whole clan," she informed them. They glanced at each other guiltily.

"Let's hunt then," Snowyowl mewed. Silvertear nodded. Together they bounded away. Duskpaw lashed her tail in annoyance when they left. _Warriors_, she thought irritably.

**A/N: **

**Sorry this chapter was short. I focused most of it on Silvertear and Snowyowl and didn't really know what I was going to write after that so I just kind of came up with something. Sorry. Well I hoped you liked it anyway. I enjoyed writing it. Please review and thanks for reading for so long.**


	31. snow

**Chapter 29**

A cold wind blew into camp, bringing with it the scent of more snow. Duskpaw sighed. That was all they needed, more coldness.

She was sitting at the entrance of the medicine cat den and watching the clan wake up. It was something she enjoyed. Just then Shardclaw crawled out of the warriors den with Tundrafoot, Stormstep, Lichenheart, and Silvertear. Snowyowl had been on guard duty last night. Duskpaw watched in amusement as the warriors struggled through the thick snow that had piled up the last few days.

She sneezed as a snowflake drifted onto her nose. Silvertear looked at her when she did. Her sister waved her tail in greeting. Duskpaw dipped her head.

"Wanna come help us?" Silvertear asked. Duskpaw grinned and began to push her way through the snow towards them. It was bitter cold and stung her delicate paws. She ignored the pain and continued to them. "Thanks," Silvertear panted as Duskpaw arrived and began to help them push away the snow.

"Anything for my clan," Duskpaw replied. Shardclaw leapt onto a frost covered root when they reached the White Tree.

"I want Stormstep to stay here and make paths through the snow for everyone to use," Shardclaw ordered. The grey tom nodded. "Snowyowl can lead Lichenheart and Heronpaw on a hunting patrol. Go by the Moonclan border while you're out," Shardclaw added. "I'll take Tundrafoot to patrol the Oceanclan border," he finished.

Duskpaw noticed how he seemed to not be worried about Oceanclan attacking. They hadn't bothered them sense Silvertear had took away Belugastar's life, but that was no reason to get relaxed. She shrugged away the thought and began to trudge back to her den. With weather like this she would need to make sure her herb supply was ready.

"I need you to look for borage, catmint, and tansy today," Twigshade ordered when she entered.

"Alright," Duskpaw mewed. She turned back around and headed into the woods. Stormstep nodded to her as she passed. He was making a path to the nursery. She dipped her head before exciting camp.

The woods looked beautiful. The silvery trees glimmered with frost. The ground beneath her was covered in snow that had escaped their branches' grasps. The sun that managed to shine through the trees turned the snow gold. She marveled at its beauty as she searched for herbs.

Duskpaw scented the air. She was unable to detect any herb scents in the frosty air. Feeling disappointed she searched under a nearby bush. Underneath was a small patch of tansy. She plucked all of it. Crawling back out she looked under the next bush. It was empty.

*******************************Page break**************************************

Duskpaw returned to camp with a small amount of tansy, some borage and two leaves of catmint. She sighed as she stored it in the medicine cat den. Twigshade watched her sadly. He shook his head in disappointment at the few herbs.

"Do you want me to go back out?" she asked. Twigshade considered it for a moment.

"You can go back out tomorrow. You shouldn't spend too much time in the woods, you might catch white-cough," he mewed. Duskpaw nodded. She grabbed some borage.

"I'll give this to the nursing queens," she mewed around her bundle. Twigshade nodded. Bounding into the camp she hurried towards the nursery. Whitefox and Foamfur looked up when she entered. Before they could utter hello she was attacked by Bigkit and Furledkit. Duskpaw stumbled to the ground.

"We got her Bigkit," Furledkit squealed. Bigkit let out a triumphant cry. _You certainly have the right name_, Duskpaw thought. The kit was almost as big as she was and was crushing her.

"Furledkit, Bigkit, get off of Duskpaw right now," Whitefox ordered. The kits let out disappointed mews and stumbled off her back. Duskpaw slowly got to her feet. Foamfur's eyes were shinning. She looked amused.

"I hope my kits won't be that wild," she purred. "I don't think I could handle them."

"They'll listen if your stern with them," Whitefox mewed. She eyed her son's. They looked at each other nervously. "What are you going to say to Duskpaw?" she asked. They shuffled their paws before answering.

"Sorry Duskpaw," they muttered.

"It's fine kits," Duskpaw answered, dropping her herbs. They brightened.

"Can we go outside?" Furledkit asked. Whitefox rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you ever want to do?" she asked. They nodded. "Fine, but don't get to cold," she called after them as they ran outside. Duskpaw pushed the herbs towards them.

"You should each eat half of these," she advised. Foamfur obediently licked up the herbs. Whitefox did as well. Duskpaw nodded to them. "Great Starclan am I happy you agree so easily. It takes me forever to get Paletree to eat her herbs," Duskpaw exclaimed. They laughed.

"She's just stubborn," Foamfur purred. Her eyes misted. "Orcafin was too," she whispered. Duskpaw looked down. The poor golden she-cat was still grieving over her mate's death. "If only he could meet his kits, just once," she sighed. Duskpaw felt sympathy towards her.

"I'd be devastated if Stormstep hadn't been able to meet his kits," Whitefox mewed. She looked out the nursery. Duskpaw followed her gaze. Bigkit and Furledkit where playing with their father. They had him pinned and were pummeling him with sheathed claws. "I'm so sorry Foamfur," Whitefox mewed. Foamfur shook her head to clear it.

"It's okay. I'm getting used to it," she mewed. Duskpaw could detect the pain behind her voice and guessed she was lying.

"Well I'd better go. See you later," she mewed. The two queens dipped their head to her as she left.

**********************************Page break***********************************

Silvertear followed Tundrafoot into camp. After his border patrol Shardclaw had assigned him to hunt with her. They were returning to camp with a small amount of prey. Most of the prey had dug into their burrows to escape the snow.

Dropping their prey on the freshkill pile they separated. Silvertear walked to her sister, who was sitting outside the medicine cat den.

"Hi Duskpaw," Silvertear greeted her sister. Duskpaw glanced at her in surprise.

"Hi Silvertear. To what do I owe this honor?" she asked. Silvertear tipped her head. "Well you never seem to talk to me anymore," she explained. Silvertear realized that she was right. She never spent any time with her sister anymore. All she did was hangout with Snowyowl.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I promise to make it up to you," she promised. Duskpaw didn't look like she believed her.

"How?" she asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Silvertear asked. Duskpaw thought for a moment. Before she could answer there was an explosion of coughs from across the camp. Shardclaw was sitting next to Lichenheart with his fur fluffed up and his eyes glazed as he coughed. Duskpaw hurried over with Silvertear at her heels.

"Here," Twigshade growled. The old tabby tom pushed a wad of green herbs towards him. Shardclaw licked it up when he stopped coughing.

"Thanks," he wheezed.

"It's coltsfoot. It should help it go away before it gets serious," Twigshade explained. He glanced at Duskpaw. "You should gather some of that tomorrow too," he mewed. Duskpaw nodded.

"I'll help you gather it," Silvertear mewed. "I'll help you gather everything now," she added.

"Is that how you pan on repaying me?" Duskpaw asked. Silvertear nodded. "Let's see how it goes," she mewed.

**A/N:**

**Filling chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get a boring chapter up here. I've been really busy with school and I had a cow show today that I just got back from. I'll try to get an interesting chapter up as soon as possible. Oh and I want you to remember that they live in the cold so it's not uncommon for it to snow in leaf-fall. I also want you guys to vote on the poll on my wall. Be honest. I think that's it so byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	32. fox attack

**Chapter 30**

**Just so you know a lot of time has passed in between this chapter and the last. It is now Leaf-bare.**

Duskpaw stretched lazily in her nest. Sunlight stream through the entrance and lit the den. Twigshade was sleeping soundly in his nest at the back of the den. Duskpaw's ears twitched when she looked at the old tom. He was almost as old as Paletree now. He would probably retire after she got her full name.

Turning away Duskpaw rose to her paws. She trotted towards the entrance of the den. She had grown in the past moons and almost had to duck to get outside. Her eyes traveled across the clearing where her clan was laying. She wasn't the only one who had grown.

Silvertear was snoozing in the weak leaf-bare sunlight. Snowyowl slept next to her. The silver she-cat's stomach had grown and she seemed to sleep more these days. Duskpaw smiled thinking about the lives her sister was carrying.

"Look out," a voice squealed. Duskpaw glanced at the nursery. Furledkit was skating across the ice towards his brother. Bigkit raced away from him but Furledkit was too fast and barreled into him. Duskpaw purred in amusement at the two kits. They would be apprenticed soon.

Heading to the freshkill pile she grabbed a tern and settled down to eat. As she ate there was an explosion of coughing from the warriors den. Duskpaw winced at the noise. Shardclaw's cough was getting worse. Luckily he seemed to be the only one that was sick.

"Snowyowl sent me to ask you if there was any herbs I could collect today," Heronpaw mewed. The large brown tom looked at her expectantly.

"Not right now," Duskpaw answered. Heronpaw glanced at the warriors den.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Duskpaw rested her tail on his shoulders sympathetically. Shardclaw was his father.

"Shardclaw is a strong young cat and should pull through this just fine," Duskpaw comforted him.

"Seakit was young and strong," Heronpaw retorted. He had lost his brother to greencough when they were just kits.

"Seakit was too young. Now sense I don't need you to gather herbs why don't you go hunting?" Duskpaw suggested. Heronpaw hesitated. "The clan needs to keep up its strength," she pointed out. Heronpaw sighed and headed out of camp.

"Do you really think he'll be okay?" a voice asked. She whipped around to see Maplestar. The ginger leader looked very concerned.

"I don't know," Duskpaw answered. Maplestar closed her eyes.

"I'll have to leave Twigshade with him tonight," Maplestar mewed. "Shardclaw is in no condition to go to a gathering and he can't stay by himself," she explained.

"I'll stay with him," Duskpaw offered. Maplestar looked surprised. After all most young cats hated missing gatherings. "We don't want the other clans to think we're weak," she added. Maplestar nodded.

"Alright. You can stay."

*********************************Page break************************************

Silvertear followed Snowyowl onto the ice. Stormclan and Moonclan were already there. They looked at them as Maplestar lead them towards Frozen Falls. Greystar and Swiftstar greeted Maplestar with friendly mews when she reached them.

"Hi Frostwing," Silvertear greeted a white she-cat. She had meet her at the last gathering and they had become good friends.

"Hi Silvertear," Frostwing mewed. She was sitting with her mate, Stillcall. He dipped his head to her and wrapped his tail protectively around Frostwing's bulging stomach.

"When are they do?" Silvertear asked.

"Not for a while. You?" Frostwing asked, eyeing Silvertear's large belly. Silvertear grinned.

"Soon," Silvertear answered. Snowyowl smiled and licked her cheek. Frostwing grinned at them.

"I guess we know who the father is," she teased. Snowyowl puffed out his chest in pride.

"I want everyone to know," he mewed. Silvertear stared at him affectionately. Then there was the thunder of paw steps. Turning around Silvertear saw Belugastar leading his clan onto the ice.

*****************************Page break**************************************** 

Duskpaw wrapped some feverfew leaves around some catmint. She was making a bundle for Shardclaw to eat. They had been left at camp with Foamfur, Whitefox, the kits, Paletree, and Heronpaw. Picking up her herbs she headed outside.

The full moon shone brightly and illuminated the camp. Heronpaw waved to her from where he was keeping watch. Duskpaw dipped her head to him before entering the warriors den. Shardclaw was curled up in his nest. He looked up when she entered.

"Here you go," Duskpaw dropped the herbs at his feet.

"Thanks," Shardclaw wheezed. Slowly he bent over and licked up the herbs. The grey tom seemed to have shrunk from the mighty deputy to a starving apprentice. His bones stuck out from under his leaf-bare coat and his eyes were unusually dull.

"So how are you feeling?" Duskpaw asked. Before he could answer a terrible yowling split the air.

"Heronpaw," Shardclaw gasped. Duskpaw scented the air. Fox.

************************************Page break*********************************

"Moonclan is thriving well. We have three new apprentices. Lightpaw, Spotpaw, and Fluffypaw," Swiftstar informed them. The clans cheered their names. "We also have two new warriors, Windfur and Whisperbreeze," he mewed. The clans cheered. Swiftstar turned to Maplestar. "We chased a fox and its mate into your territory lately so keep a look out," he finished. Maplestar nodded. Greystar was next.

"We have two new apprentices. Windypaw and Twilightpaw," Greystar mewed. The clans cheered.

"Other clans are boring," Snowyowl whispered in her ear. Silvertear giggled.

***************************Page break******************************************

Duskpaw ran into the clearing. Heronpaw was crouched in front of a fully grown fox. The apprentice's hair was fluffed up and he was snarling at it. Whitefox pocked her head out of the nursery. Her eyes widened at the beast.

"Stay back," she growled to her kits. She ran to help the young tom. A pale shape ran past her. It was Paletree. The elder was going to fight too.

"Let me help," Shardclaw growled. Duskpaw barred his way.

"You're too sick to fight. Get back," she ordered. He slipped past her and hurried forwards. Duskpaw followed him. Heronpaw clawed at its eyes. The fox snapped at him but Whitefox clawed at its muzzle.

Paletree leapt onto its stomach and clung on while it tried to throw her off. Heronpaw and Whitefox continued to dive in and claw it then bound away before it could catch them. Shardclaw had leapt onto its back and was pummeling it with unsheathed claws.

Duskpaw helped Whitefox and Heronpaw. Even though she had never had training she could still use her claws.

The fox began to whine in confusion. "I think it's going to give up," Shardclaw called. Suddenly another fox charged into camp and ripped him off the other one's back.

*****************************Page break****************************************

"Oceanclan has two new apprentices, Crashpaw and Palmpaw," Belugastar called. The clan cheered out their names. "We also lost our elder Specklefish to greencough," he finished. A few cats let out sorrowful mews.

"This is going to be a short gathering," Frostwing remarked. Silvertear nodded. Maplestar stepped up next.

*********************************Page break************************************

Duskpaw was too stunned to move. Heronpaw and Whitefox ran forward to help the captured deputy. Shardclaw twisted and snarled but the fox didn't let go. He crunched down. There was a sickening snap and Shardclaw fell limp.

"No," Heronpaw cried, leaping on the fox. Whitefox charged after him. Shaking her head to clear it, Duskpaw continued to attack the other fox.

Suddenly a strangled cry ripped through camp. It was coming from the nursery. Duskpaw glanced over to see Furledkit racing into the clearing. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Foamfur is kitting," he yowled. _Oh Starclan no_, Duskpaw thought.

*******************************Page break**************************************

"Silvertear has moved into the nursery, expecting Snowyowl's kits," Maplestar finished her report. The clans let out congratulations. "I hereby call this gathering to be over," she mewed, jumping from the waterfall.

"By Silvertear. I hope your kits turn out to be great," Frostwing purred.

"Same to you," Silvertear mewed to her friend. Snowyowl touched his tail tip to her shoulder.

"Maplestar said we could talk for a while if you want," he mewed. Silvertear smiled.

"That'd be great."

******************************Page break***************************************

"Go Duskpaw," Paletree ordered.

"I have to help you," she insisted. The elder dug her claws deeper into the fox. It let out a painful howl.

"I can take care of myself," she growled. _She's right Duskpaw. Go_, she heard Softsnow's voice whisper in her ear. Duskpaw whipped around and raced to the nursery. Furledkit followed her inside. Foamfur shuddered in her nest.

Duskpaw placed her paws on the queens stomach. She could feel her body trying to push them out. One was close to coming. "When I say so, push," she mewed. Foamfur nodded. A tremor shook her body. "Push," she ordered. Foamfur howled in pain as a tiny kit slid into the nest.

Duskpaw nipped the sack and licked it until it let out a squeal. She placed it in the nest and turned back to Foamfur. "Push," she called as another tremor shook her. A second kit slid into the nest and Duskpaw nipped the sack. When it mewed she placed it in the curve of Foamfur's stomach. Picking up the other one she placed it next to its littermate.

"Well done," Duskpaw congratulated her, thankful it had been an easy delivery. Turning around she ran back outside. Shardclaw's body lay slumped on the ground while Heronpaw, Whitefox, and Paletree fought the two foxes.

As she watched one of them darted forward and grabbed Paletree in their mouths. Slinging their heads they through her against a nearby tree.

"Mother," Snowyowl gasped. Duskpaw looked around in surprise as the clan returned from the gathering. Twigshade ran to Paletree while Maplestar lead the rest to fight. The foxes looked at them in terror and ran off.

Maplestar stopped her warriors from following them. Her eyes were on Shardclaw's body. She approached her deputy and buried her nose in his fur. Lichenheart let out a distressed wail and ran to her mate. Duskpaw watched numbly as the clan gathered around Shardclaw's body.

"She's dead," Twigshade mewed. Snowyowl closed his eyes and gripped the ground. Silvertear ran to comfort him. Twigshade dragged the elders body next to Shardclaw's. He nudged Maplestar. "We need a new deputy," he whispered.

Maplestar slowly got to her feet. Her eyes searched the clan. "I say these words before the body of Shardclaw so his sprit may hear and approve of my choice. Tundrafoot will be the new deputy of Frostclan," she finished. Lying back down she buried her nose in Shardclaw's fur.

Nobody made a move to congratulate the new deputy.

**A/N:**

**Oh sad chapter. This almost made me cry. Poor Heronpaw and Lichenheart. Not to mention Snowyowl. His family is dead now. At least he has Silvertear. Speaking of Silvertear, she's expecting. Yay. Please review and keep reading. You know you want to.**


	33. another litter

**Chapter 31**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the White Tree for a clan meeting," the cry woke Silvertear from where she was sleeping in the nursery. Foamfur jolted awake next to her. Her two kits, Orcakit and Songkit, blinked sleepily. Orcakit looked exactly like her father. Songkit resembled her mother.

"Is it sunhigh already?" Silvertear yawned.

"I guess so. Tell me how it goes," Foamfur mewed. Silvertear nodded and started to walk out of the den.

"I want to go the apprentice ceremony," Orcakit squealed behind her.

"Yes let's go," Songkit agreed.

"You can't go," Foamfur mewed. Silvertear was too far away to hear the kit's reply. Most of the clan was already gathered by the time Silvertear emerged. She hurriedly sat at the edge of the group.

Bigkit, Furledkit, and Whitefox sat under the White Tree. They were each nicely groomed. Whitefox looked like she would burst with pride.

"Bigkit," Maplestar mewed. The grey tom looked up at her. "From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Bigpaw. Lichenheart will be your mentor," Maplestar mewed. The mottled brown she-cat stepped forward and touched noses to her new apprentice.

"Tundrafoot is our new deputy. He already has a lot of responsibilities, but I think he can handle another. Tundrafoot shall be the mentor to Furledpaw," Maplestar mewed. Furledpaw leapt up with a squeal of excitement. He ran to his new mentor and slammed his nose against his. Tundrafoot stumbled backwards with a tiny yelp of pain.

Mews of laughter rippled through the clan. Tundrafoot looked down shamefully and returned to his seat next to Stormstep. Silvertear felt a pang of sympathy for the grey and white tom. He was the brand new deputy but no one seemed to treat him like it. Lichenheart and Heronpaw were the worst about it. They still missed Shardclaw terribly.

"The meeting is over," Maplestar finished. She leapt from her branch. Her gaze focused on Tundrafoot. He shakily leapt onto the root where Shardclaw normally sat to give orders.

"Lichenheart and I will do a border patrol with our apprentices," he mewed. His voice shook slightly. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I want Stormstep to take Snowyowl and Heronpaw hunting," he mewed. His voice was solider when he said his brother's name and his former apprentice's name.

Snowyowl and Stormstep nodded. They got to their feet and headed out of camp. Heronpaw hurried after them. Tundrafoot leapt from the root and left camp with Lichenheart, Bigpaw, and Furledpaw.

Silvertear rose to her paws and walked back to the nursery. Foamfur looked up when she entered. Orcakit and Songkit were nursing. "How was it?" she asked.

"Fine. Lichenheart is mentoring Bigpaw and Tundrafoot is mentoring Furledpaw," Silvertear informed the golden queen. She looked mildly surprised.

"Tundrafoot?" she asked. Silvertear nodded.

"Maplestar believes he can handle it," she mewed. Foamfur shrugged.

"He's strong and smart. He did a good job training Snowyowl," Foamfur commented. Silvertear smiled.

"He did an excellent job with Snowyowl," Silvertear purred. Foamfur laughed.

**************************************Page break*******************************

Duskpaw settled down in a warm patch of sun. Her paws ached from collecting herbs all day. Tiredly she lay down and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to drift to sleep.

"I want to name this one Shadekit and this one Whiskerkit," an achingly familiar voice mewed. _Creamfoot_, Duskpaw thought. She opened her eyes to find herself outside the nursery. It was dark and the sky was blanketed with stars.

"Those are great names," another voice purred. Duskpaw recognized it to be Twigshade. She opened her mouth to call out to them but she stopped when a starry figure approached her.

"They can't hear you," Softsnow mewed. Duskpaw blinked. She had never dreamt of Starclan when she wasn't at the Star Tree. "We want you to see something," Softsnow continued. She flicked her tail for Duskpaw to follow and walked to the entrance of the nursery.

Duskpaw slowly followed her. Peeking inside she saw Twigshade starring lovingly at Creamfoot. The she-cat had her back to Duskpaw. Maplestar was also in the den. She looked happily at her sister.

"They'll be brave warriors sister," she purred. Duskpaw tipped her head. Creamfoot only had one litter. Her and Silvertear.

"What's going on?" Duskpaw asked. Softsnow continued to stare at the scene. Duskpaw looked back at them.

Creamfoot gasped. "What happened?" she asked. Twigshade rushed to her side. He bent down and nosed something.

"What's going on?" Maplestar demanded. Twigshade's eyes were dark. He and Creamfoot exchanged a look.

"They've punished us," Creamfoot whispered. Maplestar looked at her in confusion.

"Who's punished you?" she asked. Creamfoot raised her sad blue eyes to her sister.

"Starclan has taken them," she mewed. Shifting her body the kits came into full view. A creamy tom with dark brown paws and a white she-kit with black-tipped ears and tail. Duskpaw blinked in confusion.

"What in the name of Starclan are you talking about?" Maplestar demanded. Twigshade and Creamfoot exchanged a look. Creamfoot took a deep breath. Duskpaw leaned forward to catch what she was going to say. Then Twigshade glanced in her direction.

Everything went black. Duskpaw yelped in surprise. Her eyes flew open to see the still unmoving camp she had left behind. The sun was steadily sinking in the sky. Snowyowl was teaching Heronpaw some battle moves. Bigpaw and Furledpaw watched in awe.

Duskpaw shook her pelt as if she was shaking off cobwebs. Her heart was beating abnormally fast and she took a few breaths to steady it. After she had calmed down she tried to find out what she had just seen.

Creamfoot had another litter of kits. Whiskerkit and Shadekit. Starclan had taken them from her for some odd reason. _Why would Starclan take kits?_ She wondered.

"It makes no sense," she muttered.

"Maybe I can help," someone mewed behind her. She whirled around to see Maplestar. The dark ginger she-cat was looking at her cheerfully. "What doesn't make any sense?" she asked.

"Well I was just wondering, would Starclan ever take any kits?" she asked. Maplestar's eyes darkened.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I was just curious," she shrugged, pretending she didn't notice her leaders change in attitude.

"If the mother or clan needs to be punished then Starclan will take the kits so that the parents suffer but the kits are safe from every harm," Maplestar mewed. Duskpaw was silent. _Did Creamfoot break the code? _She thought.

"Well thanks," she mewed. Getting to her paws she began to walk towards the medicine cat den. She felt Maplestar's gaze burning into her back the whole time.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for a short chapter. And that it took me so long to update. I've had lots of homework from my crazy math teacher. She gave us homework our first day. This lady is nuts. Oh well. Shadekit and Whiskerkit were given to be from Rockstorm101. Thanks Rocky. Well make sure you review.**

**P.S. Do you want to see from the point of view from someone else in the clan? Just to see what they think of life in Frostclan.**


	34. just another day

**Chapter 32**

Snowyowl sat beneath the White Tree with his clan. Tundrafoot was perched on a root and was organizing patrols. The grey and white tom had grown used to the job and most of the clan had accepted him now. Lichenheart was still rebellious but, Snowyowl made sure Heronpaw obeyed his deputy.

"Whitefox can lead a border patrol by the Oceanclan border. Take Snowyowl and Heronpaw. Lichenheart and I will take Bigpaw and Furledpaw hunting so Stormstep can guard the camp," Tundrafoot mewed. He leapt from the root and headed outside of camp. Furledpaw and Bigpaw hurled after him. Lichenheart followed more slowly.

"Snowyowl," Silvertear called. Snowyowl glanced over to the nursery. His mate was sunning herself in the early new-leaf sun, outside the thorn bush. Snowyowl hurried towards her. "Be careful," she warned. Her eyes sparked with worry. Snowyowl knew she was still wary of the sea side clan. Ever since she had taken one of Belugastar's lives she was nervous they would take revenge on her clan.

"We'll be fine," he purred. He licked her head affectionately. Silvertear still looked worried but she didn't say anything else as he turn and ran to where Whitefox and Heronpaw were waiting for him.

"Ready?" Whitefox asked. Snowyowl nodded. Turning around Whitefox lead them into the woods. She walked swiftly to the border. Heronpaw kept pace the whole way. The brown apprentice had grown in the past moons. He now had lean muscles and long sharp claws. Snowyowl was proud of his apprentice. He would make a fine warrior.

"What do you smell?" Snowyowl asked when they reached the border. Heronpaw grew still and sniffed the air.

"Oceanclan stench. No more than there should be though," he mewed. Snowyowl nodded.

"Anything else?" he questioned. Heronpaw concentrated very hard.

"The stale scent of the fox we chased over the border two days ago," Heronpaw mewed. Snowyowl smiled.

"Very good," he praised. He was secretly surprised he had picked up the faint scent. Heronpaw had a good nose. Heronpaw also hated foxes. Ever since they killed his father he's hated them more than anything and can always pick up their scent before anyone else.

"Come on you two," Whitefox mewed. She looked back at them from where she was waiting a few fox lengths away. Snowyowl flicked Heronpaw's ear with his tail.

"Come on," he mewed before charging after the white she-cat.

**********************************Page break***********************************

Silvertear purred in amusement as Orcakit and Songkit tumbled into the nursery wall. Getting to her feet she pulled them away from the thorns and placed them in Foamfur's nest. The golden she-cat had gone on a walk and Silvertear was watching her kits.

"Be careful where you roll to," she warned. They nodded. Orcakit swatted her sister in the back of the head.

"Hey," she hissed. Leaping on her sister the two rolled out of the nursery. Silvertear hurried after them.

Looking outside she saw them wrestling by the freshkill pile. Now that it was new-leaf the pile was well stocked. Silvertear couldn't help but smile when she saw it. Perhaps things would be getting better now.

"My tern," an angry squeak sounded across the clearing. Silvertear glanced at the kits. They were arguing over who got the tern Bigpaw had caught. Sighing Silvertear hurried towards them to break up the fight.

********************************Page break*************************************

Tundrafoot followed his apprentice back into camp. Both mentor and apprentice had caught a good amount of prey. Furledpaw carried his head high and stuck his tail in the air. Tundrafoot suppressed a mreow of laughter when he winked to Songkit and Orcakit as he dropped his prey on the pile.

"Good hunt," Maplestar praised. Tundrafoot looked up to see his leader staring at him approvingly. "The clan will be well fed tonight," she commented. Tundrafoot nodded in agreement.

"Now that things are warming up it's easier to find prey," he pointed out.

"It's a good thing too because Silvertear looks like she's about to bust," Maplestar mewed. Tundrafoot followed her gaze. Silvertear was swishing her tail back and forth so the kits could chase after it. Her stomach was very large. Tundrafoot was a little worried the kits hadn't come yet.

"Shouldn't she have had them by now?" he asked.

"I asked Duskpaw. She said it wasn't time yet," Maplestar answered. Tundrafoot was still a little worried but he wouldn't argue with his leader and medicine cat apprentice.

"Are she and Twigshade going to the Star Tree tonight?" he asked. Maplestar nodded.

"It's the half-moon tonight. Time for them to share tongues with Starclan. Just like always," Maplestar mewed. Tundrafoot was quiet. The leader and deputy stood there together and watched the camp as they went about their lives.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the boring and short chapter. Oh and I was rereading my story and I realized that they've only had leaf-bare twice and this is their second new-leaf. I'm not going to rewrite this whole story so we're just going to pretend that more seasons have passed. Oh and sorry I keep skipping so much time. I'm trying to get to the end. And I'm almost there. After Duskpaw goes to the Star Tree the end will almost be here. So sad *wipes away a tear*. Oh well, every story has to stop sometime. Well make sure you review.**

**P.S. did you like seeing from Tundrafoot's point of view? Do you want me to do that again? With someone else?**


	35. Birdflight and Sunwing

**Chapter 33**

"Duskpaw," Sparklewish greeted her. Duskpaw dipped her head to her friend. "Sandheart just told me that Seagullfur is no longer the deputy of Oceanclan. He and Pelicanwing retired. The new deputy is Sharknight," Sparklewish mewed excitedly. Duskpaw giggled.

"Why do you care so much about what happens in other clans?" she asked. Sparklewish shrugged.

"I like to know what's happening," she mewed. Duskpaw rolled her eyes. She felt bad for Stormclan. Sparklewish was their solo medicine cat now that Thunderstreak had retired.

"Hi Duskpaw," a little voice mewed. Duskpaw turned around to see Spotpaw. The young speckled tom had decided to become a medicine cat so Leafcloud had taken him on as an apprentice.

"Hi Spotpaw," Duskpaw greeted him. Spotpaw puffed up his chest. He was obviously happy an older medicine cat had talked to him. Duskpaw hid her amusement. "How's Moonclan?" she asked.

"It's great. There are so many herbs on the tundra," he mewed. His round eyes shone gold in the moonlight. His slick white and black spotted pelt glowed in the light. He was a charming tom.

"Sounds great," Duskpaw purred. Spotpaw smiled. They turned to where the medicine cats where gathered around the Star Tree. Duskpaw walked to her place next to Twigshade and Sparklewish. She bent forward but Twigshade stopped her.

"Before we talk to our ancestors I have something to do," he mewed. They stared at him expectantly. He turned to Duskpaw. "I, Twigshade, medicine cat of Frostclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the gentle, caring ways of a medicine cat. She has memorized the herbs and knows every ailment. She works well in hard situations and keeps a cool head. I believe it is time for her to receive her full medicine cat name," Twigshade mewed.

Duskpaw just stopped herself from gasping. She had no idea she would get her full name tonight. "Do you promise to continue to learn everything you can about herbs and healing from me? And to look after your clan to the best of your abilities?" Twigshade asked.

"I do," Duskpaw mewed. Her voice was soft and gentle. It reminded her of the way Creamfoot used to talk to her and Silvertear.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Duskfeather. We welcome you as a full medicine cat," he finished. Duskfeather closed her eyes and touched her nose to the bark of the Star Tree.

She awoke in the starry forest just like always. She looked around for Softsnow but the fluffy white she-cat didn't come. Instead Creamfoot stepped out of the shadows of the forest. She looked young and strong, much like she did when Duskfeather was just boron. Her pelt glittered with stars. Duskfeather felt tears well in her eyes.

"Mother," she mewed as she buried her nose in her fur. Creamfoot wrapped her tail around her.

"My dear Duskfeather," she purred. I'm so proud of you. Silvertear too. She is a wonderful warrior and has found her soul mate," Creamfoot mewed happily. Then she pulled away. Duskfeather looked at her confusedly. Her dark blue eyes had grown darker.

"I wish they could see what you have accomplished. They would have been just as proud," she whispered. Duskfeather blinked in confusion.

"What?" she asked. Creamfoot closed her eyes.

"Your father and I have kept a secret from you for your whole life. I think it's time you knew," she mewed. Opening her eyes she glanced around. "Follow me. There's some cats you should meet," she mewed. Duskfeather followed her into the forest.

Creamfoot lead her to a starry juniper bush. She ducked underneath it. Duskfeather followed her. Beneath the bush were two very familiar kits.

"Whiskerkit and Shadekit," Duskfeather gasped. The two kits blinked at her. "Why have you brought me to see them?" she asked Creamfoot.

"These are my kits," Creamfoot mewed simply. Duskfeather looked at the little bundles of fur. Whiskerkit did look like Creamfoot but Shadekit didn't.

"I thought we were your only litter," Duskfeather mewed. Creamfoot shook her head.

"You're not," she mewed. Duskfeather blinked. "You're not my litter." The words hit Duskfeather like claws. She stumbled backwards. Tears blinded her vision.

"What?" she gasped.

"You're not my kit," Creamfoot mewed. She walked towards her. She stopped when she was a whisker's length away. "My kits died. We were forced to steal some. We stole you," she explained.

"From who?" she demanded. Her voice was shaking and she couldn't see anything. Her legs trembled and threatened to collapse. She refused to be weak. Standing her ground she waited for the answer.

"Think of your name my sweet. Your name holds the key," she whispered. Duskfeather barely felt Creamfoot's nose touch hers before she was plunged into blackness. She attempted to open her eyes but couldn't. After what she had learned she really could care less.

"Gentlekit and Softkit," a soft voice mewed in her ear. Duskfeather's ear twitched. The voice was oddly familiar.

"Those are lovely names," a deeper voice purred. Suddenly Duskfeather remembered them. The blackness, the voices, the names, everything. Her dream. The one she had when she was a new apprentice.

"Our lovely kits," the feminine voice mewed. _Mother, father_, Duskfeather thought desperately. Everything had been ripped from her when Creamfoot told her the news. She felt that if she saw her parents everything would be better. She struggled to open her eyes. Scrunching up her face in concentration she shot open her eyes.

Her mother was a silver tabby just like her. Her fur glowed in the dark nursery. Her yellow eyes glowed like the sun. _Sunwing, _she thought sadly. She turned to her father. He had fluffy white fur. His eyes were the dark blue like Silvertear's. _Birdflight_. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw her true parents for the first time.

"Mommy, daddy," she whispered. They didn't react. They were frozen. As soon as she opened her eyes they froze.

"You can't speak with them here," a soft voice mewed. Duskfeather turned to Softsnow. The white she-cat was watching her sympathetically. "Only in real life," she mewed. Duskfeather leapt to her paws.

"Then I must leave," she growled. Softsnow shook her head.

"I can't let you leave," Softsnow mewed. Duskfeather unsheathed her claws. She stalked past Softsnow into the camp. It was empty. The sun was shinning brightly. _Everyone must be on a patrol,_ she thought. Then eyes glowed in the shadows.

She glared at them. They blinked slowly. She gasped.

Then she woke up. Leaping to her feet she charged away from the Star Tree. She had to get away from those eyes. Those awful yellow eyes that glow with hatred for everyone. No one can escape the hate that flows from them.

As she charged away she didn't notice Twigshade's empty spot.

**A/N:**

**Hmmmm…. Review.**

**P.S. I'll try to do Heronpaw or Lichenheart but I can't make any promises**


	36. dead

**Chapter 34**

Duskfeather charged past Tundrafoot. The grey and white tom blinked in surprise as she barreled past him.

"What's wrong?" he called. Duskfeather ignored him. She shot into the medicine cat den. Curling up in her bed she closed her eyes. She had no desire to return to bed but she felt that she couldn't do anything but lay still. Slowing her breath she closed her eyes.

She knew she should tell Silvertear but she just couldn't. The news would break her. Duskfeather new she would be in an emotional state being so close to kitting. She would also be endangering the kits if it hit her too hard. They were already far behind their schedule of arriving and anything else would put them and Silvertear in a dangerous position.

"I can't tell anyone," she whispered into the dark. _You can't stand through this alone_, Creamfoot mewed in her ear.

Two images flashed in her eyes. Sunwing and Birdflight. Her real parents. "I have to tell them," she gasped. Getting to her paws she hurried outside. Twigshade ran into her as she was leaving.

"Duskfeather," he mewed. She blinked at him. "I was wondering why you left early. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No nothing's wrong," she lied. Brushing past him she walked into the clearing. Early dawn light was trickling into the camp. Snowyowl and Lichenheart where just leaving the camp with their apprentices for the dawn patrol. Duskfeather ran to them.

"Can I come with you guys?" she asked. Lichenheart looked mildly surprised but Snowyowl nodded. She fell in behind them as they continued into the forest. To her relief they were heading towards the Moonclan border.

"What can you smell Bigpaw?" Lichenheart asked her apprentice when they reached the border. Bigpaw sniffed the air thoughtfully.

"Moonclan and something else," he mewed. Duskfeather scented the air. He was right. Something other than Moonclan was drifting in the air. It was much darker and murky. Duskfeather's stomach twisted.

"It's coming from over her," she mewed stiffly. She lead the way towards the Moonclan border. Snowyowl, Lichenheart, Heronpaw, and Bigpaw followed her curiously. Hesitantly she peeked behind a tree at the edge of their territory.

A silver she-cat was lying on the Moonclan side of the border. Her eyes were closed like she was sleeping. Her neck was slit open in a tiny wound. It wasn't wide but Duskfeather could tell it was deep. The blood drenched the ground around her. She was obviously dead.

Lying next to her was a fluffy white tom. His dark, dark blue eyes stared ahead, seeing nothing. His claws were unsheathed and his teeth peeked out from under his lips. His tail was wrapped protectively around the she-cat. Duskfeather felt sick. Swallowing she stumbled backwards.

Snowyowl and Lichenheart rushed forward. "Go get Maplestar," Lichenheart ordered Bigpaw. The grey tom nodded and raced off. Heronpaw stood on his hind legs to look at the bodies. He gasped and dropped back down quickly.

` "What happened?" he squeaked. Lichenheart rushed to his side. "It's just like Roarclaw. Why did we have to find their bodies?" he whispered. His eyes were misted. His brown body trembled with fear. Lichenheart pressed herself against him comfortingly.

"I wonder who they are," Snowyowl mewed. Duskfeather was silent. Her eyes scanned the moor, looking for a Moonclan patrol. Occasionally they flickered back to the bodies. Once she noticed some brown fur stuck in the tom's claws.

Before she could dwell on it Maplestar arrived at the scene. She glanced at the bodies and froze. Her eyes were fixed on their unmoving forms. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Duskfeather gripped the ground. She knew. She knew they were her parents. She knew they would never meet their kits.

"What should we do?" Lichenheart asked. Maplestar shook her head to clear it.

"We need to wait for a Moonclan patrol," she mewed. "Go back to camp," she mewed to Bigpaw. He opened his mouth to protest but a look at Lichenheart made him close it. Turning tail he ran back to camp. They settled down to wait.

********************************Page break*************************************

Four cats were walking towards them across their moor. A grey tabby tom, a pale grey she-cat, a black she-cat, and a tabby tom. The grey tabby stopped when he saw the bodies.

"Birdflight, Sunwing," he cried in anguish. He rushed forward. His patrol followed him. The black she-cat buried her nose in the she-cat's fur.

"Sister," she sobbed. The grey tabby whipped around to face them. He stalked up to the border with blazing blue eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Maplestar?" he growled. Maplestar walked in front of him.

"Peace Icewhisker. We found these bodies and were waiting to tell you," she explained. The black she-cat leapt to her paws. She pushed Icewhisker out of the way and faced Maplestar. Her claws were unsheathed and she looked furious.

"Fox-dung. You liar. The Frostclan scent is evident on them. They were murdered by your clan," she hissed. The other cats bristled and glared at them.

"Liar," Snowyowl yowled jumping beside his leader. The black she-cat turned to him. "We didn't cross the border," he growled.

"You lie," she hissed. The tabby placed his tail on her shoulders.

"Hush Nightbreeze. This is Swiftstar's decision. We must return them to camp," he mewed gently. Nightbreeze glanced back at him.

"But Lemmingtail," Nightbreeze began. Lemmingtail's look silenced her.

"Guard this border well," Icewhisker growled. Turning around he helped pick up his fallen clanmates. Together they began to walk back into their territory. Maplestar was still. Snowyowl and Lichenheart exchanged a look.

"Let's go hunting," Snowyowl mewed. He and Lichenheart lead Heronpaw into the woods. Duskfeather stayed with Maplestar.

"More death. Is that all that happens in this clan? We die then our neighbors die. They kill us in revenge and we must kill them back. Forever and ever killing each other. All because of a mistake. One mistake. Oh Creamfoot," Maplestar sighed. Duskfeather sat next to her. She looked sympathetically at her leader.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Duskfeather whispered. Maplestar glanced at her in confusion. Then understanding dawned in her green eyes.

"I'm so sorry Duskpaw," Maplestar mewed.

"Duskfeather," she corrected. Maplestar nodded.

"Good name," she mewed. Her eyes stared out to the moor. "They'd be proud," she added. Duskfeather followed her gaze.

"Yes they would. So would Creamfoot. She would be sad their dead, wouldn't she?" Duskfeather asked. Maplestar nodded.

"She didn't want to take you any ways. She always had such a kind heart. I'm so sorry you never got to know them. Does Silvertear know yet?" she asked. Duskfeather shook her head. "All because of a stupid mistake," she sighed.

"What did she do?" Duskfeather asked. She had yet to learn why Starclan had taken her foster mother's kits. Maplestar was quiet for a moment.

"Love is a tricky thing. Sometimes you don't get to chose, sometimes it chooses you," she mewed. Getting to her feet she walked into the woods.

**A/N:**

**Another chapter. Yay. Sorry it was short. The story is almost over. *sobs in corner* sorry I need to get a hold of myself *smacks me in the face* okay I'm better. Well tell me what you think. Just so you know the next chapter will have skipped a lot of time. It probably won't be from Duskfeather's view at all. Only Silvertear and maybe Heronpaw or Lichenheart. Please review, only five more till I have 100! **


	37. Herontalon

**Chapter 35**

Heronpaw yawned sleepily. Blinking sleep from his eyes he stretched and glanced around the den. Bigpaw was snoring loudly from where he was curled up in his nest. Furledpaw's nest was empty. His scent was still fresh and lingered in the den. _Dawn patrol_, Heronpaw thought. Slowly he walked outside.

Early new-leaf sun shone into camp. He smiled as the warm rays touched his fur. Looking around he saw Silvertear and Foamfur sunning themselves outside the nursery. Foamfur's kits were wrestling in the middle of the clearing.

"Take that Orcakit," Songkit cried. She swatted her sister in the head with a velvet paw. Orcakit ducked and barreled into her.

Heronpaw watched in amusement as they rolled around on the dusty ground. Then a shadow passed over them. Heronpaw glanced up into the sky. A large heron was circling over the camp. It's beady eyes were focused on the kits.

"Look out," Heronpaw cried as it tucked its wings into a dive. He rushed towards the kits as fast as he could but the heron was faster.

Quick as lightening it snatched them up in its talons. Heronpaw reached them just as they were being lifted into the air. With a massive jump his claws caught the talons around Orcakit. Orcakit let out a fearsome wail and bit down on its foot. The bird cawed loudly. Heronpaw sunk his claws in deeper.

Finally the bird dropped her. Orcakit plummeted to the ground. Foamfur raced forward and caught her daughter in midair. "Songkit," she screamed as the bird lifted into the air again. Heronpaw clawed at the bird but it refused to let go.

Sweeping its head down, it knocked him from its foot. Heronpaw yowled as he fell to the ground. Leaping back to his paws he prepared to jump again but the heron was too high for him to reach.

Songkit cried in fear as the great bird flew farther and farther into the air, away from the ground, away from camp, and away from her family. Foamfur yelled into the sky but Songkit was too far away to hear her words.

"Songkit," Orcakit cried. Tears poured from her deep blue eyes. Foamfur wrapped her tail around her and began to sob for her daughter. Silvertear laid her tail over her sobbing shoulders. Then she turned to Heronpaw.

"Well done," she mewed. Heronpaw stared at her numbly. Songkit was gone.

"What happened?" Bigpaw asked. The dark grey tom was walking out of the apprentice den with a confused look on his face. He glanced at Foamfur and Orcakit then looked around the camp. "Where's Songkit?" he asked.

"A heron took her," Heronpaw replied numbly.

"What?" a new voice gasped. Heronpaw glanced towards the camp entrance. Stormstep was racing inside with Tundrafoot, Furledpaw, and Snowyowl. "What heron?" he demanded. Heronpaw quickly told him the story.

"I'm so sorry Foamfur," Snowyowl apologized to the golden queen. She didn't respond. Just then another patrol returned. It was lead by Maplestar. She looked at them in confusion. Tundrafoot raced to her side and explained the story. Her eyes clouded.

Rather stiffly she walked to the White Tree. Jumping into the branches she looked down at them. They all turned to face her. "Today one of our apprentices saved Orcakit. We are eternally grateful to him and I think he deserves his warrior name," Maplestar called. The clan cheered in agreement. Heronpaw shakily walked to the White Tree.

"I, Maplestar, leader of Frostclan call my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I condemn him a warrior in his turn. Do you, Heronpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

"I do," Heronpaw mewed. His voice had grown deeper in the past moons and echoed through the camp. Lichenheart was watching him proudly as Maplestar jumped from the tree to stand next to him.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Herontalon. Starclan honors your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full member of Frostclan," she finished. Resting her muzzle in between his ears she waited for him to lick her shoulder. Shakily Herontalon licked her.

"Herontalon, Herontalon," Lichenheart erupted into cheers. The clan followed her lead. "Herontalon, Herontalon."

He beamed with pride as they rushed forward to congratulate him. "Your father would be so proud," Lichenheart purred. Herontalon smiled.

"I know," he mewed.

***********************************Page break**********************************

Silvertear watched the clan through silted eyes. Herontalon was sitting in the middle of camp, getting ready for his vigil. Stormstep and Whitefox were sharing tongues by the warriors den. Furledpaw and Bigpaw were talking about what their warriors names would be outside the apprentice den while Tundrafoot and Maplestar were talking quietly next to her den. Twigshade joined them as she watched.

Duskfeather was watching them from across the camp. Silvertear glanced at her sister. She had changed so much since she got her name. She didn't talk to anyone or sit with anyone. All she did was sort herbs and gather herbs. She was barely in camp to be honest. She spent most of her time outside.

"And to think we used to be so close," she sighed.

"What was that?" Snowyowl asked from where he was laying next to her. She glanced at him.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself," she mewed. Snowyowl twitched his ears, a sign that he didn't believe her. To her relief he didn't press the matter. Silvertear smiled. She licked his cheek. "Thanks," she purred. Snowyowl blinked.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything," she smiled. Snowyowl smiled back. Settling down she closed her eyes as he groomed her fur.

******************************Page break***************************************

Herontalon sat alone in the camp clearing. Everyone had gone to bed by now. He sat perfectly still, like a cat carved from ice. The only thing that moved were his eyes. They scanned the camp perimeter for any sign of an enemy.

The gleam of eyes, the flash of fur under a bush, anything. His ears were pricked too. Listening for anything other than his snoring clanmates. Fur brushing against the bushes, hushed whispers on the wind, or gentle paw steps approaching camp.

The night was just as still as he was. Nothing moved and nothing made a sound. He smiled to himself. It would be an easy vigil. Then his eyes caught something.

The gleam of eyes in the trees. Herontalon stiffened. Before he could sound the alarm they were gone. He scented the air. Nothing. _Odd_, he thought. Getting to his paws he trotted towards the place where he saw the eyes.

Once again he scented the air but once again he smelled nothing. Looking around he saw nothing. Sighing he turned to leave when he did see something.

Paw prints. Fresh paw prints in the ground by the bush. He investigated them. They were very small, obviously from a runner. The scent around them was cold and full of air. It reminded him of open spaces. Shrugging he turned back around and walked back into camp.

He would ask Snowyowl about them tomorrow. Sitting back down in his spot he returned to watching the camp.

**A/N:**

**Don't think I'm lazy cuz I got another chapter up so soon. Truth is I wrote the other one yesterday so I haven't been sitting writing two chapters today. Well anyways please review people. And Spottedclaw21 sorry but I already have Silvertear's kits planned. One of them ****is**** name Moonkit though. Anyways I have plans for a sequel but I'm not sure if I should do one. Do you want me to write a sequel? Oh and what do you think of Herontalon's name? **


	38. The truth comes out

**Chapter 36**

The clan gathered in the clearing, waiting to hear who would be going to the gathering tonight. Duskfeather stayed at the back of the group. It felt weird to be with cats that weren't really her clanmates. She glanced up to the full moon that was slowly rising in the sky. She felt a pang in her heart. The moon was the name sake of her real clan, her real home.

Just then Maplestar padded from her den, distracting Duskfeather from her thoughts. Maplestar walked to the bottom of the White Tree before announcing who would be going. "Everyone is attending except Twigshade, Silvertear, and Foamfur," Maplestar called. Duskfeather was surprised that she wouldn't be leaving any warriors.

The last time they had no warriors was when Shardclaw and Paletree lost their lives. A few other cats looked shocked too but before they could say anything about it Maplestar raced outside of camp. Duskfeather had no choice but to follow her.

Oceanclan, Stormclan had already arrived by the time they got there. Greystar greeted Maplestar with a friendly nod. Belugastar even dipped his head to her. The iciness between the two clans was beginning to fade.

"Duskfeather," Sparklewish cried. She beckoned her over to where she and Sandheart were sitting by the deputies. Duskfeather hurried over to her. "Hi Duskfeather," she purred.

"Hi Sparklewish, Sandheart," she greeted the two medicine cats. Sandheart dipped her head to her. "Where's Sealfeather?" Duskfeather asked.

"He retired to the elders den. I'm the solo medicine cat now," Sandheart explained.

"Congratulations," Duskfeather purred.

"Has Twigshade retired yet? Surely he's old enough," Sparklewish mewed. Duskfeather shook her head.

"He's still the medicine cat," she mewed. Sparklewish and Sandheart exchanged a look. Before they could say anything there was the thunder of paw steps. Turning around Duskfeather saw Swiftstar leading his clan onto the ice. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw their unsheathed claws and bristled fur.

"Moonclan attack," Swiftstar yowled. His warriors streamed past him and plunged into the clearing. The other clans barely had time to turn towards them before they were upon them.

"Frostclan gather together," Maplestar yowled from where she was perched on the Frozen Falls.

"Back to back Stormclan," Greystar yelled.

"Form a group Oceanclan. Use your strength," Belugastar ordered. Slowly the three clans separated into three groups. A few cats still tussled in the clearing but most had formed circles around their weakest members and were fighting against the Moonclan cats.

"Duskfeather, over here," Sandheart mewed. Duskfeather glanced at her friend. She and Sparklewish were behind a few rocks. They were tending to some warriors that were already badly wounded. Duskfeather rushed over to help.

The battle raged on behind them as they healed their clanmates. She could hear the leaders shouting out orders. It seemed Frostclan and Oceanclan had formed alliances but Stormclan had yet to choose what side they were on.

"Go find some more wounded cats," Sparklewish ordered. Duskfeather nodded and crept back around the rocks. Keeping to the shadows she slunk around the battle to find any wounded warriors.

"Why have you broken the truce Swiftstar?" a voice growled. Duskfeather pricked her ears and tiptoed towards it. Maplestar and Swiftstar were facing each other a little ways away from the fighting clans.

"Why did your warriors kill me warriors?" he shot back.

"We did no such thing?" she hissed.

"Their bodies rank of your scent. It was obviously Frostclan warriors," Swiftstar insisted.

"We did not harm your warriors," Maplestar growled.

"You lie," Swiftstar hissed. Quick as lighting he lunged forward and caught Maplestar's foot between his jaws. He bit down hard. The sickening sound of cracking bones echoed through the air. Maplestar yowled in pain and stumbled backwards. Swiftstar continued towards her, his mouth dripping with her blood. "You will die just like my warriors," he growled.

His paw slashed through the air. Time seemed to slow as they grew closer and closer to Maplestar's neck. It seemed as loud as thunder when they hit her. Duskfeather closed her eyes as Maplestar's body fell to the ground.

"You deserve worse fox-heart," Swiftstar hissed. Opening her eyes to slits she watched the Moonclan leader stalk towards Maplestar to take another life. He raised his paw to deliver the blow but before he could bring down his paw Tundrafoot tackled him to the ground. Swiftstar looked surprised as he was knocked away from her. Tundrafoot tackled him again and the two toms rolled away from the ginger leader.

Duskfeather hurried to her leader's side. Maplestar's eyes stared ahead at nothing. Blood trickled from her open mouth. Suddenly she gasped and blinked her eyes. Duskfeather pressed her paws to her neck to stop the blood.

"It's okay Maplestar, you'll be alright," she soothed.

"No Duskfeather I have to tell you something," she gasped. "You have to know why you never met your parents," she heaved.

"You can tell me when your better," Duskfeather mewed gently. Blood was still pulsing from the wound and more seemed to flow out when she spoke.

"No you must know," she insisted. "It was him, her mate. That's why Starclan took them. She broke the code," Maplestar mewed. Duskfeather blinked in confusion.

"Who's him. Who was her mate?" she asked. Maplestar took one last shuddering breath, then was still. Duskfeather back away from her. Then an image shone in her head. Creamfoot, Twigshade, and Maplestar were in the nursery. Twigshade was there. He knew about the kits, he knew about her. "I have to talk to him," she gasped. Turning around she raced back to camp.

********************************Page break*************************************

Twigshade was sleeping soundly when she arrived. She hurried to his side and shook him awake. He blinked in confusion. His eyes fell to her bloody paws.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"Moonclan started a battle at the gathering," she explained. Twigshade opened his mouth to say something but Duskfeather stopped him. "I have to now. Why did Starclan take Creamfoot's kits? Why?" she demanded. Twigshade was silent. In the distance thunder rumbled.

"Let's go for a walk," he mewed suddenly. Getting to his feet he lead the way outside. Duskfeather followed him into the woods. He stopped when they were a good ways from the camp. "I was young," he began. "We both were. Young and naive. Creamfoot was so beautiful, I couldn't help but fall for her. We didn't mean for it to happen but it did. She got pregnant. The kits were fine at first but then Starclan took them. As punishment for breaking the code," he mewed.

Duskfeather absorbed what he said. Twigshade was the father to Creamfoot's kits. He was her mate. That's why Starclan took the kits. "So you took us so that no one would know you broke the code?" she checked. He nodded.

Duskfeather looked up. Into his yellow eyes. His shinning yellow eyes. The stuck out against his dark brown tabby fur. _Brown fur_, she thought. Suddenly she gasped. "You did it," she gasped. He tipped his head. "You killed them," she whispered. Twigshade was still, then he nodded. "Why?" she demanded. "You had everything, you were highly respected and the clan looked up to you."

Twigshade smiled. It was an odd smile. A dark twisted smile. "My first victim was for power," he began. "I was ready to be the solo medicine cat so I killed Softsnow," he mewed. Duskfeather gasped. She was unaware he had killed the former medicine cat. "The leader before Maplestar, Icestar, had seen me kill her so I killed him too. My first apprentice, Songpaw, witnessed that murder so I was forced to take her life as well. I would have stopped after that but I had to keep the secret safe."

"Snowyowl saw Creamfoot and I together so I attempted to end his life, Silvertear interrupted it though. I tried to kill her in case she had recognized my but, Roarclaw stopped that murder. When Snowyowl woke up he recognized me so I told him that if he told anyone I would kill Silvertear. Unfortunately Blackice overheard that conversation so I killed him too."

"After that was Orcafin. His death is a little more complicated. I was still worried Snowyowl would tell so I had to get him on my side. I tricked him into thinking Silvertear loved Orcafin. I told him I would kill him so that Silvertear would be his. That is why I killed him."

"I was the one that killed Roarclaw too. I was picking herbs by the border and he was hunting. When he saw me he recognized me from when he rescued Silvertear. I had to kill him so he wouldn't tell anyone," Twigshade mewed.

"What about Birdflight and Sunwing? Did you kill them?" Duskfeather asked.

"Yes. I saw the dream you had at the Star Tree. I knew you would want to tell them so I had to kill them. No one could know the secret," he finished. Duskfeather was quiet as she listened to his story. Different emotions swirled inside her. Rage, sadness, confusion, and fear. She closed her eyes.

Faces flashed in her head. Softsnow, Icestar, Songpaw, Blackice, Orcafin, Roarclaw, Birdflight, and Sunwing. They stared at her with bright eyes. Calling out to her for help, for vengeance. He eyes flew open.

"You will pay," she growled. There was a flash of silver as she unsheathed her claws. Just then rain began to fall. Thunder roared as she leapt.

**********************************Page break***********************************

Silvertear gasped as her clan returned from the gathering. Maplestar was in the front. She was leaning on Tundrafoot and bleeding heavily from her neck. Snowyowl and Whitefox were dragging Stormstep's body into camp. Lichenheart was being supported by Herontalon while Furledpaw and Bigpaw were leaning on each other. They were drenched from the rain. It had stopped by now.

Silvertear ran into the medicine cat den to get Twigshade but to her surprise it was empty. "Twigshade's gone," Silvertear yowled as she ran back outside.

"Where's Duskfeather?" Whitefox asked. The clan looked around. She was gone. Silvertear felt worry fill her heart. Where was her sister. Just then Duskfeather pushed her way into camp. She was dragging Twigshade's body in her mouth. The clan gaped at her.

"I found his body by the Moonclan border. They must have killed him to avenge their warriors," she announced. No one challenged her. Dropping his body in the middle of camp she ran to get herbs from the medicine cat den. Running back out she began to help her clanmates.

Silvertear and Foamfur helped her the best they could. When she was finished she approached Silvertear with sad eyes. "We need to talk," she mewed.

********************************Page break*************************************

"No," Silvertear whispered. "I'm Frostclan, not Moonclan." Duskfeather pushed against her comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry Silvertear. I would have told you before but," she trailed off. Silvertear swallowed back tears.

"I'm going back to camp," she announced. Getting to her paw she began to pad away. Suddenly pain shot through her stomach. She collapsed onto the ground.

"Silvertear," Duskfeather gasped.

"My kits," Silvertear panted. "They're coming."

**A/N:**

**So now we know who the murderer is. Some people would say that he was crazy, some he was just protecting his secret. Well the truth is he's crazy. He's literally insane. The only thing he did that wasn't crazy was loving Creamfoot. She kept him sane. And as for Duskfeather she wasn't just blinded by fury and killed him. She did it purposefully with a clear head. It was her destiny. This chapter reminded me of the song Blow Away. You should listen to it. Well please review.**


	39. Silvertear's time

**Chapter 37**

Snowyowl yawned tiredly. He was sitting by the entrance tunnel, waiting for Silvertear to come back. He pricked his ears at the sound of paw steps. He expected Silvertear to come back but to his surprise it was Duskfeather. She shot into camp faster that lightning.

"Silvertear's kitting," she yowled. The clan froze and stared at her.

"Where is she?" Snowyowl demanded.

"Follow my scent to her," Duskfeather mewed before she took off towards the medicine cat den to get herbs. Snowyowl whipped around and plunged into the woods. He raced along Duskfeather's scent trail until he found Silvertear's body.

She was laying a small grove of trees. Snowyowl rushed to her side. "Silvertear," he panted. She glanced at him with pain filled blue eyes.

"Snowyowl," she gasped. Suddenly a tremor shook her body. A terrible wail sounded from her. It echoed through the woods, sounding like 100 cats screaming, not just one. Snowyowl bent down and licked the top of her head.

"Breath Silvertear," he ordered. "You'll be fine. Duskfeather is on the way now," he comforted her. Silvertear was struggling for air. Her mouth was gaped open in a soundless wail as she struggled to breath. Her eyes widened as another tremor shook her body.

"I-I can't do it," she panted. Snowyowl pressed himself against her.

"Yes you can," he urged her. Her paws were trembling as she struggled to push the kits out. Snowyowl could tell she was almost out of energy. Her looked up into the woods, where was Duskfeather? Suddenly Silvertear screamed. This scream was louder than the rest. Her eyes glazed as a tiny kit slid onto the ground. Snowyowl felt instinct take over and he nipped the birth sack. He licked the fur the wrong way until it let out a squeal.

"Is it okay?" Silvertear asked. Before Snowyowl could answer her body convulsed as another kit entered the world. Snowyowl repeated the process on the other kit.

"Keep going Silvertear, you're doing great," he soothed her. Silvertear stared ahead as she struggled to push another kit out. Her claws gripped the ground.

"Silvertear," Duskfeather gasped. The young medicine cat rushed forward. She dropped the bundle of herbs she was carrying in front of her sister. "Eat these," she ordered. Silvertear could barely lift her head to lick up the herbs. Duskfeather glanced at the two kits before putting her paws on Silvertear's stomach.

"There's two more," she mewed. Silvertear groaned. Snowyowl rushed to her side as she screamed in pain.

"Do something," he growled to Duskfeather. The silver she-cat looked around before charging into the woods.

"I have to get more herbs," she yelled over her shoulder. Snowyowl dropped by his mate's head.

"Duskfeather will be back soon, then everything will be okay," he coaxed. Silvertear didn't say anything. Her jaws were clenched together to keep from wailing. Just then another kit slid onto the ground. Silvertear gasped in relief. Snowyowl repeated the process on the other kit.

"One more to go," he mewed as he placed the third kit with its littermates. So far there were two fluffy white she-kits and one dark grey tom. Snowyowl licked Silvertear's cheek comfortingly. "You can do it Silvertear," he mewed.

Silvertear let out a horrible screech then grew quiet. The last tiny kit slid onto the ground. Snowyowl cleaned it then put it and its littermates at Silvertear's stomach.

"Well done Silvertear," he purred. "We have three lovely daughters and one handsome tom," he mewed. Silvertear smiled weakly. Tiredly she looked at her kits.

"Their beautiful," she smiled. Then her eyes glazed in pain and she closed them. Snowyowl glanced at her worriedly.

"What is it Silvertear?" he asked. She opened her eyes.

"Nothing," she sighed. Turning back to her kits she purred, "Can we name this one Moonkit?" she asked. Her tail stroked one of the fluffy she-kits. Snowyowl nodded. "And this one Featherkit, after Duskfeather?" she asked.

"Sure," he purred. "Can this be Clawkit, for Shardclaw?" he flicked his ears at the grey tom. Silvertear nodded. Snowyowl glanced at the last kit. It looked exactly like Silvertear. The only difference was the white tear mark Silvertear had on her head. "What about this one?" he asked. Silvertear didn't answer.

Snowyowl glanced at her. Her eyes were closed peacefully, like she was sleeping. She very well could have been sleeping, if only her flanks were moving. Instead they were perfectly still, she wasn't breathing. Snowyowl pressed his ear to her chest, there was no heart beat, everything was silent. He glanced at the last kit.

"Silentkit," he whispered.

**The End**

**A/N:**

**Yes sadly this was the last chapter. I couldn't wait any longer to put it up. Silvertear died giving birth to her kits. They are named Moonkit for Moonclan, Featherkit for Duskfeather, Clawkit for Shardclaw (thanks BF5Dblover for being the 100****th**** review and giving me that kit) and Silentkit for Silvertear's death. I have included the epilogue in this because this chapter was so short. Enjoy.**

**Epilogue**

Tundrafoot followed Duskfeather to the Star Tree. It shone like the stars in the night sky ahead of them. Duskfeather walked confidently towards the tree. Tundrafoot followed slowly. His eyes stretched open in awe as it glittered and glowed. The Star Tree was sacred and only medicine cats and leaders were allowed to go to it. This was Tundrafoot's first time.

Maplestar had lost her last life in a battle against Moonclan and now Tundrafoot would be taking her place. He glanced at Duskfeather when they reached the tree. She nodded. "Touch your nose to the bark," she instructed. Tundrafoot took a deep breath before obeying her. Instantly he fell asleep.

He awoke to find himself laying next to the Frozen Falls. Tundrafoot leapt to his feet and looked around n confusion. Where were the Starclan cats? Weren't they going to give him nine lives? He glanced up at the sky. The stars were swirling. He gasped as they approached the ground. Suddenly they turned into cats.

Hundreds of cats, all of them circled him. He recognized Blackice, Paletree, Thornfur, who had been an elder when he was a kit. They cat stared at him with bright eyes. Then one of them walked forward. It was Blackice. The big black tom touched his nose to his head.

"I give you the life of tireless energy. Use it to serve your clan," he mewed. Tundrafoot clenched the ground with his claws as a powerful serge swept through his body. It left him feeling colder than ice yet, warmer than the sun. Blackice dipped his head to him before walking back to his spot next to Paletree. He was replaced by a burly black and white tom.

"Orcafin," Tundrafoot greeted the tom. Orcafin smiled at him. He touched his nose to his head as his father had.

"I give you the life of strength," he mewed. Tundrafoot didn't have time to brace himself for the pain as it raked through him. It reached from the tips of his ears to the tips of his claws. Orcafin smiled at him before walking back to the starry cats.

The next cat to step forward was a creamy she-cat. Tundrafoot recognized Creamfoot. The mother of Duskfeather. She touched her nose to his head.

"I give you the life of silence, you will know when to use it," she purred. This time Tundrafoot braced himself against the pain. Creamfoot was replaced by Shardclaw. He had been the deputy before Tundrafoot. He touched his nose to his head.

"I give you the life of just," he mewed. This life left him feeling right, like he could right any wrong. The next cat to walk forward made Tundrafoot's heart skip a beat. It was a golden tabby with striking amber eyes.

"Flowerfrost," he breathed the name of his former mate. She licked his cheek. Tundrafoot smiled at the warmth it left behind.

"I give you the life of kindness, use it for all those weaker than you," she mewed, touching her nose to his head. This life was sweet and warm. Tundrafoot purred as it flowed through him.

"I love you," he whispered as the feeling flowed away. Flowerfrost smiled.

"I love you too," she mewed before walking away. A graceful silver tabby took her place. _Silvertear_, Tundrafoot thought. The beautiful she-cat had died giving birth to Snowyowl's four kits. She touched her nose to his head.

"I give you the life of sacrifice, use it to protect your clan," she mewed. This life was painful at first, causing him to clench his jaws to stop from yowling. As the pain faded away it was replaced by joy. Tundrafoot realized that was how Silvertear felt when she died to give her kits life.

"Is there anything you want me to tell Snowyowl or your kits?" he asked before she could walk away.

"Tell them I love them," she mewed quietly. Tundrafoot nodded as a white she-cat took her place.

"My name is Softsnow. I was the medicine cat before Twigshade. I give you the life of faith, never lose faith in your ancestors," she mewed as she touched her nose to his head. This life was much like the life of kindness. It was sweet and warm. The next cat to walk forward was Stormstep.

"Brother," Stormstep greeted him. "I give you the life of loyalty," Stormstep touched his nose to Tundrafoot's head. Tundrafoot gasped at the feeling. It felt like he had been dropped in a river and it was tugging at him but it couldn't move him. He was glued to the ground. Stormstep smiled at him as it faded away. Maplestar was next.

"Tundrafoot," she purred. "My loyal deputy. I'm here to give you your last life. It is the life of endurance. Endure the battles, the death, the sickness, the hunger, and the danger of a warrior life. The rewards are great," she smiled. This life was much like his first. Painful , yet powerful.

"Now you shall be known as Tundrastar, the new leader of Frostclan," she cried. Lifting her muzzle to the sky she yelled out his new name. "Tundrastar, Tundrastar."

"**Prepare your clan for the dark tides**_**,**_" a voice mewed. It sounded as one clear voice yet seemed to belong to every cat that had gathered to witness his nine lives. Tundrastar blinked in confusion.

"What does that mean?" he asked. But they were already fading.

**A/N:**

**Be on look out for the sequel, Dark Tides. Now I'd like to take this time to thank all of you for sticking with it till the end. It means so much to me. This was my first fic and I got 100 reviews. Thanks so much for your loyalty and devotion to the story. I love you guys.**__


End file.
